Mis Memorias Perdidas
by YukaKyo
Summary: Sesshoumaru x Kagome Algo hizo que perdieras tus recuerdos, tal vez por actos que tu mismo has hecho y alguien, en quien jamás pensaste te ayudara a recordarlo.. aunque eso sea mas cruel que olvidarlo. Reescrito. Capitulo 19 Actualizado :'D
1. CAPITULO UNO — Mente En Blanco

**Justificación:** ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escribí sobre este fic?

Uno, dos o tres años atrás. No recuerdo.

Tal vez por ello, por la nostalgia y tal vez también porque no tenía deseos de escribir otra cosa. He decidido volverlo a continuar y en si volver desde el principio, a rescribirlo. Como pueden ver empiezo otra vez y como no desee perder sus anteriores reviews volvi a reescribirlo una vez mas aqui. Después de todo, había también algunas cosas suprimidas a lo largo del fic anteriormente escrito y no fue por error mío sino por cuestiones de esta pagina, creo. Espero y les guste y si. Opinen otra vez de este que fue y será, mi primer fic de esta pareja que todos queremos. Ha cierto, cada tercer día traeré un capitulo nuevo hasta completarlos todos, espero y me sigan nuevamente en esta historia. Gracias!

****

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**My Lost Memories- Mis Memorias Perdidas**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**CAPITULO UNO**. — _**Mente En Blanco**_

Había empezado primero como un latente silencio abrumador que en la oscuridad le rodeaba.

No supo en que segundo se transformó por completo hasta convertirse en un cruento zumbido escuchándose claramente a una considerable lejanía, pero que golpeaba a sus oídos, haciéndole notar que no se encontraba para nada lejos. Sino que aquel irritante y molesto sonido sin ninguna duda provenía de su interior y para ser más exacto de su lugar de origen. En el interior de su cabeza lo percibía.

Fue tan suave y calmado al principio que en lo absoluto le había molestado pero de un momento a otro la intensidad del mismo había aumentado de manera considerable y poco pausada.

Fue tanta la irritación que le había causado que sin que lo deseara salio del adormilado estupor en el que estaba sumergido. Su conciencia lentamente regresaba, pero no en una completa y necesitada soledad, sino que muy al contrario volvía muy mal acompañada.

El dolor lacerante y profundo se hizo presente también aumentando y decreciendo de una incontrolable manera que de un momento a otro le mareo sin poder evitar llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

Más no era el único lugar en su cuerpo que dolía.

Podía sentir un malestar que se presentaba de forma general en todo su cuerpo. Como si por dentro estuviera más que mutilado. Sentía la presión de las telas que cubrían su piel y la húmeda sangre que manchaba las mismas. Su propio cuerpo emitía una temperatura excesiva y todo su ser manaba un humor fuertemente afiebrado.

No le pareció extraño el no haber podido abrir los ojos, los parpados le dolían incluso y estos en un acto de evidente rebeldía se negaban a acatar a su orden mandada. Desistió por unos momentos en su empeño por abrirlos, teniéndose que confortar con seguir en aquella indeseable oscuridad tan solo llena de un vació precario y envolvente.

Aunque a eso le podía agregar la inmaculada pantalla nívea que su mente le regalaba.

Como si alguien le hubiera borrado todo recuerdo, dejándole absolutamente nada…

No había un solo recuerdo

No existía absolutamente nada

Ni siquiera un solo atisbo de algún descifrable color

No había recuerdos, estaban borrados

¿Por qué?

¡Demonios!

¡Ni siquiera sabia quien diablos era él!

No podía permanecer de aquella manera. En medio de la soledad de aquel inhóspito vació reunió algo de fuerzas, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar algo. Sentía que incluso una pequeña imagen le seria más que suficiente.

Podía lograrlo

¡Tan solo necesitaba recordar una!

Y finalmente después del pesado esfuerzo que le costo una nueva punzada de dolor sobre las sienes, lo consiguió.

Un brillo escarlata y de metálico olor le nublo los sentidos y mancho por algún momento la visión en su mente.

Sangre

Tiñéndolo todo de rojo, sus manos impregnadas de aquel liquido vital. La sangre era vestigio de sus memorias perdidas que llevaba ahora muy presente en su confusa mente.

Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe y mirando hacia el infinito, un infinito que empezó a convertirse en un rustico y viejo techo, compuesto tal vez de madera, tierra y algunas ramas que lo componían. Entonces se encontraba en una de aquellas comunes y como veía demasiado corrientes chozas humanas.

Parpadeo confuso al pensar de pronto al repasar en su mente aquella conclusión a la que había llegado y le pareció incomprensible el que fuera posible recordar todas aquellas cosas, pero que la simple y sencilla tarea de traer a sus labios su nombre fuera algo tan difícil lograr.

Aun confuso intento levantarse, pero al momento de tratar de levantar su cuerpo de aquel futón donde estaba recostado, un intenso dolor en su costado izquierdo lo mando nuevamente contra las mullidas y húmedas mantas en las que hasta segundos atrás había estado recostado.

Brotó de sus labios un quejido lastimero y dejo de moverse al mismo tiempo que dejaba de luchar por vencer el dolor producido. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, pero sin aplicar demasiada como para romper la delgada piel que cubría los mismos. Espero confiado a que con aquello el ardor que le hormigueaba sin piedad en aquella zona disminuyera.

Con todo aquel lío no se había fijado en un trozo de tela que aun estaba algo húmedo y que con el movimiento había caído seguro de su frente.

Estaba demasiado lastimado, mucho más de lo que había pensado

¿Que le había pasado?

Y ¿Por que no lo recordaba?

Atormentarse a si mismo con aquellas preguntas no respondería absolutamente a ninguna de ellas. Debía buscar a alguien, a quien fuera. Eso si quería las respuestas a sus interrogantes.

Esta vez, teniendo un mayor cuidado con sus movimientos y sin desear que una vez más fracasara en su intento. Coloco con destreza ambos brazos cerca de sus costados haciendo presión en sus palmas abiertas, logrando así levantar su torso. Hizo caso omiso a la terrible punzada que le ataco aquella zona lastimada.

Mostrando en su rostro tan solo una mueca de dolor, mordiéndose una vez mas los labios con una mayor fuerza tragándose el quejido que hubiera dejado salir de su boca su esta hubiera estado abierta.

Finalmente logro sentarse, innegablemente el dolor ahora si que era terrible. Mas dejo de pensar en ello cuando sintió la viscosa humedad bajando por el costado herido mojando los de por si ya manchados vendajes que le cubrían.

Hizo el ademán de palparse la herida para comprobar si lo que había sentido era realmente sangre y probar así si una vez mas la herida que al parecer era mas que reciente ahora se encontraba abierta de la minúscula cicatrización que había tenido.

Sí, había intentado tocarse con su mano izquierda y la misma ahora se encontraba suspendida a escasos centímetros de su objetivo. Mientras sus ojos dorados la contemplaban extrañados y hasta cierto punto inseguros

Algo andaba mal con el mismo

Era como si su instinto le dijera que aquello una realidad para nada podía ser

Volvió a colocar su brazo sobre su regazo y con el derecho de forma pausada e imprecisa la dirigió hacia la piel descubierta que estaba mas a la vista.

Había varios raspones y heridas leves en la piel y tal vez uno que otro hematoma, pero las rayas rojas que bajaban por el dorso y que subían por el antebrazo eran exactamente iguales a las que poseía la mano que lo examinaba.

No había duda era su brazo

Pero si lo era

¿Qué eran entonces aquellas advertencias que su instinto le prefría?

Con una sobrada lentitud retiro algunas de las frazadas con las que estaba cubierto, esto mas que nada para intentar acomodar parte de la yukata que con sus bruscos movimientos se había abierto mucho mas de la cuenta.

Aunque aquello le dejaba observar los vendajes que lo cubrían, había también algunas cuantas pequeñas heridas aun no cicatrizadas y en carne viva minuciosamente cubiertas con algunas hierbas ya de por si secas con su alta temperatura corporal.

Cerró los ojos abrumado por un incipiente mareo que lo golpeo de súbito haciendo que con esto su fatídica mano izquierda se posara en su rostro, como la única solución efectiva para calmar aunque fuese solo un poco ese repentino malestar.

Y ahora se daba cuenta por su fino tacto de sus dedos que en su cabeza, también había algunos vendajes mas.

Tuvo el primitivo deseo de arrancarlos, pero su tarea se vio afectada al percatarse que los mismos estaban muy bien sujetos, impidiendo que se desenredaran. Eran firmes sobre su piel y evitaban el solo marcarle, no le molestaban en lo mas mínimo.

Abandono aquel intento de librarse de los mismos cuando su vista hambrienta de conocimiento se poso sobre algunas mantas mas que estaban a su costado. Había también una vieja vasija de sarroso barro llena en su totalidad de cristalina agua, así como también más de aquellas hierbas medicinales como las que tenía sobre el cuerpo.

Dirigió una de sus manos hacia la vieja vasija jugueteando con sus garras en el agua impregnándolas de aquel liquido que a su tacto le parecía hasta cierto punto frió. Al parecer hacia poco tiempo que alguien la había traído, giro los ojos concentrándose en las frazadas y tardo mas en mirarlas que en llevar sus dedos también ahí, comprobando la tibia calidez que aun desprendían.

Alguien había estado a su lado, alguien que seguramente le había cuidado en medio de la inconciencia en la que se había sumergido por su demacrado estado. Pudo percibir un ligero y dulzor aroma que sobresalía al ambiente raído y enfermo que embargaba por completo la habitación y dedujo que tal vez pertenecía a esa persona.

Le era familiar de alguna forma. Pero permanecía en un completo desconocimiento de su mente.

Un nuevo mareo le asalto en su magullado cuerpo, que le hizo desequilibrarse por un breve momento. Estaba cansado y por lo visto su estado no mejoraba en nada. No le pareció tan desagradable la idea de volverse a echar contra las mantas de su futón.

Ansiaba descansar otro poco y solo tal vez después de eso. Aquella persona volvería a su lado, despertaría y podría una vez mas buscar aquellas respuestas a las preguntas que inundaban su nublada mente.

El estremecedor silencio que lo envolvía en aquella solitaria y oscura choza fue interrumpido de pronto. El fuerte golpeteo de unos talones descalzos rasgando la tierra fue percibido con una sobrada intensidad por sus sentidos.

La improvisada puerta hecha con un viejo paño de piel fue abierta con brusquedad, dejando entrar por un breve momento algunos retazos de sol junto a la figura no muy alta de un joven. Los cabellos plateados de este se agitaron con violencia y el flequillo en su frente se alejo dejándole al descubierto el rostro de una mala mueca y ceño fruncido.

Pudo percibir el rechazo, un odio y celos apenas contenidos en la insolente faz de aquel que ahora hacia él se aproximaba.

Sus miradas chocaron, enfrentándose en una silenciosa batalla. Unos orbes dorados brillantes de rabia y frustración contra las otras vacías y faltas. Reflejando en el contorno de oro un profundo desconocimiento hacia aquel que frente a él se encontraba.

El platinado se dejo observar por el otro que, aun sentado sobre el revoltorio de mantas con la mirada fija en él le recorría de pies a cabeza intentando recordarle de alguna manera.

Se sintió extraño con esas pupilas doradas encima, asimilando cada detalle de él con suma parsimonia, tan solo deseaba recordar un solo pequeño atisbo de él que le recodarse quien era.

Absolutamente nada

El joven dejo de observarle antes de bajar la vista a su regazo suspirando decepcionado. El de cabellos níveos parpadeó perplejo al notar como el otro se movía hasta echarse una vez mas contra el futón, arropándose después con las mantas para luego, sin más darle la espalda.

¿Qué demonios había sido todo aquello?

— ¡Maldita sea!. ¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme así?. ¡Sesshoumaru! — Gruño molesto el chico de cabellos blancos, agazapándose hasta tener entre sus garras el cuello de la yukata del mencionado.

No fue necesario hacer uso de demasiada fuerza para sacarlo de donde estaba echado y dejarlo ahora frente a frente de sus pupilas doradas.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru lo miraron con desprecio por un breve momento, antes de cerrarlos con violencia presa del crítico e insoportable dolor proveniente de sus heridas. Inuyasha no había sido para nada considerado con su estado y al alzarlo de aquella manera solamente había conseguido que las mismas una vez más se abrieran por completo.

Sesshoumaru se mordió los labios con fuerza haciendo un sobrenatural esferazo por ignorar los continuos espasmos que le recorrían.

Le había llamado Sesshoumaru

Ese

¿Ese era su nombre?

Pero...

¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Continua...**


	2. CAPITULO DOS — Curaciones

**¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escribí sobre este fic?**

**Uno, dos o tres años atrás. No recuerdo.**

**Tal vez por ello, por la nostalgia y tal vez también porque no tenía deseos de escribir otra cosa. He decidido volverlo a continuar y en si volver desde el principio, a rescribirlo. Como pueden ver empiezo otra vez y como no desee perder sus anteriores reviews volvi a reescribirlo una vez mas aqui. Después de todo, había también algunas cosas suprimidas a lo largo del fic anteriormente escrito y no fue por error mío sino por cuestiones de esta pagina, creo. Espero y les guste y si. Opinen otra vez de este que fue y será, mi primer fic de esta pareja que todos queremos. Ha cierto, cada tercer día traeré un capitulo nuevo hasta completarlos todos, espero y me sigan nuevamente en esta historia. Gracias!**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Mis Memorias Perdidas / My Lost Memories**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría****:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**CAPITULO DOS**. — **Curaciones**

— ¡Responde!. ¿Por qué me ignoras?—

El seco y rudo golpe de uno de los talones de Inuyasha fue lo único que se escucho, aparte del rasposo gruñido en que se convirtieron sus palabras y el crujido de las ropas que con violencia sujetaba. Nunca se había distinguido por ser paciente y de algo estaba seguro, no lo seria en absoluto con Sesshoumaru, mucho menos si lo único que hacia este era solo evadir su mirada mientras quedaba silencioso suspendido al aire. Ese bastardo se negaba a darle una buena respuesta.

Aunque si se lo pensaba mejor, aquello seria una excelente excusa para terminar de una vez y por todas, sus asuntos inconclusos con ese maldito demonio, claro, eso siempre y cuando…

Ella…

No se presentara.

— Sesshoumaru— Susurro quedo y arrastrando cada letra el youkai, como si su propio nombre le fuera un descubrimiento un tanto extraño y magnifico, sus ojos dorados se centraon entonces en el otro par que al parecer ya estaba mas que hastiado

— Haz dicho Sesshoumaru ¿Es ese es mi nombre?— Murmuro primero inseguro —¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?— Sesshoumaru aumentó el tono de su voz, hasta darle un matiz demandante y autoritario. Justo como Inuyasha detestaba que lo hiciera.

El hanyou gruño por lo bajo cuando las garras del youkai se clavaron rasgando la piel sobre las suyas que le sujetaban del cuello de la yukata. El pequeño y leve malestar de aquello no era lo suficientemente efectivo para tomarlo por sorpresa y mucho menos como para que este le soltara, aunque si fue conciente de que sus dedos se suavizaron, contrariado al recaer en la cuenta de lo que el youkai había dicho.

Una broma de muy mal gusto por cierto.

¿Qué mierda era eso?

¿Qué no recordaba?

— ¡Que me lo digas! — El brillo calmo y sereno de sus ojos dorados del taiyoukai cambio drásticamente, tiñéndole las pupilas de rabia y desconcierto — ¿Por qué no recuerdo?— El no saber absolutamente nada le desquiciaba como nunca nada antes lo había hecho.

Inuyasha maldijo al sentir que Sesshoumaru se aferraba mas a sus manos y aquel nuevo agarre realmente le dañaba, no pudo mas que arrojar con fuerza al otro contra el futón, azotándolo rudamente contra el suelo y de un rápido movimiento inspecciono sus propias garras con detenimiento, allí donde hasta segundos atrás habían estado clavadas las afiladas uñas de Sesshoumaru, marcas en forma de pequeñas lunas adornaban la piel de sus manos y no solo eso. Pequeñas gotas verdes salían de aquellas minúsculas heridas deshaciendo lentamente algunos pedazos de carne viva.

Veneno...

El mismo que ese cabrón utilizaba.

Giro sus ojos para encontrase con la imagen mas extraña que jamás pensó ver. Sesshoumaru encogido en si mismo, sujetando con fuerza su costado izquierdo, del cual brotaba una pequeña pero considerable cantidad de sangre. Una mueca de verdadero dolor plasmada en su rostro y su pecho moviéndose constantemente, intentando de alguna forma capturar más aire en sus pulmones, jadeando rudamente mientras rostro se cubría casi instantáneamente por una capa de fino sudor. Aunque había algo que decía en verdad a quien le pertenecía aquel cuerpo, la mirada fría y dorada no mostraba el sufrimiento por el cual pasaba su cuerpo sino mas bien una profunda incredulidad marcada por las palabras que él le había dicho desde su llegada.

Inuyasha empezaba a dudar de todo aquello.

Podía ser que lo que Sesshoumaru había murmurado fuera verdad.

No recordaba realmente quien era

Pero de ser así

¿Cómo es que pudo sacar su veneno para defenderse?

Podía olvidarse de todo y sin embargo no olvidar los más primitivos instintos de supervivencia. Podía ser y parecía lógico aunque, no estaba seguro de nada. Le miro otra vez y entonces fijo su atención en los dedos impregnados de sangre que trataban en vano de cubrir el costado herido, manchando los viejos tatamis de aquella casa que la anciana Kaede les había prestado para contener a esa bestia. Un leve dejo de remordimiento le asalto.

Tenía que moverse y ayudarlo aunque fuese un poco.

Se veía claramente que la estaba pasando mal.

Y después de todo aquello había sido en parte su culpa.

—¡Que fastidio!— Gruño el chico de las ojeras blancas mientras luchaba interiormente por salir de ahí y dejarlo tirado, no era nada desagradable la idea, pues si Buda se encontraba de su parte: Sesshoumaru terminaría desangrado y solo así estaba seguro se libraría de él y su enferma obsesión por matarlo para quedarse con su Tessaiga.

Pero había un pequeño problema, su amabilidad le ganaba.

Debía de ayudarle, aun y cuando no lo quisiera.

El peliblanco bufo, acercándose una vez mas al youkai, solo debía de ver como estaba su herida, si no podía hacer algo para ayudarle entonces, entonces que Buda lo ayudara a él con lo que Kagome le hiciera.

— ¿Inuyasha?—

Un ligero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, si sus orejas no le engañaban, esa voz pertenecía a esa persona y ahora mas que nunca estaba perdido, definitivamente mejor hubiera salido de ahí cuando pudo.

Una chica de cabellos azabaches risueña entro finalmente al refugio, minutos antes había salido tan solo para traer nuevos medicamentos, aquellos que eran necesarios para desinfectar las heridas de aquel joven. Solo se había ausentado por algunos breves minutos, mismos que creyó seguiría profundamente dormido justo como lo había dejado ahí. Derrumbado en el futón individual, sedado por los fuertes calmantes que, le habían brindado una pequeña pausa a su sufrimiento.

Justo como había creído, al no verlo afuera de la cabaña, Inuyasha se encontraba adentro, o al menos eso le decía la amplia espalda del hanyou que le cubría casi la vista hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru. Era extraño que hasta ahora Inuyasha no le contestara alguna grosería contra el youkai o que al menos gruñera teniéndole en frente.

A menos que…

La joven elimino la distancia que le separaba del híbrido, tomando con suavidad el hombro de este, para apoyarse y mirar sobre el mismo, mas Inuyasha se giro brusco, impidiéndole mirar, pero si Inuyasha podía cubrirla, ella seria un poco mas astuta siempre pata engañarlo cuando menos se lo esperaba y fue así que con un giro de su cuerpo, termino engañando al plateado, logrando colársele por un costado y ver lo que sucedía.

Por un momento pensó en llevar una de sus manos a sus labios por lo que veía

No podía ser posible.

El youkai seguía en aquella misma posición, aunque esta vez parecía que realmente estaba afectándole el golpe, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, la sangre había logrado manchar ya la yukata que vestía, de igual forma que las frazadas. Y su respiración se tornaba por momentos agitada y dolorosa. La chica estuvo a punto de salir corriendo en su auxilio.

Mas la voz tras su espalda la detuvo.

— ¡Kagome él tuvo la culpa!—

¡Oh claro!

Si se notaba en su voz quien era el verdadero culpable.

Era decir poco que estaba molesta, su giro violento agito sus cabellos negros con fiereza y ello casi hizo que Inuyasha diera varios pasos atrás mientras la chica se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él. El hanyou trago saliva, mientras cerraba los ojos esperando su siempre previsible castigo.

¡Ahora si que la había hecho buena!

—Inuyasha— susurro su nombre de forma acaramelada para luego gritarle con toda la fuerza de sus jóvenes pulmones.

— ¡Fuera!— Inuyasha solo se dejo arrastrar hacia la salida pues ahora si que lo estaban sacando ahí.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

— ¡Eres increíble! — Los gritos de la sacerdotisa no se hicieron esperar una vez que habían salido del recinto— ¡Te dije que no lo molestaras! —

— ¡Me lo prometiste!. ¡Y a la primera que salgo, vas y haces lo que no debes!— Termino Kagome señalándolo con uno de sus dedos de forma acusadora sin despegar ni un solo momento su molesta mirada castaña del híbrido.

— ¡Que te pasa! — se defendió Inuyasha, aunque estaba plenamente conciente de lo que había provocado.

— Solo quería saberlo, ¿Por qué lo hizo? — Gruño el hanyou mirando hacia la choza con rencor, mas se suavizo aunque muy levemente— ¡Al menos nos debe esa explicación!.— Mostrando ligeros atisbos de seria preocupación, misma que no paso desapercibida por los ojos de la miko.

—Es entendible, pero, tú lo sabes. Sesshoumaru no se encuentra nada bien y si encima lo golpeas, no podrá recuperarse pronto— Murmuro de Kagome sin poder evitar que sus ojos reflejaran una profunda tristeza.

—Lo se pero es que a veces, no puedo soportarlo. ¡Sesshoumaru siempre ha sido un fastidio! —

—Además ¡No tienes que estarte preocupando por ese!— musito levemente Inuyasha con recelo.

Que Sesshoumaru lo ignorara era soportable, no pasaba de unos golpes e insultos para su "querido hermanito"

Pero que su Kagome se preocupara por ese demonio

¡Era demasiado!

—Tú sabes que debo hacerlo, se lo debo— las palabras de la joven del futuro se escuchaban melancólicas y dolidas—Recuérdalo Inuyasha— el hanyou simplemente se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí, harto de toda aquella platica.

— ¡Pues una cosa es que te haya salvado la vida y otra es que tu te preocupes así por él! —Gruño molesto apretando los puños frustrado, mas de inmediato se relajo, había algo importante que decirle a la chica.

— Kagome lo que te quiero decir es que...— El chico de cabellos blancos se giro para ver a los ojos a la adolescente, pero esta ya no estaba frente a él, sino que caminaba nuevamente hacia la choza.

— ¡Feh!. ¡Tonta!.— Suspiro aliviado el hanyou— ¡Al menos no me mando al suelo esta vez! — Inuyasha estuvo apunto de dar una salto para irse de ahí, cuando

—Ha, es verdad, se me olvidaba — susurro una Kagome que estaba apunto de entrar una vez mas a la choza, respiro profundo llenando por completo sus pulmones de aire, sus manos se juntaron alrededor de su boca y soltó con todas sus fuerzas un…

— ¡OSUWARI!—

El sonoro grito de la chica se escucho junto con un fuerte estruendo de algo estrellándose dolorosamente sobre el suelo.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Entro despacio dejando caer de sus manos la frazada de pieles que cubría la entrada de aquel lugar, fuertemente sujeto en una de sus manos, un botiquín medico se encontraba, sus pasos eran lentos y medidos y es que la verdad, no sabia que haría cuando estuviese frente a él. Más bien, deseaba saber la forma más segura de sobrevivir estando a su lado, cuando estaba conciente. Kagome agito su cabeza suavemente creyendo que con ello podría alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Al fin y al cabo, Sesshoumaru se encontraba débil.

Y eso era bueno

¿No?

No obstante, ni siquiera sabía si su fuerza se había disminuido por las heridas o al contrario las mismas habían aumentado

No importaba

Solo esperaba que los vendajes y las medicinas fueran suficientes

Continuo avanzando, descalzando sus pies quedando solo en calcetas, los viejos tatamis crujieron mientras se acercaba al youkai. Ahí estaba él, en aquella misma posición, pero al menos ya no jadeaba y parecía que el dolor había desaparecido. Tal vez y sus heridas ya estuviesen un poco mas cerradas y por eso no dolían, después de todo Sesshoumaru era un youkai completo y al serlo sanaría muchísimo mas rápido que Inuyasha que solo tenia en su ser la mitad de uno.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba sentada aun lado del taiyoukai, observando silenciosamente la sangre que ahora se encontraba seca sobre sus prendas. Dejo cerca de ella aquel botiquín, abriéndolo y sacando vendajes, algodón, gasas, agua oxigenada, alcohol y algunas cosas más, todo aquello de forma autómata, después de haber curado tantas heridas.

Pero en cuanto se detuvo y lo volvió a contemplar más de cerca, recordó entonces con quien estaba.

Sus ojos se inyectaron de miedo y sus manos sin poderlo evitar de alguna manera empezaron a temblar.

Debía aceptarlo, estar cerca de ese youkai y curarlo era más fácil y seguro hacerlo cuando se encontraba inconsciente, que hacerlo cuando estaba totalmente despierto.

Kagome trago saliva, de todas formas tenia que hacerlo. Sus dedos se acercaron temblorosos hacia aquellas manos que sujetaban recelosas la zona donde aun algo de sangre brotaba. Despacio pero firme sostuvo las del youkai, en un intento de alejarlas para observar el daño.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida cuando Sesshoumaru se dejo hacer permitiéndole a la joven inspeccionarlo libremente. Las doradas orbes del joven youkai se abrieron entonces, dirigiéndose a la extraña que le atendía, con sumo interés seguía los movimientos de esta cuando desato las pequeñas cintillas que sujetaban la yukata, retirando solo un poco y lo necesario la tela de la misma. Levemente doloroso le resulto el toqueteo de sus dedos pequeños sobre las vendas que cubrían su costado herido y que al parecer buscaban retirarlas del mismo.

Estaba tan condenadamente cerca de él que no pudo evitar rozar con su nariz los azabaches cabellos de la joven.

El dulce aroma de sus cabellos le lleno sus cansados sentidos, se dejo reconfortar con el mismo y casi pudo tocar una ligera calma, era el mismo olor que tenían impregnadas las mantas a su lado, ella era quien le había cuidado, quien aun le cuidaba, de ella era donde provenía ese familiar olor.

Sin ser obvio la contemplo en silencio, sin saltarse algún centímetro de su ser, una completa y joven humana, mas

No la recordaba, en lo absoluto.

Kagome. Así se llamaba, así la había llamado ese hanyou maldito, ese tal Inuyasha.

Los ojos dorados seguían apreciando cada uno de los detalles del rostro y cuerpo de la joven, buscando algo que le hiciera recordar. Kagome sentía aquella mirada sobre ella pero no quería encararle, estaba completamente nerviosa.

Sesshoumaru estaba acostumbrado a ser dominante y autoritario, tal vez si solo se mostraba sumisa y únicamente se concentraba en terminar de cambiar los vendajes, aquel youkai no le diría nada.

O más bien no le haría nada.

Kagome tomo las pequeñas tijerillas y con ellas empezó a cortar cada uno de los vendajes evitando dañar con el filo las heridas, sus dedos se movieron rápidos alejando los pedazos que cortaba alejándolos de la piel, ahí estaba, la herida había cicatrizado. Pero con el movimiento y un fuerte golpe sobre el costado esta nuevamente se había abierto, sangrado lentamente y muy poco, pero lo suficiente para mancharlo todo.

Ya no había ninguna duda de quien había sido el culpable, aquello tenía el nombre de Inuyasha grabado

—Sesshoumaru, ese es mi nombre— un débil susurro escapo de los labios del taiyoukai dichos mas para si mismo que para alguien mas, por esa razón Kagome apenas y alcanzo a escucharlo, era como si se estuviera ordenando así mismo entenderlo, aceptarlo y recordarlo.

Entonces lo que la anciana Kaede les había dicho era verdad.

Sesshoumaru no recordaba absolutamente nada.

El golpe en su cabeza provoco que olvidara algunas cosas, pero según la mujer mayor no era solo aquello lo que provocó el olvido, sino algo más, algo que hizo que el mismo decidiera olvidarlo.

Tal vez aquello…

No

No, ni ella misma deseba recordar aquel terrible suceso.

Había sido suficientemente nocivo el vivirlo como para tener que recordarlo, podía ser esa unas causas por las cuales Sesshoumaru deseaba olvidarse de todo, aunque aun cabía la posibilidad de que todo aquello fuese una obra de Naraku, tal y como lo había hecho con Kohaku...

Mas Kagome debía de dejar de pensar en ello, primero debía de terminar con sus curaciones, después habría tiempo de sobra para tratar de ayudarle a recordar.

Tomo nuevas vendas mismas que puso sobre su regazo. Primeramente debía de limpiar la herida, alcanzo con sus dedos varios sobres de gasas que rompió con suma rapidez, los cuales después humedeció con algo de alcohol. Estaba lista para empezar con aquello, aunque había algo que le decía, no será nada fácil. Aspiro profundamente antes de llevar aquellas gasas húmedas hacia aquella parte lesionada.

Lentamente fue recorriéndola presionándola levemente, llevándose la sangre seca y algunos pedacitos de costra y carne viva desprendida de la herida. El youkai tembló cuando un fuerte ardor recorrió su cuerpo, era como si algo le quemara, nunca antes había sentido ago parecido y debía de detener aquello.

Sus garras sujetaron la mano de la chica alejándola de su herida, Kagome lo miro mas aquella reacción no le extraño, la mayoría de las personas a las que había curado, alguna vez habían hecho algo parecido. Por primera vez desde que había despertado, la mirada de ambos se encontraba. Sesshoumaru se estaba perdiendo en aquella mirada cristalina, misma que le brindaba calidez y seguridad, pero fue más hermoso seguirla viendo cuando aquella dulce sonrisa adorno el rostro de la joven de cabellos azabaches.

—Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo, así que puedes soltarme, sino no terminare de curarte— su mano lentamente fue soltada, pero los ojos del youkai se fijaron rencorosos sobre las gasas que la joven aun sostenía, Kagome se apresuro a guardarlo, no era nada bueno hacerlo enfadar.

¿Ahora que podría hacer para desinfectar la herida?

Sus ojos castaños buscaron entre las cosas que había sacado, donde una pequeña botellita de antiséptico casi brillo, no la había notado antes, al menos esta no ardería tanto como el alcohol o el agua oxigenada y seria mas segura para tratar la herida, solo esperaba que a Sesshoumaru tanto no le molestara.

La tomo y agito suavemente antes de quitarle la tapa, presionando suavemente el embolo, una fina capa cristalina fue despedida, la presión era la correcta. Sesshoumaru la miraba curioso, Kagome apretó una vez más el pequeño botón y el rocío comenzó a caer levemente sobre la herida, coloco una gasa bajo la herida evitando que el resto de la solución le mojara más la ropa. Al taiyoukai aquello le pareció extraño, primero sintió un suave escozor pero este cedió tan inmediatamente como había llegado, busco en la cajita esa donde la chica anteriormente saco aquel extraño objeto que por cierto tenia un suave olor, al menos no tan fuerte como aquella otra cosa endemoniada que le había puesto antes, encontró otro de esos objetos y empezó a examinarlo con sus garras.

Kagome contuvo la respiración mientras miraba de reojo lo que Sesshoumaru hacia, mas al ver que estaba prácticamente jugando con el bote del otro spray, suspiro aliviada. Al menos así no le daría problemas por unos momentos.

No pudo evitar contemplar su rostro un momento, seguía con la expresión de siempre, sereno, frió e inmutable, pero con un leve brillo de interés en su mirada, todo por ese objeto nuevo que tenia en sus manos, al parecer buscaba la manera de hacerlo funcionar y una leve mueca de frustración se empezaba a formar en su rostro por no descifrar aquel enigma.

Tenia que dejar de mirarlo, debía de concentrase en lo que estaba haciendo

Curarlo

Una vez más se giro hacia el botiquín y saco algunas gasas más, mismas que coloco con cuidado sobre la piel del youkai presionándolas un poco para después comenzar a enrollar las vendas sobre su torso. La limpieza había terminado. Aunque hacer aquello se estaba convirtiendo en toda una proeza, se movió hasta quedar atrás de la espalda de Sesshoumaru, pero varias veces, se le cayeron las gasas que había puesto.

Volvió a colocarse enfrente a él, así era un poco más fácil empezar a vendarlo, pero Sesshoumaru no le facilitaba la tarea en nada. Sí, uno de sus brazos estaba levantado, pero el otro estaba cerca de su costado negándose a moverse de ahí, la botella esa en sus garras y él sin el mas mínimo deseo de dejar de jugar con el spray.

Kagome suspiro frustrada, lo golpearía su pidiera pero apreciaba aun demasiado su vida para lanzarse a una muerte segura.

Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, debía de pensar en algo y rápido

¡Lo tenia! Aun podía hacer algo.

Si no quería soltar aquel Spray bien por él.

Determinada, sujeto uno de los brazos de Sesshoumaru colocándolo tras su hombro, aplastando sus cabellos castaños con el mismo, poco tardo para hacer que el otro estuviera en su otro hombro, así ni Sesshoumaru dejaría de jugar con su spray y ella al menos podría terminar de vendarlo. Sus manos se movían hábiles pasando la fina tela sobre sus costados mientras la mantenía sujeta firmemente apretándola un poco para que no se soltara con los posibles inevitables movimientos del youkai.

Termino finalmente sujetando la parte final de las vendas con los ganchillos de acero.

¡Listo había terminado!

Observo una vez mas su trabajo y sus dedos se deslizaron por los vendajes comprobando el estado de estos. Estaban perfectos, una sonrisa de triunfo adorno su rostro, había valido la pena. Su vista finalmente alejada de aquel sitio y su sonrisa se disolvió en cuanto lo hizo, dando paso a un terrible sonrojo que adorno sus mejillas.

Aquel joven mirándola atentamente, su rostro estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Ese rostro tan perfecto frente a sus ojos, aquellas pupilas doradas brillando y una sutil sonrisa adornando sus labios, el youkai susurro un suave gracias, casi por una atracción extraña sus rostros eliminaban subconscientemente la distancia que les separaba. Kagome no pudo evitar mirar sus labios que se encontraban ligeramente entreabiertos.

Dejando que sus tibios alientos se mezclaran.

Hasta que la ligera magia se termino

— Creo que lo mejor es que descanse— Susurró Sesshoumaru mientras alejaba sus brazos de la chica y dejaba el bote de spray donde lo había tomado.

Kagome estaba estática mirando como el youkai se recostaba sobre el futón arropándose con las mismas mantas aun manchadas de sangre y le daba la espalda mientras intentaba dormir. Se levanto de golpe sin llevarse el botiquín con el que había entrado, alejándose a pasos gigantes del lado de aquel ser.

No sabia de lo que seria capaz si se quedaba un momento más ahí adentro

Sin embargo al estar fuera se detuvo de golpe pensando angustiada

¿Por que demonios se sentía tan furiosa?

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Continua...**


	3. CAPITULO TRES Aun queda una semilla

**My Lost Memories**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

**Extra:** Al final de capítulo, un breve diccionario.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**CAPITULO TRES**. — **Aun queda una semilla**

Definitivamente, estaba furiosa…

Un aura roja rodeaba casi por completo su cuerpo, mientras caminaba a pasos agigantados sin prestarle atención a nada con lo que se cruzaba. La pequeña gatita de dos colas salió corriendo a saludarla con su ya muy conocido maullido gatuno, pero fue pasada de largo sin siquiera brindarle una mirada. Las fuertes pisadas de Kagome incluso, quedaban marcadas en el suelo y el pequeño Shippo, no tuvo que llegar hasta ella, para saber que era mejor no acercársele.

Cuando Inuyasha la molestaba y se enfadaba por ello, era mas seguro y muy recomendable, permanecer lo mas alejado posible de ella.

¡Vamos tal vez ni Naraku intentaría amenazarla siquiera!

Infundía más miedo y terror que ningún otro youkai en el mundo.

Era mejor esperar a que ella misma volviera a ser la dulce Kagome de siempre.

Se llevo las pequeñas frutillas y vegetales que cargaba en un pequeño plato para ella como desayuno. Desde hacia varios días, mal comía. Todo atender tan cuidadosamente al malherido medio hermano de Inuyasha y en cima tener que soportar las tonterías de ese adolescente canino.

Pobre de ella, un día de estos y se enfermaría esta vez muy de veras…

Siguió avanzando aun con aquellos pasos colosales, deteniéndose solamente cuando termino cerca de un pequeño claro. El suave y embriagante aroma de tierra húmeda le lleno sus sentidos, casi podía ver la fresca agua golpeteando en un tranquilo riachuelo y no tardo mucho en distinguir con sus propios oídos el precipitar de las gotas desgarrando el silencio de aquel solitario lugar.

¡Como le gustaba ir a las pequeñas fuentes o lagos para clamarse!

Más de una vez lo había hecho desde que estaba pequeña.

Cuando se encontraba molesta o también cuando sus preocupaciones eran demasiadas, siempre acudía a una diminuta fuente cercana a su templo. Donde el delicado murmullo de las gotas golpeando la tranquilidad de la corriente de agua la tranquilizaba. Adoraba sentarse cerca de la orilla mientras sus dedos jugaban un poco en el agua. Aunque no se comparaba esa sensación, con la de estar cerca de un pequeño riachuelo, donde bien hasta podía nadar un poco para refrescarse.

Se acerco hasta la orilla con precaución, arrodillándose mientras sus manos se sumergían en el cause y atrapaban algo de liquido, mismo que fue llevado hasta sus labios.

¡Que fresca y deliciosa era!

Dejo algo de agua en sus manos. El tenue brillo de sol iluminándola, creando caprichosos destellos con su luz. La acerco más a su cara. ¡Tan cristalina y pura! Tanto que su reflejo podía apreciarse con palpable nitidez sobre la misma, sus ojos castaños adornados con un tierno brillo.

Un suave brillo

Casi como el que poseían aquellos ojos dorados tan místicos, algo ausentes al principio pero que después revelaron gran interés en ella. Esos labios entreabiertos que le mostraban una dulce sonrisa y ese rostro tan cerca del suyo...

Sintió de pronto un extraño calor en sus mejillas, seguramente un leve tono rojizo las estaría tiñendo en esos momentos. Cerró sus ojos avergonzada ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso? Mas su mente la traiciono una vez mas, al traerle aquel recuerdo

-Gracias.- murmuro lentamente, estaba segura que eso le fue lo que menciono ese youkai hacia tan poco tiempo atrás. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos.

Un par de orejas blancas estaban frente a ella, alguien interesado en ver lo que tenia en sus manos.

- ¿Por que le agradeces al agua?.- dijo el hanyou apartando su vista de las manos de la chica para verla atentamente, esperando alguna respuesta. Un violento sonrojo se clavo en las mejillas de Kagome.

-¡OSUWARI!-

Inuyasha despego su rostro del suelo, algo cansado y lastimado por el anterior abajo que había recibido, para solo mirar como la chica se alejaba.

– Y ahora... ¿Qué hice?- le grito con enfado.

Definitivamente, no debió hacerlo

-¡OOOSUWARIIIIIIIII!-

Solo una mano se podía alcanzar a ver saliendo el profundo agujero en el suelo.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

¡Tonto!

!Inuyasha era definitivamente un tonto!

¿Como había sido capaz de espiarla de esa manera?

¿A ella?

¡No se lo perdonaría!

Nuevamente se estaba hartando, siguió caminando ahora en dirección hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Sango y Miroku la vieron acercarse y salieron a su encuentro mientras le daban los buenos días. Mas la joven paso de largo sin dignarse siquiera a mirarlos, con sus pensamientos demasiado alejados de esa realidad. Ambos jóvenes no tardaron en mostrar sobre su cabeza una gota.

Sí

Estaba realmente furiosa, de nuevo y ahora por culpa de Inuyasha

¡Ambos hermanos eran unos Tontos!

-¡REALMENTE ME HICIERON ENFADAR!.- Grito desesperada la joven.

No se quedaría mas ahí, tomaría sus cosas y se iría.

¿Quiénes se habían creído esos dos?

¡Que se quedaran solos si así lo querían!

Con fuerza tomo su mochila amarilla, poniéndosela rudamente sobre los hombros al tiempo que caminaba hacia el pozo, pero se detuvo antes de arrojase.

¡No podía irse!

Había hecho un juramento y por lo más sagrado iba a cumplirlo. Aunque esos dos se encargaran de destruirle su hígado de la rabia. Soltó un suspiro de derrota mientras se encaminaba lentamente hacia la aldea.

Aun era temprano, seguramente si perdía disculpas a sus amigos, seguramente podría probar el desayuno.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Cuatro personitas se impacientaban de estar esperando a que se dignara a salir de aquel lugar. Finalmente salió, arrastrándose adolorido por los golpes y sucio de la mayoría de sus ropas, algunos restos de tierra y piedritas enredados en sus blancos cabellos.

- ¿Y ahora que?- gruño sin fuerzas al ver que lo miraban con resentimiento.

Algo le decía que lo culparían de todo.

- ¿Que le hiciste a Kagome?. ¡Por tu culpa ni siquiera nos habla!.- demandó una muy colérica Sango que era detenida del hiraikotsu por los afilados dientes de la crecida Kirara al igual que el pequeño zorro, quien sujeto entre los brazos de Miroku evitaba a duras penas que se aventara a golpes sobre el perro tonto.

- ¡Ella y ustedes ya me hartaron!. ¡Siempre me culpan! Cuando yo jamás he hecho nada y soy el que termina mas lastimado que nadie.- gruño enfadado mientras sacudía los rastros de tierra de su cabello y acomodaba su espada. Para luego dar un salto y alejarse de todos ellos.

Los cuatro miraron como se perdía rápidamente de su vista.

Definitivamente ese hanyou nunca cambiaria.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

Kagome no lo sabia pero ya era demasiado, tanto que el frió de la noche se colaba lentamente por la simple cubierta de piel, que semejaba ser una puerta. Se había regresado poco después de haber comido, sugiriendo que no era nada bueno dejar solo a ese youkai herido, menos cuando un hanyou tonto estaba listo para matarlo en cualquier momento.

Estiro suavemente sus brazos, en un intento de quitarse la repentina pesadez que golpeaba su cuerpo, tanta falta de ejercicio la cansaba y es que ya estaba acostumbrada a caminar continuamente todos los días sin un descanso, mas que para comer, o bien para hacer alguna que otra actividad. Sus ojos castaños se posaron sobre el youkai que aun continuaba dormido.

¿Como era posible que durmiera durante tantas horas sin hacer un mínimo movimiento?

¡Tan solo uno!!

Pero no, seguía igual, dándole la espalda, solo indicándole muestras de estar vivo por el suave movimiento de su pecho, mismo que bajaba y subía lentamente capturando aire en sus pulmones.

Aburrido, se estaba aburriendo estando ahí sin hacer nada, entretenerse mientras jugaba con sus cabellos negros no era nada… divertido

¿Qué estarían haciendo los demás afuera?

Miro nuevamente aquella improvisada puerta, salir por un momento, no habría nada de malo y ella se estaba muriendo por estar un poco sus piernas. Además seguramente Sesshoumaru seguiría dormido.

¿Por qué no salir un poco?

Se deshizo de las frazadas que la cubrían, así como también de aquel pequeño plato con las frutillas que Shippo le había traído, dejándolas cerca del botiquín y las hierbas. Finalmente termino levantándose lentamente dejando todo acomodado, empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida, no sin antes dar una ligera mirada al joven que estaba en el futón.

-Perfecto, tan solo continua durmiendo - susurro antes de salir.

¡Que bella se veía la luna en el cielo!

Brillando con fuerza mientras alguna que otra estrella centellaba en el firmamento, todo claro y despejado sin una sola nube que tratara de ocultarlo todo con su presencia. Sonrió feliz, ahora podría ir con Sango y los demás e intentar platicar un poco con ellos, tal vez y hasta caminarían por ahí mientras contemplaban lo que quedaba de noche.

La choza de la anciana Kaede quedaba algo lejos de la que se encontraba, pero no le interesaba. Además había sido necesario. Sesshoumaru tal vez no recordaba absolutamente nada, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para exponer a los aldeanos de la posible furia del youkai. Eso, más aun si recuperaba la memoria, aunque claramente no daba muestras claras de ello.

Pero algo le decía que por lo menos en esta noche, él no les molestaría.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

_Un gruñido, lleno de rabia y furia. _

_La oscuridad por completo les rodeaba y el aroma a muerte tan nauseabundo y reciente mareaba. No había templo de pensar, solo y sin quererlo su cuerpo se había dejado intimidar hasta templar como gelatina, pues la luna cruel y malvada había dejado frente a sus ojos la mas horrenda de las visiones. Unos ojos rojos inyectados de muerte que le miraban, el cuerpo de ese youkai lleno de sangre mientras en sus filosas garras aun quedaban algunos rastros de carne de esa pobre que cayo en sus manos. _

_Sangre_

_ Que lo manchaba todo _

_Sangre _

_ Que brotaba aun de aquellos cuerpos mutilados muy cerca de él, acusándolo de ser el culpable de aquel atroz suceso. _

_El youkai encogido en si mismo, lamiendo sus garras impregnadas con aquel vital liquido, el color rojo tiñendo sus ropas, sus largos cabellos blancos como también su estola. Sus mejillas salpicadas de carmesí al igual que esa luna que adornaba su frente y esos ojos inyectados de sangre demoníaca milenaria._

_ Parecía como si algo o alguien lo estuviera poseyendo. _

_Aquellos extraños gruñidos y quejidos que emitía, su rostro desfigurado. _

_Era una bestia en aquellos momentos, una bestia con hambre de muerte, su cuerpo acercándose rápidamente, las garras dispuestas a destrozar… _

-Excelencia.- La voz de la joven exterminadora lo saco de aquellos recuerdos, ahí estaba ella ofreciéndole amablemente un plato con los alimentos que preparo con tanto esmero. El sonrojo presente en sus suaves mejillas.

Observo como la joven le daba la espalda, no era tiempo para estar pensando en aquello, por que aun no tenía respuesta para lo sucedido. ¿Qué era lo que había forzado a Sesshoumaru a actuar de aquella forma? Esa respuesta llegaría a ellos, aunque tal vez en algo de tiempo.

Su mano maldita se dirigiéndose a aquella zona prohibida.

Y el sonido de una gran cachetada fue lo último que se escucho...

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Aquellas luces que brillaban entre los árboles eran…

Almas

¿Por qué?

¿Acaso era que ella se encontraba cerca?

Kagome avanzo presurosa por el pequeño y oscuro sendero que la llevaba ahí, a donde aquellas conocidas luces que resplandecían, adornaban el sitio dándole un toque mágico y místico. Sus pasos disminuyeron cuando caminó junto a las mismas, era algo extraño, estar junto a las almas de las personas que ya no habitaban ese mundo, pero que al estar ahí daban la impresión de no querer alejarse, de querer seguir con vida.

Era una lastima que ninguna de ellas encontrara el descanso eterno y su futuro fuera ser atrapadas por demonios serpientes, para luego ser devoradas por el cuerpo de barro de otra alma que se resistía a dejarla tranquila.

Atravesó lentamente un improvisado camino que la llevaba directamente a un pequeño claro, desprovisto de árboles, pero donde solo uno se alzaba orgulloso, impidiendo el paso del reducido sendero. Ahí encontró la visión que su corazón no podía soportar.

Al menos, no una vez más.

Ambos, tan juntos, demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Kikyo siendo sujetada gentilmente de su muñeca por una de las manos de Inuyasha, como si estuviera evitando su partida, mientras las serpientes caza-almas los envolvían, haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran un poco más.

Kagome se escondió detrás de unos pequeños arbustos que estaban cerca, inconscientemente, pero esperando que algo o alguien le diera una respuesta de lo que pasaba. Tal vez y esta se tratara de la decisión final de Inuyasha y por lo tanto la propia también.

Su corazón le gritaba que se alejara, que no quería saber en realidad nada de eso, pero su mente necesitaba ya un descanso.

No era justo para ella tener que sufrir de aquella forma.

No era correcto engañarse esperando que un milagro sucediera.

Tampoco lo era aparentar que no le pasaba nada cuando los veía juntos y mucho menos pedir las migajas del amor de ese hanyou.

Se forzó a mirarlos y agudizo sus oídos para poder escuchar lo que fueran a decirse. Kikyo tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro, algo nostálgica y dulce, mientras que el otro o dejaba de mirarle perdido en sus ojos cafés, contemplando la belleza que se podía encontrar en aquella mujer tan fría y severa.

Inuyasha le dio un leve pero fuerte jalón haciendo que la miko casi perdiera el equilibrio, pero el joven fue rápido, haciendo que esta cayera sobre él y no en el suelo, sus brazos la sujetaron suavemente, cobijándola entre ellos. Era un abrazo que ambos necesitaban, el calor del joven estaba adormeciéndola, toda una calidez tan reconfortante y pacifica, que le hacia recordar lo muy necesitada que estaba de su cariño.

Cariño que solo el dueño de aquellas orejas blancas podría ofrecerle.

Kagome supo que esta vez ninguno de los dos se alejaría.

Ni Kikyo quien estaba recostada placidamente sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, mientras pasaba sus brazos por la amplia espalda de este en una grata caricia. Ni el hanyou que jugaba en aquellos momentos con algunos de los suaves cabellos sueltos de la miko mientras escondía el rostro en su cuello aspirando el sutil aroma de Kikyo.

Las serpientes cazadoras de almas continuaban girando alrededor de ellos, en ocasiones rozando sus cuerpos y aquellas almas brillando con más intensidad como si celebraran su encuentro. La miko finalmente despertó de aquel ensueño ya que empujo levemente a Inuyasha alejándolo lo suficiente de ella, su mirada se volvió dura e impasible.

-Cuando una relación se marchita. Es imposible que esta vuelva a florecer- Murmuro Kikyo dando vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse mientras caminaba algunos pasos, las serpientes se acercaron a su cuerpo listas para sujetarla y elevar su delicado cuerpo.

Pero fueron los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha los únicos que la rodearon.

-Pero… Si todavía hay una sola semilla que se salvo de las sequías de ese pasado. Aun tenemos una oportunidad que no se escapara de nuestras manos.- Aquel leve susurro de Inuyasha aturdió a la miko quien dejo que este la girara para luego acortar la distancia que había entre sus labios.

Un beso gentil que le era dado por el hanyou

Los ojos de Kikyo brillaron con alegría antes de cerrarse para sentir únicamente aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

Devolviendo la caricia que le daban.

Sí, aun quedaba una solitaria semilla guardada especialmente para los dos.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Algo le dolía, como jamás antes sintió.

Empezó como un débil golpe en el pecho que fue convirtiéndose en una presión constante, que oprimía su corazón.

Sus pies se arrastraban por la suave tierra del suelo, sus pasos eran lentos, su rostro oculto entre los largos mechones negros que caían sin cuidado sobre sus mejillas. Débiles lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, pero ningún sonido escapaba de sus labios, se tragaba el dolor y la amargura que sentía, haciendo más fuerte la presión en su pecho.

No le importaba que aspecto tuviera. Si daba lastima o tristeza, que alguien la viera, ni siquiera se molestaba en apartar aquellas molestosas lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas y caían por su cuello. Lo único que deseaba era que ese maldito dolor desapareciera.

Y si para ello tuviera que arrancarse el corazón, seguramente lo haría.

Ahora todo estaba claro para ella.

La decisión de Inuyasha estaba tomada.

A la única que amaba era sin ninguna duda a Kikyo

Siempre fue ella la única que vivió y viviría en el corazón de ese chico impetuoso, Kagome no era nada, no significaba nada para él. No era nada mas que una simple amiga, alguien mas con quien estar, con quien pelear, con quien pasar el rato, pero nada mas.

Por que si Inuyasha sentía amor

Este le pertenecía únicamente a Kikyo

Sin darse cuenta de cómo llego ahí, volvió a encontrarse nuevamente en aquella choza, donde Sesshoumaru aun dormía. Se acerco lentamente hasta él, sentándose despacio nuevamente a su lado, parecía que todavía estaba dormido o por lo menos daba la impresión de estarlo.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo libres de sus ojos. ¡Como deseaba que alguien la abrazara!. ¡Que le reconfortara en aquellos momentos! No quería la amabilidad excesiva de Sango, como tampoco la lastima que le mostraría Miroku, ni siquiera aceptaría que el pequeño zorro se pusiera a llorar junto a ella.

La incomodaría las preguntas que le harían y todos aquellos consejos que sabia bien, serian en vano.

No, definitivamente no deseaba estar junto a ellos.

Tal vez Sesshoumaru le podría consolar de alguna forma.

Él ni siquiera recordaba quien era.

Claro, tal vez la rechazaría al principio por no reconocerla. Pero seguramente no la trataría como los otros.

Lo miro, el rostro clamado y sereno alumbrado débilmente por algunos rayos de luna que se filtraban por la pequeña ventana que estaba cerca de ambos. Un suspiro desilusionado se escucho brotar de sus labios

Tal vez lo haría, tal vez el la reconfortaría

Si no estuviese profundamente dormido...

Se tiro sobre el pecho del youkai aun llorando. Los suaves quejidos abandonaron su corazón, todos aquellos que se guardo para no soltarlos cerca de aquellos dos y los sollozos salían temerosos de sus labios. Unos brazos cálidos la rodearon lentamente.

Kagome abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente dudando entre quedarse así o alejarse, pero aquella calidez del joven la tranquilizaba.

-Llora, si eso es lo que necesitas.-

Aquellas palabras, dichas con sencillez, sin lastima, sin excesiva amabilidad, ni una sola muestra de tristeza por ella.

Finalmente alguien la trataba como debía, no con fingidas emociones de amistad.

Abrazo lentamente el costado de Sesshoumaru, teniendo cuidado en no presionar sus heridas, mientras de sus ojos bajaban las verdaderas lagrimas de tristeza y de su boca surgían sin ningún temor todos aquellos lamentos que celosamente se guardaba.

Pequeños sentimientos que se despedían y borraban poco a poco todo lo que sentía

Por Inuyasha

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-


	4. CAPITULO CUATRO — Decision Dificil

**My Lost Memories**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría****:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'

**CAPITULO CUARTO**—** Decisión Difícil**

Sangre...

A su alrededor, todo olía a ella. Ese líquido viscoso se encontraba tan presente, una cruel sombra cubría su visión. Pero ese nauseabundo aroma no lo abandonaba.

Lo hacia sentirse sucio, corrompido por aquel hedor...

_Sesshoumaru-sama _

¿Quién era?

¿Quién le llamaba?

Aquellas palabras eran dichas con tanta tristeza, dolor y preocupación. El suave susurro de las palabras de una niña. Si tan solo pudiera verla, pero solo una sombra era lo que se presentaba en sus recuerdos...

_Por favor... _

_Ayúdeme Sesshoumaru-sama _

Nuevamente aquella voz

¿Quién era esa pequeña que lo necesitaba?

¿Quién?

_Sess... houma.. .ru-sama _

La dulce voz fue disminuyendo lentamente, suaves quejidos, hasta que finalmente desapareció. Sangre, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre.

La niña

El cuerpo de la niña

Ahí cerca de él pero su rostro

No lo veía...

Frente a él estaba una bestia bañada en ese líquido carmesí. Sus facciones desfiguradas, algunos mechones rojos destellando viéndose ajenos al resto de melena blanca. Con sus ropas desgarradas al igual que la armadura que portaba y cerca de el dos espadas. Una suave estola húmeda, goteando líquido rojo y pedazos de carne aun latente y viva a su lado.

Le miro con terror, cuando la bestia arrojaba un pequeño cuerpo lejos, quedándose grabado en su mente esas garras mojadas de sangre, siendo limpiadas lentamente con su lengua llevándose el líquido y la sonrisa perversa en los labios de alguien más detrás de él.

7777777777777

Despertó sobresaltado, su respiración acelerada mientras temblaba. Una capa fina de sudor impregnaba su cuerpo y trato de calmarse. Aquello era un sueño, tenia que serlo, no podía ser parte de sus recuerdos.

Se levanto suavemente teniendo cuidado de no volver a lastimarse, sentándose en el futón. Paso una de sus manos por aquellos mechones blancos que caían desordenados en su frente, acomodándolos detrás de sus orejas puntiagudas. Llevo sus manos a su rostro, recorriéndolo con cuidado, intentando borrar aquel sentimiento de terror que sintió al ver a esa cosa y volvió a reclinarse, las frazadas nuevamente fueron atraídas hacia su cuerpo.

Esa niña

La voz de esa niña

Le era familiar... Demasiado, pero

Por más que buscaba, no la recordaba

Cerro sus ojos nuevamente, aun no estaba del todo sano, si quería mejorarse debía descansar y solo esperaba no volver a presenciar aquellas escenas en sus sueños.

No habían pasado más que algunos minutos desde que se recostara, cuando esa joven volvió a estar junto a él. Estaba familiarizando con su aroma, a tal grado de ni siquiera necesito abrir sus ojos para saber que ahí estaba. Sí, esa fragancia era conocida, pero ella en si, no significaba nada. Como todo lo que le rodeaba y estaba solo y sin memoria.

Era raro pero aquello no le parecía extraño, más bien parecía como si su vida siempre hubiese sido así.

Aunque había algo raro en el aroma de esa mujer. Olía intensamente a sal, profundamente salado, junto con algunos quejidos reprimidos en sus labios. Aquella esencia inundaba la pequeña habitación.

¿Acaso se encontraba llorando?

Pronto sintió como el peso de la joven se apoyaba contra su pecho, la humedad de sus mejillas rozando aquella parte de su cuerpo que no se encontraba cubierta ni por las frazadas o por la yukata. Dolor, podía respirar un profundo sufrimiento en su ser, una lenta y cruel agonía. Paso sus brazos por la delicada espalda atrayendo el pequeño cuerpo de la chica a él, sin saber exactamente el porque lo hacia.

_Sesshoumaru-sama _

Nuevamente la voz de la pequeña se hacia presente en su cabeza

_Por favor... _

_Ayúdeme... _

_Sesshoumaru-sama _

Ayuda, la niña necesitaba ayuda tal y como esta mujer necesitaba a alguien cerca de ella, alguien que comprendiera su dolor. Era una lastima que él no lo hiciera, Sesshoumaru no sabia que hacer para ayudarla.

— Llora, si eso es lo que necesitas — Sintió como la mujer lo abrazaba dolorida, mientras las lagrimas continuaron bajando hasta mojarle completamente la piel y los suaves quejidos que la chica emitía de un segundo a otro se convirtieron en sonoros sollozos.

Era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

Lo único que por el momento se le ocurría...

_Ayúdeme..._

_Sesshoumaru-sama _

7777777777777

Sesshoumaru se encontraba de pie, observando atento por la ventana. Hacia unas horas la joven se había quedado dormida sobre él y al menos ya no lloraba, ni se quejaba. Aunque la mayoría de las cosas que decía entre sus sueños no las entendía, después de todo.

¿Qué podía significar ese perro tonto y la muñeca de barro para él?

Lo que le entendía a esa chica, era que el perro se decidió por la muñeca y eso la hacia llorar.

Aburrido se levanto con cuidado, tomando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la chica, acomodándola en el lugar que el estaba y arropándola. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que se encontraba totalmente exhausta después de tanto gemir y llorar.

Acaricio lentamente su rostro, sus dedos palpando aquellas mejillas tan suaves y su otra mano acomodando algunos de los desordenados cabellos negros que tenia en el rostro. Definitivamente era una joven linda, se alejo lentamente de ella posando su vista en la ventana mientras se acercaba para mirar a través de ella.

Cuando se despertara la chica, le preguntaría sobre ese perro y su muñeca.

Sus ojos desde la ventana no alcanzaban ver más allá del cielo y una pequeña aldea a lo lejos. Seguramente aquella mujer se encontraba por ahí cuando lo dejo en la mañana. La luz de una brillante estrella fugaz hizo desaparecer aquellos pensamientos. Los débiles rayos de la luna se reflejaron contra su rostro. Atrapando toda su atención en contemplarla.

_Recuérdame cada vez que veas la luna_

La luna, esa voz

Tan tranquila, dulce y melancólica

¿Quién?

¿Quién pedía que le recordara?

¿Por qué demonios llegaban aquellas vagas voces a su mente?

Debía recordar, pero hacerlo de esa manera era tan lastimero. Saber que le eran familiares y no tener una sola imagen de ellos.

Aquello era demasiado para él.

Lo supo cuando el traicionero aguijonazo en sus sienes le atravesó de improviso.

Se encogió en si mismo cuando un terrible dolor en su cabeza, cegó su vista e hizo que se arrodillara para evitar caer sobre el suelo. Un gemido lastimero escapo de sus labios, sus manos perdidas entre su cabello, apretando con fuerza sus sienes en un intento por alejar el dolor que sentía. Una débil y solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó en sus piernas, antes de que sus ojos dorados perdieran color y todos sus movimientos se detuvieran.

7777777777777

Lúgubres imágenes volvieron con sumo desorden a su mente. Pero aun así, no estaba segura de cómo había pasado todo. Aquellas imágenes eran tan recientes y hubiese dado todo por no recordarlas sino hasta otro momento y no en sus calmados y felices sueños que ahora se convertían en horribles pesadillas.

Kagome se revolvió entre sueños mientras recordaba, habían llegado a aquellas montañas atraídos por las presencias de varios fragmentos de la perla, así como también por el aroma de Naraku, pero lo que encontraron ahí era totalmente diferente.

Ahí en medio de todo el caos, Sesshoumaru se encontraba descontrolado y enloquecido. Sin motivo aparente su brazo izquierdo se encontraba nuevamente ahí, formando parte de él. Aquel brazo que le fue cortado en la tumba su padre por Inuyasha, así como también varios cuerpos mutilados de personas y demonios que se cruzaron en su camino y que ahora se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo.

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban solos frente a él. Los demás se encontraban atrás batallando con varios demonios inferiores que misteriosamente seguían a su hermano. Sesshoumaru cubierto de sangre después de tantas muertes. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa y pena al reconocer partes de las ropas hechas trizas de aquellos dos desdichados que acompañaban a su amado señor, seguramente, recibiendo el mismo destino de los demás que estaban muertos.

Ver a Sesshoumaru en esos momentos la entristecía.

Algo como aquello lo vivió con Inuyasha, cuando le arrebataron a Tetsusaiga, también perdía el control de aquella manera. No reconocía absolutamente a nadie y Sesshoumaru parecía estar igual. Por que de no ser así, era poco probable que cometiera esas innumerables crueldades. Si, Sesshoumaru era brutal, pero jamás actuaba de aquel modo, tan poco honorable.

¡Que angustioso era estar en ese estado tan inconsciente en donde solo estaba esa vocecilla en su cabeza que repetía constantemente _mata, pelea, asesina! _

Aquellas palabras que el mismo Inuyasha había oído en su cabeza, esas mismas veces cuando perdía la cordura

— ¡DETÉNGANSE! — Grito Kagome viendo como Inuyasha intentaba herir a el youkai para hacerlo vulnerable.

Aquel grito pareció aturdir a Sesshoumaru lo suficiente como para que el hanyou lograra desgarrar con su espada su costado izquierdo. El taiyoukai rugió con furia antes de arrojarse hacia el híbrido con sus garras afiladas dispuestas a destrozarlo. La joven tenia algunos raspones en su cuerpo luego de también pelear contra algunos de los monstruos que seguían al taiyoukai, las flechas se terminaron con anterioridad y aquel arco era inservible en sus manos, pero estaba dispuesta ha hacer lo que pudiera para hacerlo reaccionar.

Esa carnicería no debía continuar…

— ¡Inuyasha, por favor! Hazlo reaccionar. Él nunc...— sus palabras se cortó cuando lo vio tan cerca de ella.

—¡CUIDADO!.— grito Inuyasha quien estaba demasiado lejos para ayudarla, ese demonio serpiente mataría sin duda a Kagome, un blanco fácil, libre y sin ninguna arma para protegerla.

Demonios. Cientos de ellos rodeándolos. Y Kagome

Un gruñido salvaje escapo de los labios de Sesshoumaru luego de utilizar sus garras para dañar al monstruo lo suficiente, pero aun así fue alcanzado por uno de los tentáculos del mismo que golpeó su cabeza, arrojándolo con fuerza sobre la chica.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo lleno de sangre, cuerpos y pedazos tanto de gente como demonios muertos. Aquel golpe le había dolido, Sesshoumaru no era nada ligero y a pesar de no tener puesta mas que guiñapos de armadura. El claro trancazo de su cuerpo la aturdió, mas en ningún momento dejo de observar preocupada al youkai. Inuyasha se apresuro a alcanzarlos, si no se lo quitaba de encima él era capaz de eliminarla, pero Sesshoumaru estaba volviendo lentamente a la normalidad.

Sesshoumaru aun estaba sobre Kagome, estaba observando atentamente aquel pedazo de tela que él tenia entre sus manos, los suaves colores pasteles del amarillo contrastados con los brillantes cuadros naranjas, manchados débilmente por algunas gotas rojas de sangre, algo secas. Kagome le retiro aquel trozo de trapo, mientras sus ojos se perdían en aquellos que lentamente dejaban de mostrar aquel tono rojizo y recuperaban lentamente sus pupilas doradas.

—Sesshoumaru — murmuro despacio la chica perdiéndose en la mirada dorada del youkai, miedo y dolor profundo se reflejaban en aquellas cuencas de oro.

—Mujer... ¿Qué ha pasa...—

Sesshoumaru no pudo continuar ya que ahora se contraía de dolor llevando sus manos hacia su costado, encogiéndose y acercándose un poco más al cuerpo de la chica. Los dedos de la joven se acercaron a su mejilla, aquel color tan pálido que tenia. La recorrieron lentamente otorgándole una gentil caricia y la otra mano acaricio algunos de los mechones blancos de sus cabellos, que descansaban contra ella.

El cuerpo del Taiyokai fue cediendo lentamente hasta quedar apoyado totalmente en la joven de ojos castaños, quien lo sujeto en un cálido abrazo sin fijaciones. Débiles sollozos se escucharon y algunas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas que estaban marcadas con líneas violetas. Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron, aquella pena que expresaba el youkai era tan intensa, sentía como lentamente encogía su corazón llenándolo de tristeza.

— Tranquilo Sesshoumaru. ¡Ya ha pasado todo! —. Fue lo que el hanyou le escucho decir a la joven, aquella escena entre su maldito medio hermano y la sacerdotisa no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Pero era el momento adecuado para hacer un escándalo por aquello.

Un gemido lastimero se escuchó brotar de los labios se Sesshoumaru antes de que sus ojos perdieran el color y se derrumbara nuevamente sobre Kagome sin conocimiento. La joven podía comprender el dolor que Sesshoumaru sentía, mientras la sangre el youkai manchaba sutilmente sus ropas y las lágrimas de dolor seguían cayendo sobre ella.

7777777777777

Un gemido

Tan fuerte y profundo.

Como el que se escuchaba, para después ahogarse en sus labios

Tal y como se escuchaba justo ahora.

Kagome abrió sus ojos rápidamente, buscando en la penumbra al dueño de aquel gemido, lo encontró ahí un poco pasos lejos de ella, muy cerca de la ventana. Su figura encogida en si misma y la sangre goteando nuevamente de su costado. Las manos perdidas entre los cabellos blancos de sus cabeza, presionándola con fuerza, intentado con eso alejar el dolor que sentía.

Arrojo con fuerza las frazadas que la cubrían, mientras corría hacia él sujetándolo entre sus brazos con fuerza.

— ¿Estas bien? Por favor recuéstate — Trato de jalarlo, de arrastrarlo hacia el futon, pero los brazos del youkai se revelaron contra ella.

Su mirada cruel y fría, sus manos intentando alejarla de él, mas no pudo hacerlo ya que un temblor invadió su cuerpo mientras se contraía nuevamente de dolor.

— ¡Sesshoumaru!—

La voz de Kagome estaba afligida, estaba ahí a su lado y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Pasó sus brazos nuevamente sobre él, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia ella. Tratando de dar seguridad y confianza, se sentía tan triste de que eso no fuera suficiente.

— ¡Maldita sea duele! Duele cada vez que quiero recordar ¡Que se detengan! —Aquello dicho entre los gemidos y la respiración entre cortada del youkai. Kagome lo miro directo a los ojos, la mirada de Sesshoumaru estaba perdida, pero un ligero brillo de miedo podía apreciarse en ella

Miedo a recordar...

— ¡Haz que esas voces se detengan! — Gritó angustiado mientras se perdía entre los brazos de la chica que amablemente lo sostenía. Las garras del joven se clavaron en su cintura, aferrándose con fuerza de la tela del ligero uniforme que llevaba. El frió de la noche calaba en la piel de Kagome, pero la calidez que empezaba a emanar de Sesshoumaru la protegía, lo abrazo un poco mas fuerte, acercándose hasta sus oídos puntiagudos.

— ¡Tranquilo ya todo ha pasado Sesshoumaru! — le susurró como aquella vez, sintiendo que en sus propios ojos incontables lagrimas se contenían

— ¡Tú puedes con esto por que yo estoy contigo! — Aquellas palabras fueron escuchadas claramente por él, quien dejo de sujetarla rudamente, los gemidos y su respiración se calmaba lentamente.

Kagome se separo lentamente de él cuando sintió como se había tranquilizado por completo, tomo las frazadas con calma y algunos pedazos de tela que tenia cerca del botiquín, mismos que coloco sobre el costado herido del joven para después, pasar la frazada por ambos. Los ojos adormilados de Sesshomaru la observaron unos segundos antes de cerrarse por completo.

La joven de cabellos azabaches se acurruco a su lado, mientras le abrazaba nuevamente, acomodándose con cuidado. Aquel sueño la hizo comprender muchas cosas y ese malestar que sentía el joven debía remediarlo. Observo el rostro de Sesshoumaru, lo tranquilo y relajado que se veía mientras dormía. Acomodo unos de los mechones que se colaban y eran ajenos a su rostro.

Había tomado una decisión y en esa mañana todos sus compañeros la sabrían.

7777777777777

— ¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡ESO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!.— Gruño realmente molesto Inuyasha mirando furiosamente a la joven que lentamente conducía a un débil youkai hacia el pozo.

— ¡Guarda silencio Inuyasha, ya lo decidí y así será! —

Kagome no lo miraba, no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo, temía verle a los ojos. Aquellas heridas aun estaba demasiado frescas en su corazón. Sesshoumaru la esperaba recargado contra el pozo con la vista distraída y cansada. La joven se apresuraba mientras cargaba sobre el hombro la prominente mochila amarilla.

— ¡TU PUEDES IRTE CUANDO QUIERAS, PERO ESTE NO!.— Continuaba gruñendo colérico Inuyasha mientras la seguía y señalaba hacia Sesshoumaru.

La anciana Kaede se acerco lentamente a ellos, mientras que los demás observaban desde lejos, no estaba de mas estar preparados para un desplante de Osuwaris por parte de Kagome que por cierto estaban tardando en presentarse. La vieja mano de la anciana fue llevaba hasta la mejilla del youkai, mientras su único y experimentados ojo lo examinaban, el hanyou dejo de ladrar cuando miro a la anciana. Kagome por su parte ya se contaba junto a ellos, lista para volver a su época.

—Kagome, no es necesario que hagas esto, además debes comprender que Sesshoumaru-sama necesita descanso. Recuerda que puede perder la menoría para siempre— Las palabras de la anciana se clavaron en la miko

Pues eso no le haría daño, es más agradable ahora que esta así. Pensó mientras lo veía de reojo

— Mi casa no esta tan lejos del pozo. Además necesito constantemente medicinas y vendajes, es innecesario tener que ir todos los días por ellos, seria mucho mejor si estuviésemos ahí—

La anciana la miro severamente, aquella mirada le recordaba que debía ser más conciente de lo que un enloquecido Sesshoumaru podía causar. Kagome lanzo un soplido resentido, mientras giraba sus ojos dentro del pozo. Sesshoumaru tal vez podía ser una amenaza para el mundo moderno si perdía el control nuevamente, pero no recordaba nada ahora, y además estaba segura que ella lo podía calmar.

—Noble anciana, creo que estaré mejor fuera de este lugar ¡Lejos de lo que me pueda dañar! —

Las palabras de Sesshoumaru sorprendieron a la mayoría, pero no a cierto hanyou que le miraba resentido, así que su hermanito no se había olvidado del incidente del futón.

—Además confió en Kagome — Aquello la dejo sorprendida. Esas palabras dichas con confianza y tranquilidad. La anciana Kaede suspiro resignada mirando a Kagome.

¡Bien lo que estuviera apunto de pasar después de el pozo ya no seria su responsabilidad!

— ¡Váyanse pero cuando ya estés recuperado deberás volver!, al igual que tu Kagome.— La anciana se alejo unos pasos hasta quedar cerca de Inuyasha. La joven de cabellos azabaches tardo un poco en comprender, pero después solo sonrió mirando a Sesshoumaru.

— Sesshoumaru— Kagome lo miraba aun con aquella sonrisa, jamás se hubiera esperado aquellas palabras que dijo el joven, la dejaron consternada.

Sesshoumaru ahora confiaba en ella

Confiaba en una humana

— ¡Adelante!— Inuyasha se acerco al pozo por donde esos dos se habían ido. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que ellos estuvieran juntos.

— ¡No te preocupes! Ella sabrá defenderse— Murmuro la anciana mientras caminaba junto a los otros con dirección a la aldea.

Inuyasha dio vuelta empezando a caminar también. Esperaba tener la paciencia suficiente para contenerse de ir a vigilarlos.


	5. CAPITULO QUINTO Cumpliendo una Promesa

**My Lost Memories**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría****:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'

_Solo en mis labios esta, ese calor que de ti que siempre llevare conmigo_

'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'

_Mini Diccionario_

_Tenseiga: Colmillo Sagrado_

_Tetsusaiga: Colmillo de Acero_

_Toukijin: La espada maldita_

_Kaze no Kizu: Viento Cortante_

_Buyo: El gato gordo de Kagome_

_Totosai: El anciano maestro forjador de espadas, quien creo a las dos primeras de arriba._

_Kagome: Aome en su versión latinoamericana :3_

**……..**

**CAPITULO QUINTO**—** Cumpliendo Una Promesa**

— Saliendo de aquí, mi casa esta a unos cuantos pasos. Estoy segura que te gustara—

Murmuro Kagome intentando romper un poco el silencio, mientras empezaba a subir por la pequeña escalerilla que su abuelo había puesto tan amablemente, para que saliera sin problemas del pozo. Era más cómodo y rápido, no como aquellas cuerdas inseguras, gastadas y viejas que colgaban del mismo.

—Si— Fue la monosílaba respuesta que el youkai dijo y acostumbraba decirle siempre, imitando los movimientos de la joven, escalando con algo de torpeza, teniendo especial cuidado de no moverse rudamente o volvería a abrirse aquella herida. La chica lo observo subir lentamente y por inercia su mano fue extendida amablemente con la idea de ayudarlo a subir.

Ayuda que no fue rechazada por el joven.

La puerta que cerraba el pequeño recinto del pozo, fue abierta con fuerza. Mientras dejaba entrar una ráfaga de viento helado, que golpeo los cuerpos de ambos. Kagome se abrazo a si misma intentando darse calor. Invierno no había duda, quería echar a correr a su habitación para cambiarse aquel incomodo y veraniego uniforme de escuela por algo mas abrigador.

Sesshoumaru pasó delante de ella moviéndose con elegancia, el largo cabello celeste—blanco apenas moviéndose con sus movimientos. Los rayos tibios de sol reflejándose en él, sus ojos mirando con sumo interés los alrededores pero deteniéndose sobre un punto que llamo su atención. Los ojos de Kagome dejaron de verle para rodar en dirección a donde el youkai miraba.

El árbol sagrado.

El lugar favorito de...

La mirada de Kagome se alarmo.

¿Y si había recordado algo?

—¿Sucede algo?— murmuro con miedo acercándose hasta estar a su lado, los fríos ojos de Sesshoumaru recorrieron a la chica, pero solo negó con la cabeza mientras esperaba algún movimiento de parte de la joven.

Kagome continuo su paso siendo seguida por el youkai y abruptamente se detuvo de golpe. Aun no podía llevarlo dentro de su casa. En primer lugar, debería de explicarle a su madre, hermano y abuelo la situación, pero no podía dejar a Sesshoumaru afuera en la cruda intemperie inviernal. Seguramente también tenia frió, aunque no lo aparentara.

Esa ligera yukata, definitivamente no estaba hecha para invierno.

Tan entretenida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto el que ya se encontraba adentro de su casa, en la estancia y que el suave olor de chocolate caliente estimulaba su estomago vació. Un risita tonta abandono sus labios al darse cuenta, al mismo tiempo que Sesshoumaru la miraba distraídamente.

— ¡Al fin en casa! — Aclamo Kagome animadamente mientras tomaba al youkai de una de sus manos llevándolo rápidamente por las escaleras, subiéndolas de inmediato e internándose en su cuarto al mismo tiempo que azotaba la puerta esperando que nadie los hubiera visto subir.

7777777

Soltó su mano una vez que estuvieron dentro

¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

Pensaba Sesshoumaru mientras observaba curioso a la chica quien no se atrevía a mirarlo. Esa misma que se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y salió sin decirle nada. Pero que, segundos después, la cabeza de esa misma joven se asomo nuevamente mientras una dulce sonrisa adornaba sus rosados labios

— ¿Podrías quedarte aquí mientras preparo las cosas para tu estancia?— le pregunto con suavidad para después volver a desaparecer sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, esa mujer si que era rara.

Dio algunos pasos mientras recorría la amplia habitación. Era bonito aquel lugar, algunos muebles, libros, muñecos y otras cosas más que no tenían idea de que eran. Llego hasta una pequeña mesita donde se encontraba otro de esos libros, lo tomo entre sus manos y le observo. Estaba lleno de pequeñas imágenes, la mayoría de la mujer y otras humanas más. Ocasionalmente también había hombres, chicos, casi niños junto a ella, pero particularmente su vista examino una en especial. Una donde estaba la joven con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero un notable brillo de tristeza en su mirada.

Esa joven que guardaba una tristeza profunda...

Los ojos del youkai se cerraron recordando la noche anterior, ese momento en especial, cuando la chica lo abrazo reconfortándolo, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que ella estaría a su lado. Esa joven era amable, algo extraña, tierna y en ocasiones algo hiperactiva pero nunca fastidiosa. La sonrisa que adornaba los labios de Sesshoumaru se volvió sombría

¿Anteriormente habrían sido amigos?

Realmente quería recordarla

Una mujer que no dejaba que la tristeza destrozara su alma

Ni siquiera después de haber sido rechazada tan cruelmente

Una fascinante mujer.

Empezó a buscar entre sus recuerdos, pero un agudo dolor atravesó su cabeza, mareándolo, haciéndolo soltar el álbum de fotos que cayo con un sonido sordo en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que aferraba sus manos en la mesita evitando también caer.

7777777

Era tan extraño.

Sus familiares jamás habían dejado sola la casa y mucho menos el templo. Pero así era en estos momentos. La nota decía claramente que se fueron de vacaciones, justamente minutos antes de que ella llegara, los demás habían salido. Pero era raro, su madre no le comento nada la ultima vez que estuvo con ellos, pero bueno de aquella ocasión ya eran mas de varios meses atrás.

Termino de ponerse el pequeño suéter rosa, su cabello estaba amarrado en una simple coleta y tomo varias prendas para llevarlas a su habitación donde Sesshoumaru la esperaba. Buyo maulló al momento de pegarse en sus piernas mientras ronroneaba, una caricia detrás de las orejas era todo lo que quería y cuando lo obtuvo le gato se alejo subiendo hasta una de las pequeñas pilas de ropa que había en la lavandería.

Era una suerte que su madre le dejara ropa invernal limpia ahí, pero le sorprendía el haber encontrado aquellas prendas para el youkai, en especial cuando le pertenecían a alguien que ya no vivía con ellos.

Su madre era una persona con poderes psíquicos o algo así. Alguna vez le había dicho su abuelo, que su madre podía saber el futuro, mas eso jamás lo creyó debido a las tantas historias falsas que su abuelo relataba. Pero empezaba a dudar en esos momentos, como bien por la ropa y por la comida que estaba preparada en la cocina, especialmente solo para dos personas. Dejo de pensar en aquello, de nada le servia estar haciendo planteamientos tontos, camino en dirección a su habitación mientras murmuraba:

—Todo es coincidencia —

Subió lentamente las escaleras, debía hacer que Sesshoumaru recordara. Podría empezar por hablarle de lo poco que sabia sobre él, claro estaba, omitiendo los detalles de cómo llego a estar en ese estado. Aunque eso solo complicaba las cosas.

¿Entonces tampoco podía contarle de sus peleas, ni de lo que sucedió con sus acompañantes?

Bufo fastidiada, no tenia ninguna idea de cómo haría aquello. También estaba el lugar donde Sesshoumaru pasaría la noche. No tenían en aquella casa una habitación para huéspedes, además de que ella debía de estar cerca del youkai.

Quien hubiera pensado que ella seria la única persona que podría ayudarlo y calmarlo cuando empeoraba su estado.

7777777

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro trompos mágicos gigantes.

¡Bah!

Estaba aburriéndose de contar aquellos intentos del zorro por llamar su atención, pero debía darle crédito por intentarlo. Giro sus ojos, ahí cerca se encontraban ese monje y la exterminadora, tan juntos, abrazados riendo bajo mientras sabe que tantas cosas ridículas se decían.

Inuyasha no podía negarlo, sentía celos

¿Cómo podía ser posible que él no pudiera ser tan abierto en sentimientos?

Nadie jamás lo entendía y por lo mismo nunca comprendía a nadie

Se levanto de la fogata y se dirigió hacia la choza donde había estado la última vez Kagome.

El lugar realmente apestaba...

Olía al maldito de su hermano, aunque el débil aroma de Kagome también podía respirarse.

Camino lentamente mirando con recelo el futón que se encontraba desecho. Aun con las mantas regadas por el suelo. Se detuvo en aquella esquina, toukijin y tenseiga ambas abandonadas por su dueño. Aunque no había renunciado a ellas, sino más bien el dueño las había olvidado al igual que todo lo que él era.

¡Que conveniente!

Desenvaino a tenseiga con cuidado, sujetándola suavemente entre sus dos manos. No era tan pesada como aparentaba, aparte de eso, esta no cambiaba como tetsusaiga lo hacia.

¿Entonces como le hacia Sesshoumaru para invocar los poderes antinaturales de esta espada?

La sujeto nuevamente pero solo con su mano derecha, moviéndola con gracia y elegancia tal y como su dueño lo hacia, mas ningún cambio surgió. Soltó la espada dejándola caer rudamente en el suelo de madera.

¡Que frustrante era que no le obedeciera!

Ahora entendía lo que su hermano sufría cuando tomaba a tetsusaiga y esta no le admitía. Una sonrisa burlona adorno sus labios, al menos esta no tenia un campo de energía que lo repeliera. ¡Eso ya era una victoria! Pero no podía utilizarla, ni siquiera cuando era necesario hacerlo...

_Sesshoumaru continuaba sin recobrar el sentido, Sango y los demás se encontraban junto a Kagome que trataba de curar las heridas del mismo, mientras Inuyasha mantenía dispuesta a tetsusaiga para lanzar un Kaze no Kizu si volvía a descontrolarse como lo había hecho. Suaves gemidos lastimeros llamaron su atención, busco con el rabillo del ojo alguna señal de algo que se moviera entre la maleza, mas nada encontró, nuevamente aquellos quejidos de dolor se escucharon ahora con mas fuerza._

_Arrastro lentamente sus pies por el fango creado por la sangre y lodo, sin apartar ni un solo segundo su vista de Sesshoumaru quien seguía inconsciente, dirigiéndose hacia aquel lugar de donde los ruidos provenían, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver aquella escena, mas luego se cerraron con pena. Aquello no era justo para aquella pequeña. Kagome miro curiosa lo que Inuyasha hacia, se levanto dejando recostado al youkai mientras el monje y la exterminadora lo vigilaban, listos para matarlo si así lo creían conveniente._

_La joven de cabellos azabaches se acerco al hanyou con cuidado, la espada de este se encontraba holgada en su mano, sin ningún interés por usarla, su mirada evitando el lugar donde se había detenido. Los ojos de la joven bajaron hasta mirar lo que Inuyasha se negaba a ver, una de sus manos se poso en su boca ahogando el audible grito de horror que quería escapar de sus labios._

_Ahí tendida en el suelo se encontraba gravemente herida la pequeña niña que acompañaba al youkai y al sapo, quejidos lastimeros escapaban de su boca al mismo tiempo que se contraía intentando atrapar algo de aire con sus labios. Las pequeñas ropas desgarradas, cubiertas de sangre de los cortes en su cuerpo, pequeños ríos carmesí eran alimentados con el vital líquido._

_Sus brazos estaban inertes, varios profundos cortes en los hombros le impedían moverlos y un largo corte en pecho atravesaba su pequeño cuerpo hasta uno de los muslos mostrando la carne viva expuesta y sangrante. Los pequeños ojos se abrieron lentamente, la mirada de la niña los recorrió, mientras intentaba saber quienes eran._

_— ¿Do... Donde... esta... Sesshoumaru—sama?— Murmuro mientras tosía la pequeña, Kagome se arrodillo junto a ella, tomándola delicadamente recostándola en su regazo, Inuyasha bufo molesto._

_— ¿Como puede ser posible que se preocupe por ese después de lo que le hizo?— grito exasperado mientras envainaba a su tetsusaiga, la espada que le había dejado su padre._

_Un momento._

_Estaba esa otra espada, aquella que podría revivir a los muertos, aquella que era capaz de curar._

_Corrió hasta el youkai buscando la espada, encontrándola ahí, en su cintura. La arrebato de su lado al tiempo que saltaba para llegar hasta la pequeña. La desenvaino era hora de probar aquellas palabras que una vez Totosai les hubiera comentado a youkai y a él._

_Un brillo azul hizo resplandecer el filo de la misma, mas nada paso._

_La pequeña seguía en aquel estado, apunto de morir, volvió a agitar la espada, pero aquel brillo jamás quiso surgir. Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas. Inuyasha no era capaz de utilizar aquella espada, no le pertenecía. La pequeña niña la miraba, una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios._

_— No es tan malo, ya una vez estuve muerta— Kagome acaricio los cabellos de Lin apartando algunos que le impedían ver, los ojos de la pequeña niña se colmaron de pequeñas gotas cristalinas_

_— Sesshoumaru—sama no es el culpable de esto. Él lucho por evitarlo ¡Lo hizo!—. Aquellas palabras que intentaron hacer creer a los demás en su palabra._

_Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo anunciando lo que vendría..._

_— ¡Por favor... prométanme que cuidaran de Sesshoumaru—sama...!— los ojos de la niña se abrieron desmesuradamente, esperando encontrar una respuesta afirmativa._

_— ¡Él los necesita, necesita que le ayuden!— Kagome le regalo una dulce sonrisa mientras la abrazaba reconfortándola._

_—Te lo prometo, cuidare de Sesshoumaru—_

_Los ojos de la niña se cerraron, dejando libres las lagrimas que había contenido, lentamente los latidos de su corazón fueron disminuyendo, una sonrisa de paz se dibujo en su rostro creyendo en las palabras que la joven le decía con ternura, el suave calor de su cuerpo fue perdiéndose hasta que el ultimo latido de su joven corazón ceso._

Inuyasha dejo de recordar aquello, la noche estaba por caer y pronto tendría que salir a buscar a su querida. Recogió la espada que seguía tirada en el suelo, enfundándola nuevamente junto a toukijin, para después estar saliendo presurosamente de la choza.

7777777

En una esquina oscura se encontraba aquel hombre, mirando interesado por el pequeño espejo que una niña albina sostenía. Una sonrisa torcida se adorno en su rostro al ver la comodidad en la que se encontraban sus enemigos, un momento de paz, que destruiría en cualquier momento. Pero por ahora era necesario mantener aquella paz ficticia por algunos días más, quizás semanas.

Únicamente eso.

Alejo algunos de aquellos largos mechones que se revelaban contra él, arrojándolos lejos de su rostro. La pequeña niña se alejo en silencio moviendo lenta y pausado sus pies, guardando el espejo entre sus ropas, mientras dejaba entrar a otra persona en la habitación.

Gimió placenteramente al recordar el plan que tenia en mente, una parte del mismo ya estaba hecha aunque claro, con mas inconvenientes de los que tenia previstos, definitivamente debió de hacer caso aquellas advertencias.

Si la sangre demoníaca de un hanyou enloquecido era inestable, hacer que un youkai puro fuera segado totalmente por su sangre de demonio era aun más irregular y poco confiable que la del hanyou.

Pero estaba complacido del desempeño del youkai, se volvo asesino de todo lo que estaba a su alcance, aquello era realmente conveniente. Como le había costado todo aquello, hacer que ese brazo volviera a este mundo y luego volver a incrustárselo a su dueño, pero como pudo perder el poder que había ejercido en el así de fácil.

—Todo pasó por no hacer caso de lo que te decía—

Aquella voz, esa mujer estaba ahí.

Bueno si podía decirle mujer a esa muñeca, cerca de él mirándolo con sus fríos y calculadores ojos castaños...

— ¿A que te refieres? Kikyo— ironía en sus palabras, al igual que poco interés.

Era un simple error, pero los planes seguían su curso, o más bien.

Tomaron un curso más interesante.

—Te lo dije, no le pongas el brazo que no había sido purificado. Todo el rencor de los demonios que han muerto estaban contenidos en él. Seguramente esa fuerza se encuentra dormida en estos momentos. Más aparte de eso ese fragmento con energías negativas provenientes de ti— Kikyo lo miraba fijamente sin perder de vista ni uno solo de aquellos rasgos finos y crueles que la miraban con rencor.

— Aun así, todo salió como esperaba, además posee un fragmento muy especial en su interior, tan así que tu reencarnación no pudo sentirlo— el demonio dejo de mirarla mientras en su mano se formaban distintas armas, todas creadas con partes de su cuerpo, dándole a entender que lo que la mujer le dijera no le interesaba.

Mas Kikyo no quería dejar eso terminado.

—Puede ser, pero debes tener cuidado, recuerda que..—

—Si, lo que digas— Murmuro aquel hombre levantándose de su lugar, sin esperar a que la mujer le siguiera.

Camino por los largos pasillos del nuevo palacio que tenia, pasando de largo ante sus hijos. Aquellas extensiones que estaban hartándole con cada segundo que seguían fuera de él. Se detuvo de golpe cuando llego al amplio jardín, muerto en su totalidad por el excesivo veneno que estaba presente.

—El poder del que hablas no esta dormido, se encuentra escondido en su interior, listo para salir cuando así lo vea conveniente. Por ahora, todo esta en la perfección y tu debes seguir con tu trabajo—

—Seguir aparentando que deseo estar con Inuyasha— murmuro Kikyo automáticamente, antes de colocarse cerca de él.

—Así es, es parte del plan. Además de que serás una parte esencial en el mismo— el hombre se giro para encararla, Kikyo observo la mirada de asco y repugnancia que le brindaba.

La mujer se acerco hasta quedar muy cerca de él, mientras pasaba sus largos brazos por su cuello, haciendo que se acercara a su rostro al mismo tiempo que depositaba un simple beso en sus labios, un roce que no fue correspondido por el joven. Kikyo se alejo de él mientras algunas de las serpientes caza-almas la envolvían y empezaban a levantarla del suelo.

—Solo no olvides tu promesa Naraku— Naraku no contesto nada solo dio media vuelta y entro nuevamente a su castillo.

— Como olvidarla Kikyo, pero tendrás que pelear con Sesshoumaru antes de que este mate a Inuyasha. Eso claro si la otra mujer no se adelanta en eso, así eliminare a los cuatro— Murmuro aquello bastante alto asegurándose que esa molestosa hija suya escuchara también su voz.

Era poco decir que esperaba que intentara traicionarlo, siempre ansiando su preciada libertad.

Libre como el viento, había dicho una vez, que estupidez, jamás seria libre, de eso se encargaría Naraku.

Kagura desde una esquina miraba con odio a su padre, así que aquello se traía entre manos, perfecto, esta vez obtendría lo que anhelaba.


	6. CAPITULO SEXTO Recuerdos al Atardecer

**My Lost Memories- Mis Memorias Perdidas**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Capitulo 6. Recuerdos al Atardecer

Sí

Debía aceptarlo realmente ese youkai se veía muy bien en aquellas ropas modernas.

Aunque las mismas le quedaran algo ajustadas en ciertas partes de su cuerpo por no ser de su talla. Algunos de los músculos de Sesshoumaru eran muy marcados y se apreciaban con claridad en esas ropas, pero afortunadamente aquel amplio sweater negro le quedaba a la medida. Cubría la camisa blanca y los jeans azules que portaba. No era que la antigua ropa que usaba le hiciera verse mal, pero esta le quedaba aun mejor y ese cabello tan largo y suelto le lucia un poco más.

Kagome dejo de observarlo tan atentamente cuando los dorados ojos del youkai se llenaron de frialdad y rencor.

Esa misma mirada, aquella que el antiguo Sesshoumaru mostraba cuando Inuyasha o algún otro de sus enemigos estaba presente. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir apresuradamente y sus ojos mostraron miedo, pero de golpe se calmo al darse cuenta que aquella mirada no era para ella. Kagome sudo una enorme gota, Sesshoumaru estaba molesto y le gruñía aun par de palillos que no hacían caso a su voluntad y resbalaban de sus dedos de igual forma que aquel bocado, mismo que intentaba llevar a sus labios.

Finalmente, una mueca de fastidio mostró el rostro del joven youkai al darse por vencido soltando la comida. Kagome no pudo evitar reírse por la situación y el joven solo la miro molesto pero inmediatamente una risa suave surgió de sus labios acompañando a la de la chica.

La miko sonrió complacida, este Sesshoumaru era sumamente agradable y divertido, aun más que muchas de las personas a las que había conocido.

Seguramente ambos llegarían a ser buenos amigos, al menos hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad. La joven se levanto despacio de su lugar, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Sesshoumaru no sabia usar los palillos y seguramente era por que jamás había comido con ellos.

Entonces ¿Qué era lo que los youkais comían?

Hizo un esfuerzo en imaginarlo, pero no llego a nada en absoluto.

El antiguo Sesshoumaru era tan misterioso e impredecible. Alejo aquellos pensamientos de su mente, de nada le servía ahora. Tomo entre sus dedos algunos de aquellos utensilios occidentales para comer, esos mismos que su madre había comprado meses atrás, según ella por precaución.

Uno nunca sabia cuando podría necesitarlos.

Kagome sonrió, este era el momento perfecto, a pesar de que el youkai era agradable, sabía que no tendría la paciencia y ánimos para enseñarle a utilizar correctamente los palillos. Sesshoumaru los observo con cuidado, examinándolos detenidamente antes de probar comida con ellos. Tomo algo del alimento con los mismos lentamente, una sonrisa sutil se formo en sus labios al ver que estos ya no se le caían, definitivamente pudo degustar aquel manjar.

¡Esas cosas que la mujer le había dado eran más fáciles de usar que esos dos palos!

El youkai volvió a probar bocado, aquella comida sabía extraño. No recordaba haber probado algo igual, sin embargo la mezcla de sabores y el sutil aroma era embriagador y bueno. Lentamente su plato fue quedándose sin comida sobre él. Observo como la joven se levantaba llevándose aquellos platos dejando limpia la mesa, seguramente aun faltaba algo y ella iba a traerlo, mas aun así, aquello no le inquietaba. Lo que en aquellos momentos necesitaba era saber de su vida, de su pasado, de todo su ser.

Si es que era alguien.

Miro las ropas que llevaba puestas, no le incomodaban del todo, pero sentía que no era su forma de ser. Como si le faltase algo, mas específicamente como si faltase algo en su hombro, esa continua sensación de vació. Miró sus manos estudiándolas lentamente. Las marcas rojas, las uñas largas y afiladas en sus dedos. Palpo suavemente sus orejas que terminaban en tenues y marcados picos.

Definitivamente él no era igual a esa mujer, ni al monje que la acompañaba en aquella aldea. Era algo más, alguien poderoso y fuerte. Pues de no ser así entonces aquella herida que llevaba en su cuerpo no sanaría tan rápido como lo hacía.

Además estaba el misterio del lugar donde ahora se encontraba. Todo era tan diferente a la aldea y choza donde había estado, aunque en sí tenían algo en común con él. Seguía sin significar nada.

Continuaba sin recordar quien era.

Dejo de pensar en aquello cuando la joven se acerco nuevamente a él, tendiéndole un pequeño recipiente con algo caliente dentro. Aquel aroma inundaba sus sentidos, tan suave y dulce. Y en menos de un breve instante supo que jamás lo había conocido.

— ¡Cuidado esta caliente! — Murmuro la chica mientras se sentaba cerca de él, acerco sus labios con cuidado a la orilla del recipiente y bebió. Delicioso, tal y como pensó que estaría.

— Una taza de chocolate caliente es lo mejor para una mañana fría ¿No lo crees?— Kagome sonrió complacida.

El youkai no dijo nada solo le dedico una mirada antes de volver a perderse en el sabor de la bebida. Kagome dejo de verlo mientras aspiraba el suave aroma. Solo hasta momentos después, deposito en la mesa lejos de ella su taza y empezó a hablar, lenta y pausadamente dejando que Sesshoumaru entendiera todas y cada una de las palabras que decía.

Aquello era su pasado, animadamente la joven mencionaba cada cosa de lo que era su vida.

El rostro de Sesshoumaru que hasta ese entonces era inexpresivo y frió, ahora mostraba cada una de las emociones que aquel relato le producía. Cada palabra era más intensa y reveladora que las otras. Él un demonio guerrero, dueño de bastas y prometedoras tierras. Heredero de invencibles ejércitos que pertenecieron a su padre. Aquel medio hermano que le aborrecía.

El youkai escuchaba extasiado todas y cada una de las palabras que la joven relataba, pero algo le decía en su interior que era la historia a medias, que aun le faltaba demasiado de su vida. Esa continúa ansiedad que su amnesia le producía. Sus ojos mostraron un sutil brillo de duda, mismo que no paso desapercibido por los ojos de Kagome.

—Este veras, pocas veces me hablaste mas sobre ti — murmuro la chica avergonzada apartando su mirada de aquellos ojos que la observaban con incredulidad.

Y es que ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Hablarle de las peleas que tenían? ¿De los miles de monstruos y humanos que había eliminado? ¿De su rivalidad enfermiza con Inuyasha? ¿De la muerte de la niña y su ayudante? No aquello aun era demasiado para explicarlo, mas aun, si no deba claras muestras de reconocer lo mas sencillo de su vida.

Era una lastima que no conociera mas afondo la vida del youkai y ayudarle a recordar las cosas reconfortantes que tenia.

El youkai bebió un poco más de aquella bebida espesa, totalmente concentrado en sus pensamientos. Kagome lo observo en silencio, parecía tan ajeno a todo, su forma de ser era más calmada y manejable de lo que pensaba, pero aquella elegancia y la firmeza en sus movimientos, reflejaban la superioridad y autoridad que él poseía desde siempre.

Aun, sin recuerdos, parecía ser el mismo de siempre, no cuestiono ni una sola palabra que la joven había dicho. Al contrario parecía que lo aceptaba y ya. Negándose a profundizar en su pasado, a pesar de el mismo fuese tan vació, de faltarle mas explicaciones de su vida.

Sus dorados ojos reflejaban una pequeña chispa de miedo. Miedo a algo terrible. A una horrible memoria que no deseaba recordar. Y Kagome sabía a que le temía. Una sonrisa triste se formo en los labios de la miko pero inmediatamente fue borrada por una alegre.

— ¡Animo Sesshoumaru! Pronto lo recordaras por ti mismo — Sesshoumaru la miro tranquilo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y volvía a perderse en el sabor de su bebida.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

— ¿Y esto? —

Kagome tomo ente sus manos aquel grueso libro de fotos que hasta aquellos momentos continuaba en el suelo. Lo abrió con cuidado, para después lamentarse por haberlo hecho al posar sus castaños ojos sobre una fotografía en especial. Una donde aparecía ella junto a Inuyasha, aunque no era como las demás fotos donde todos salían prácticamente con una sonrisa, sino que en esta ambos estaban enfadados, sin mirarse y con los brazos cruzados.

Kagome sonrió con amargura. Había vivido un sueño durante demasiado tiempo, uno donde confiaba que con su trato y el tiempo aquel hanyou le apreciaría como era debido y terminaría dándole un lugar en su corazón como su única compañera. Pero jamás había podido borrar el recuerdo de aquella mujer. Esa que había sido ella misma, en una vida pasada.

Levanto sus ojos de la pequeña imagen encontrándose con la mirada dura del youkai. Ya era suficiente sufrimiento para su corazón, no merecía derramar mas lagrimas por ese desconsiderado. La joven miro con interés las doradas pupilas que tomaban un brillo especial lleno de furia al ver la misma imagen que ella había visto.

—Ese el que estuvo esos días fastidiándome— murmuro Sesshoumaru con desprecio.

—Si y además es tu medio hermano — dijo Kagome al tiempo que cerraba el libro y lo dejaba nuevamente sobre la mesita que estaba junto a su cama. Sesshoumaru la miro un segundo entes de girarse y caminar hacia la ventana, para luego posar sus ojos sobre el viejo templo ahí cerca de la casa.

—No recuerdo nada anterior de él, pero tengo presente lo que me hizo cuando desperté — el youkai miro de reojo a la joven que se acercaba lentamente a su lado — Y le haré pagar por ello — Kagome sonrió divertida.

— Ves lo que te dije, el odio es mutuo— La mirada de joven se ensombreció desapareciendo el débil brillo que su mirada poseía — Aunque nunca he entendido el por que del mismo—

Sesshoumaru dejo de verla, ni el mismo lo sabía. El suave brillo verde de aquel árbol tan majestuoso llamo su atención, se alzaba imponente y lleno de vida. Lo había visto al momento que llego aquel lugar y deseaba estar bajo su sombra. Lentamente las palabras empezaron a abandonar sus labios.

—Tal vez porque me haya provocado algo tan imperdonable, como a ti — la miko que hasta aquellos momentos había estado perdida en recuerdos, ahora miraba con interés a aquel joven youkai que desordenaba algunos de los peluches que tenia sobre el pequeño bordo en la ventana. Camino el pequeño tramo que los separaba quedando junto a él, ambos mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres decir? —

— Era él por quien llorabas la otra noche. Lo sé por que tus ojos se entristecieron al verlo y es lo mismo cada vez que hablas de él — Sesshoumaru dijo aquello con calma, su rostro sereno no expresaba sentimiento alguno, pero ese brillo de rabia en sus ojos no desaparecía. Kagome comprendió aquello, Sesshoumaru podría no mostrar sus sentimientos con su voz o con gestos sobre su rostro, pero sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que su interior sentía.

—Si, fue por el que estuve así — acepto la chica mientras sus ojos dejaban de mirar afuera y se perdían en el perfil del youkai.

— Pero gracias a ti me siento mas tranquila — Sesshoumaru dejo de mover aquellos peluches con sus dedos para girar su rostro y encontrar a una joven que le sonreía amablemente. Aquello le incomodaba.

—Yo no hice nada, necesitabas a alguien y era el único que se encontraba ahí — Sesshoumaru dio vuelta caminado por la pequeña habitación mirando con desinterés los alrededores.

Aquella imagen en el corazón del youkai seguía presente. Aquellas voces que le llamaban, sus memorias perdidas. Algo terrible había pasado. Lo sentía y aquello mismo le decía que era él causante de aquello. Ya que de no ser así, entonces no hubiera habido aquella exhaustiva vigilancia a la que lo tenían sometido, ni hubiese estado alejado de la aldea, condenado a estar encerrado en aquella choza.

Tampoco tendría aquella herida, que en aquellos momentos era recorrida por sus largos y blancos dedos. Su pasado era oscuro y sus esperanzas de que todo aquello fuese solo un error, eran pocas. El semblante tranquilo y pacifico que el youkai mostraba se oscureció de golpe y su mirada desbordaba una gran tristeza.

Tal vez para él lo mejor hubiese sido quedar muerto.

A pesar de que el youkai le diera la espalda y que ocultara su rostro bajo aquellos largos mechones blancos, para Kagome no era difícil saber lo que sentía. Algo le entristecía, le incomodaba y lastimaba a cada segundo que pasaba callado. Sesshoumaru no era tonto, tal vez no recordaba nada, pero eso no impedía que su mente sacara lentamente la obvia verdad de las cosas.

No sentía compasión por el youkai, ni lastima. Quería ayudarlo, por que se lo debía y no quería que se forzaran sus recuerdos.

Lo mejor era que poco a poco Sesshoumaru por si solo recordara.

Camino hacia el quedando frente al mismo que poso sus fríos ojos sobre ella.

— ¿Que te parece si, traemos las cosas para arreglar el futón donde dormirás en esta habitación? — murmuro la chica animada mientras tomaba las manos del youkai entre las suyas. Sesshoumaru la miro extrañado, aquella mujer hablaba en serio.

— ¿Aquí contigo? —

— ¡Sip! Lo siento, pero no tenemos más habitaciones. Además no se cuando lleguen mis familiares y créeme dejarte en la habitación de mi hermano sin su permiso no es nada recomendable — Kagome dijo aquello con serio temor, pero después una mirada cálida y una suave sonrisa adorno sus labios.

— ¡Descuida No te va a Pasar nada! ¡Y no ronco cuando duerno! —

Kagome cerró uno de sus ojos y saco la lengua dándole a entender al youkai que era solo una pequeña broma. Sesshoumaru sudo una gota antes de ser jalado por la chica para salir de la habitación, pero se preguntaba si estaría realmente seguro al lado de Kagome.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

La helada brisa trajo consigo algunos de aquellos suaves y blancos copos de nieve, los cuales cayeron sobre la pálida mano de la joven, pero no llegaron a derretirse, sino que estaban ahí como un adorno más en su suave piel. Los suaves dedos de aquel joven tomaron con cuidado y delicadeza aquellos copos mismos que lentamente se fueron derritiendo entre sus garras mientras los observaba desaparecer con sus dorados ojos.

La joven miko tomo aquella mano para luego acercarla a sus labios y depositar un suave beso en ellas para después, colocarla junto a la otra ahí en su estrecha cintura, mientras su cuerpo buscaba calor en el amplio pecho del joven de cabellos blancos. Ese joven la abrazo con ternura mientras recargaba su cabeza en el nacimiento del cuello de la mujer de cabellos negros.

— Inuyasha — los ojos del joven hanyou se volvieron a abrir brillando con intensidad al notar aquellos ojos castaños sobre él

— Ya has hablado con Kagome sobre esto — Los dorados ojos de Inuyasha dejaron de brillar con la sola mención de aquel nombre. Alejo sus manos de la mujer para poder sujetar con fuerza la tibia frazada que les protegía del cruel invierno.

Pero a pesar de las inclemencias disfrutaba de estar junto a ella. Ahí sentados a la orilla del congelado río, siendo cubiertos lentamente por la nieve, mas la calidez de los sentimientos de ambos impedían que aquel frió entrara en sus corazones. Tanto tiempo separados, tantos deseos frustrados y ahora estaban ahí, juntos, por lo que les restaba de vida a ambos. Este no era el momento para alguien más o para pensar en otros, solo era una tarde exclusiva a ellos dos.

—Kikyo, podríamos dejar de pensar en ella y dedicarnos a disfrutar de este tiempo juntos — los ojos de Kikyo se cerraron y nuevamente volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho del joven. Quería reclamarle por no hacer lo que le pedía, pero aun era muy pronto y por ahora no deseaba enemistarse con el hanyou.

A demás Naraku aun no daba claras señales de algún nuevo paso del plan. Cerro sus brazos detrás de la espalda de Inuyasha acercándose con eso un poco mas a el. No estaba de más disfrutar de aquella compañía, aunque solo fuese por corto tiempo. Y solo habían pasado algunos días desde que la presencia del youkai y de su reencarnación se había desaparecido de los alrededores del lugar.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Kagome se perdió entre los pasillos de la pequeña casa llegando hasta el cuarto de baño, lista para sacar algunos de los aditamentos que necesitaba para curar la pequeña herida que Sesshoumaru aun tenia. Era una buena señal para su salud, su cuerpo dejaría de ocuparse de la minúscula herida sangrante para ocuparse en curar las heridas internas de su mente, ayudándole a recordar.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que llegaron al presente, era agradable el no tener que estar en la escuela debido a las vacaciones de invierno. Pero pasar el día atendiendo el templo ella y el youkai, digamos que no era muy divertido. Mas aun cuando tan pocas personas llegaban al mismo, aunque últimamente mas jovencitas entraban solo unos minutos para comparar alguno de los amuletos que el joven llevaba para las ventas.

Kagome no podía enfadarse por aquello, además era obvio que sucedería, de no ser por las sutiles marcas en su rostro y las orejas en punta, dejaría de aparentar ser un youkai y seria mas humano. Aunque aquello llamaba la atención de las chicas. El guapo empleado ataviado con ropas de monje y extrañas marcas en el rostro como uno de los antiguos demonios que habitaron Japón. Los amuletos estaban de sobra, pero admirar al joven no era pérdida de tiempo. Bueno, estaba bien si conseguía vender la mayoría de los amuletos que llevaba en sus manos. Cosa que siempre hacia, incluso llegaba hasta ella para quitarle los que la joven intentaba vender, todo por que los suyos se habían terminado.

Nuevamente estaba vestida de sacerdotisa, el traje rojo con blanco y sus cabellos sujetos por esa cinta blanca. Seguramente se vería como Kikyo, pero aquello era necesario, más aun si de trabajar en el templo se trataba. Tampoco podía quejarse, las ventas habían subido, tanto por el youkai como por ella, que nunca antes había probado suerte en las ventas de amuletos mágicos.

Amuletos para el amor, la buena suerte, suerte en los estudios, escuela, trabajo, que variedad tan extensa había.

Aquello era más lucrativo que los llaveros con la piedra falsa de Shikon que su abuelo vendía.

Tomo con cuidado las vendas y las coloco aun lado del espejo, dentro de poco las compras navideñas empezarían y seguramente sus amigas vendrían por ella para hacer las propias. Suspiró decepcionada, seguramente se divertiría ahí, pero lamentablemente no podría dejar al youkai solo y mucho menos llevarlo con ella. Sí lo aceptaba, algunas veces habían salido juntos. Pero nunca convivieron con más personas aparte de ambos.

Debía confesar que Sesshoumaru no era mala compañía después de todo. Era divertido y cuando conversaban, la plática parecía no tener fin. Las horas pasaban sin sentirse, bajo la amena conversación que iba desde aquellas cosas que Kagome le enseñaba de la mayoría de los aparatos y objetos del mundo moderno que desconocía. Así como conjuros, demonios, amuletos o hechizos. Incluso el mismo Sesshoumaru sabia de leyendas e historias antiguas más emocionantes y verdaderas que la mayoría de los cuentos falsos que su abuelo contaba. Cuando terminaba Sesshoumaru recapacitaba sobre lo que decía, no recordaba quien había enseñado todo aquello o como lo sabía pero estaba ahí y surgía de sus labios sin detenerse.

También estaban aquellos días en los que las platicas los cansaban y ella proponía salir un rato a la cuidad. Una suave risa escapo de sus labios al recordar como un día antes habían salido, ella se encargo de vestirlo para la ocasión haciéndolo lucir normal y agresivo al mismo tiempo, con aquella camisa larga negra, y aquel amplio y sencillo abrigo blanco cubriéndolo. Los comunes y nuevos jeans azules un poco holgados separándose de su cuerpo. Despeinándolo de más de su flequillo para ocultar la luna de su frente y colocando unas delgadas bandas blancas en sus mejillas para ocultar las propias de color violáceo casi carmesí. El cabello suelto, aunque cubriendo parte de las orejas entre el mismo.

Definitivamente tenia la impresión de ver un chico rudo, pero sencillo, con una belleza y arrogancia dignas de un ángel.

Claro parecería un humano normal de no ser por aquellas pupilas doradas, tomo unas ligeras y deportivas gafas oscuras colocándolas con cuidado sobre su rostro. Dejo que Sesshoumaru siguiera sonriendo ante el espejo, mientras ella terminaba de colocarse aquella suave bufanda color crema sobre el delicado pero cálido suéter caoba que llevaba puesto, una simple y pequeña falda de tablones en color vino daba color a su vestimenta, las largas calcetas del mismo color que el suéter que llegaban hasta unos centímetros abajo de la falda, protegerían sus piernas del frió invernal al igual que las botas mismas que llegaban un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas.

Tomo el pequeño bolso antes de salir caminando tranquilamente seguida de un youkai. Una de las pequeñas manos de la miko fue sujetada por las frías del youkai, quien al ver la mirada de sorpresa fue soltada de aquel agarre.

— Perdón, pero pensé que era lo correcto. Bueno, eso es lo que vi.— murmuro el youkai mientras apartaba la mirada de la chica y señalaba con sus garras a una pareja delante de ellos, que como el youkai había visto, caminaban tomados de las manos.

La joven sonrió al mismo tiempo que sujetaba nuevamente la mano del joven entre las suyas. No había problema si hacían aquello, además eran amigos ¿Los amigos podían tomarse de las manos no? Se repetía la miko mientras caminaban por las calles, restaurantes y tiendas departamentales. Empezaba a sentirse molesta, a pesar de que iban tomados de las manos las chicas no dejaban de coquetear con Sesshoumaru, aunque no debía quejarse, a ella también la miraban con sumo interés varios chicos, aunque la presencia del joven los ahuyentaba.

La joven pudo observar como una mujer se acerco hasta el youkai mientras alejaba a Kagome de él, acercándose a su cuerpo, diciéndole al oído quien sabe que cosas pero claramente noto cuando le dio un pedazo de papel y se alejaba despidiéndose y diciéndole sonoramente que la llamara. Sesshoumaru miraba con sorpresa y duda aquello, volteándose buscando a Kagome quien había empezado a caminar sin esperarlo. La blanca hoja de papel que promocionaba un juguete cayo de sus manos siendo pisada por las personas que circundaban la calle.

Kagome decidió que era suficiente, estaba enfadada. No, furiosa. Sabia que el youkai la seguía, lejos de ella, pero ahí estaba. Llevó a Sesshoumaru hasta un pequeño y privado café donde descansaría un momento. El joven se sentó aun lado de ella, quedando ambos frente a frente, pero la mirada de la chica lo evitaba.

Estaba mal, Sesshoumaru era su amigo, no debía de sentir celos, no por eso. Era normal en estos tiempos, pero aun así debió de alejarla de él y no lo hizo. Ambos hermanos eran iguales, caían ante los pies de las mujeres bonitas. Por que jamás la tomaban en cuenta.

— ¿Porqué estas molesta?— Kagome miro furiosa al youkai, pero su mirada se suavizo cuando lo vio jugando con un pequeño juguete, los brillantes colores que desprendía el pequeño pescado naranja con rayas negras y blancas de esa famosa película de Disney, la miko lo reconoció, era el tal "Nemo", los dedos del joven se lo pasaron depositándolo suavemente en sus manos. Esperando que aquel objeto la tranquilizara.

— Esto es lo que medio esa mujer, me dijo que hay una promoción, algo así como un sorteo, que si juntaba varios, como se llamaban... códigos, que la llamara para un premio — Kagome no jugo con el pescadillo al contrario lo dejo caer en la mesa. Sesshoumaru ya no la observaba, su rostro estaba libre de aquellas gafas y miraban con interés la pequeña televisión.

Kagome suspiro, aun sin saber lo que le pasaba. Aquello eran celos, increíbles celos de esa mujer que se había acercado y tomado aquellas confianzas con el youkai. Ese tipo de confianza que solo tenía ella para él. Una jovencita se acerco hasta ellos, preguntando lo que deseaban tomar. Kagome ordeno por ambos. Tomo ese pequeño juguete y paso sus dedos por el dispositivo de censor que encendía las luces, sus ojos iluminados por la pequeña luz que emitía.

Kagome se topo con la mirada fija que Sesshoumaru tenia sobre ella, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, aquellas pupilas doradas mirándola con tranquilidad como si la estudiara. Aquel escudriño la estaba incomodando, tanto que lentamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

— ¿Que pasa?— pregunto la joven rodando sus ojos, evitando la continua mirada del youkai. Los dedos de Sesshoumaru ahora estaban ahí, acariciando lentamente la mejilla de Kagome, haciendo que esta volviera a mirarlo, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de aquellas cuencas doradas.

— Me pregunto si esto será igual cuando recuerde — siseo el youkai con tristeza —Sabes, creo que será triste si después de vivir por tanto tiempo juntos nos separemos para siempre — Kagome aparto su vista sabiendo que no podría soportar aquellas mirada cálida y dulce del youkai.

— Nunca me has dicho si tu y yo fuimos amigos, ya lo se, ahora lo somos de eso no me queda duda. Pero si antes no lo fuimos, entonces no hay nada de que preocuparnos ¿Verdad Kagome? —

Sesshoumaru detuvo su plática esperando una respuesta de la joven mientras lentamente retiraba aquellas gafas negras que llevaba puestas y los dejos sobre la mesa. Aquella joven que no respondía ni le miraba. Kagome no tenia la intención de decir nada o aceptar algo, solo eran simples compañeros orillados a estar juntos por una simple promesa.

Kagome lentamente fue subiendo la mirada dirigiéndose al rostro del youkai, deseaba encontrarlo sonriendo como la mayoría lo veía. Mas la visión de aquel rostro hizo que el corazón de Kagome latiera rápidamente, el semblante de Sesshoumaru era tranquilo, pero sus ojos reflejaban aquella infinita tristeza, como si le pesara en el alma no saber nada exactamente de ambos

— ¿Qué fuimos Kagome? ¿Por qué no quieres decirme que éramos realmente tu y yo?— los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru se clavaron sobre aquellos castaños de la miko que lentamente se humedecían. Sesshoumaru dejo de atormentarla quitándole la mirada de encima.

—Es tan patético no saberlo, no recordarlo y que no pueda hacer nada para que me lo digas — Sesshoumaru tomo entre sus manos el pequeño salero que estaba sobre la mesa dejando entre sus dedos algunos de los granos de sal.—Pero aun así eso me tranquiliza—

Kagome le observaba, deseaba hablar, decirle todo, pero un fuerte nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. No quería lastimarlo con toda la verdad. Aunque era natural que Sesshoumaru quisiera saberlo todo, tampoco era bueno mentirle sobre la realidad. Sesshoumaru quería su pasado auque le temiera. Ella también tenia miedo, no quería perder a este Sesshoumaru.

Un intenso cariño había nacido en su corazón por aquel dulce y adorable joven.

—Me tranquiliza estar así Kagome.— la miko miro aquellos ojos dorados que nuevamente la veían aunque ahora estaban inyectados con alegría, Sesshoumaru era capaz de irradiar calidez y ternura con aquella sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

— Al menos si antes de que todo esto pasara, ambos no éramos mas que simples desconocidos, por lo menos durante estas semanas pude conocerte.— Sesshoumaru emitió una suave risa antes de alejar su mirada de la joven y volverla a posar sobre el televisor del pequeño local.

— Y agradezco por esa oportunidad.—Aquellas palabras fueron tan sincera y emotivas que hicieron sentir demasiado feliz al corazón de la joven miko, sus castaños ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y lo ultimo que Kagome supo fue que cayo junto a Sesshoumaru al suelo abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras de sus ojos bajaban algunas pequeñas lagrimas que mojaban la camisa del youkai.

Todas las personas que estaban en el pequeño local no dejaban de observar a la bella pareja que estaba ahí tendida en el suelo. El apuesto joven que sujetaba con delicadeza y suavidad a una linda chica de cabellos negros que estaba sobre él, sus ojos la observaban con ternura y cariño mientras esta solo escondía mas su rostro en el amplio pecho del chico, al mismo tiempo que emitía algunos ligeros lamentos.

Tomo con cuidado todos los aditamentos guardándolos entre las largas mangas de aquel traje, era molesto usarlo pero ayudaba algunas veces, lo bueno era que solo lo utilizaban durante las horas que disponían para trabajar en el viejo templo. Recordó que aquella tarde dulcemente, mientras una suave sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Lentamente bajo las escaleras acercándose hasta la puerta para caminar con dirección al templo, donde estaba segura Sesshoumaru la esperaba para el ya acostumbrado cambio de gasas y más. Pero el youkai no se encontraba ahí, sino cerca del árbol sagrado, mirándolo con interés infinito, se acerco a el despacio, quedando a unos escasos centímetros, el youkai se giró, Kagome se sorprendió al ver sus ojos húmedos y vidriosos mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa.

—Ahora recuerdo — Murmuro despacio sin emoción en su voz

Kagome dejo caer todas las cosas que llevaba en sus manos, llevándolas a sus labios evitando que un gemido de temor y tristeza. Sesshoumaru había empezado a recordar claramente, faltaba poco para que todo esto acabara y se sentía mal, no soportaba la idea de tener que separarse de aquel chico en quien se acostumbro a tratar.

No quería perderlo

No aun

El golpe seco de los objetos al chocar con el suelo fue el único sonido que se podía escuchar.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

TBC… en el próximo capítulo ;)

PF by Broken YunNa: Holy! Una gran disculpa a todos por no actualizar, pero miren, como recompensa he puesto dos capítulos seguidos en lugar de solo uno!.

He visto en varios reviews y cartas que me han envidado, una duda muy generalizada…

¿Dónde demonios están los demás capítulos? Pues bien, como he explicado desde el primer capitulo y desde un principio antes del fic, No hay forma de encontrar los demás capítulos, pues han sido borrados, por mi y en parte por FF net también.

Cuando decidí volver a continuar este fic, decidí hacerlo desde el principio y al leer, iba viendo que esta pagina que en un principio me había subido los capítulos tal por cual los había escrito, en determinado punto de que se yo (actualización del sitio o alguna falta que cometí) me borraron algunas partes de la mayoría de los capítulos. Así que decidí reescribir el fic y por consiguiente borrar el contenido de los demás capítulos. No hay forma alguna de conseguir los que faltan a menos que actualice pronto o que alguna de las personas que leyeron este fic lo tenga por ahí guardado y puedan facilitárselos, mas será la versión anterior y no esta nueva que estoy escribiendo justo ahora. Asi que les pido un poquito de paciencia que el fic se volverá a subir completito!.

Me despido entonces dejando aclarado todo (creo) deseándoles que se lo pasen bien en estas fiestas (quien las celebre) y unas felices vacaciones (Quien las tenga) y un feliz año nuevo si es que no les veo para antes de esas fechas! Un enorme beso y un gran abrazo de oso! Ahora abajo están los revies! Búsquense ahí si me dejaron alguno! ;P

Flordezereso: Hola! Mi encontrarme muy bien, gracias y espero que tu estés igual! Espero y haya contestado con lo anterior tus preguntas y gracias por tu revi! Saludos!!

YESSY: Hola! Respuesta arriba del revie! Por favor léelo y lo sabrás :) saludos!

La Gran Hana: Hola! Gracias por lo que me dices en verdad algo así emociona!! Aunque Rumiko-san no soportaría tanto mis locas ideas xD, en fin muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que te haya solucionado tus dudas! Besos!

Laura "la consternada": Hola! Ya decía que "la consternada" me sonaba xD, muchas gracias por leerme y por lo que me dices, te lo agradezco sinceramente! Un saludo y espero seguir viéndote por acá! Cuídate también y saludos!

Emihiromi: Hola! Que bien que te gusto el capitulo! Saludos!

Shandy-chan: Hola! Pues para que no te piques tanto (eso creo) te dejo dos capítulos seguiditos! Saludos!

Silvemy89: Hola! Seeeep u.u! a ver que pasa!

Candy: Hola! Que rayos? Creo que lo he explicado todo desde el primer capitulo de fic y ahora también en este xD… Byeeee!

Saya-Otonashi1: Hola! Gracias y aquí continuación doble! :)

kagome the snape: Hola! Gracias por tu preocupación y creo que acabo de despejar tu duda, aun así veré que puedo hacer. Saludos!

AllySan: Hola! Así es, solo algunas partes que ameritan serlo han sido reeditadas, gracias por leer!


	7. CAPITULO 7 Separada Cruelmente de Ti

**My Lost Memories- Mis Memorias Perdidas**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Capitulo 7. Separada Cruelmente de Ti

Kagome le había dicho que esperara en aquel lugar, pero no podía estar tranquilo. No estando cerca de ese árbol, algo le decía que debía estar ahí, frente a él. Lentamente se acerco al mismo alejándose cada paso mas de aquella cómoda y acogedora habitación. El suave viento acariciando su rostro y los tibios rayos de sol reflejados por algunas hojas de ese árbol místico lo hacían sentir tranquilo y en paz. Una sensación que pocas veces había experimentado desde que estaba conciente.

Lentamente y como un débil susurro aquella voz nuevamente se hacia presente en su cabeza, llamándole suavemente con el dulce timbre de sus palabras.

Por favor Recuérdame… Recuérdame cuando veas la Luna...

El rostro de una pequeña niña llego a su mente

Los largos cabellos rubios casi blancos se revolvían suavemente con la suave brisa, el cuerpo de una mujer de la cual no distinguía su rostro empujaba a la dueña de esos cabellos hasta estar cerca de él. Tenia pena la pequeña, aunque sonreía levemente mientras sus tibias mejillas se enrojecían.

Unos grandes y profundos ojos azules como el cielo recorrieron al pequeño youkai, que era un poco más alto que la pequeña. Era bonita, pensó el pequeño mientras sus ojos grababan todos los detalles del rostro de la chiquilla. Su dulce mirada, las finas mejillas un poco rojas contrastando con su pálida piel, aquellas pequeñas marcas en su frente, que semejaban ser pequeñas hojas, dos a cada lado. Los sedosos mechones de cabello que recorrían su rostro enmarcándolo como una aureola. El delicado kimono blanco con sakuras bordadas en él. La mujer que estaba detrás de ellos se acerco hablándole al pequeño youkai con su voz profunda y autoritaria.

— Saluda a tu prometida Sesshoumaru, ella es Lady Sakura, de las tierras del Norte —

Sesshoumaru hizo una leve reverencia mientras tomaba con delicadeza la fina y suave mano de Sakura. Ambos recorrieron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse el pequeño sendero de cerezos en flor que arrojaban sus pequeñas flores adornando el camino del extenso y verde prado que era el jardín de aquella imponente mansión, Sesshoumaru sonreía encantado de la pequeña youkai.

Mientras se daba cuenta que Sakura, era aun más hermosa que aquellas finas y delicadas flores de los cerezos. 

Sesshoumaru llevo una de sus manos a su rostro tratando de soportar el pequeño malestar que sentía, aquello era parte de sus recuerdos, su querida Sakura. Debía resistir un poco más y no dejar que aquellos recuerdos volvieran a perderse, concentro todas sus fuerzas en aquella dulce visión. Lentamente la imagen de la niña se transformaba para dar paso a una hermosa mujer, amada Sakura.

Sesshoumaru lentamente se colocaba sobre el cuerpo aquella dura pero ligera armadura, hecha con algunos de los huesos y colmillos de su propia madre, mismos que fueron dados antes de que el cuerpo de la misma fuese enterrado como era la tradición youkai. Aquello también era una costumbre, los huesos de los familiares o colmillos eran utilizados para crear fuertes armas sobrenaturales o bien resistentes y ligeras armaduras como la que en pocos minutos terminaría de acomodar sobre su esbelto cuerpo. 

Un leve ruido hizo detener todas las actividades que llevaba a cabo para vestir aquella armadura, los suaves pasos de una frágil youkai apenas eran audibles, pero su inconfundible aroma se esparcía por la amplia habitación embriagándolo. El delicado cuerpo de su esposa se recargo contra él mientras lo abrazaba, podía oler su miedo, ella temía por su vida. Se giro para atraerla a sus brazos, reconfortándola.

— Tranquila, solo estaremos fuera dos o tres días, Mi padre piensa que ese tiempo será necesario para contenerles y hacerles ver a esos youkais rebeldes que deben ser leales a nuestros reinos, sabes que esto lo hago por tu bienestar, así como por las tierras del norte y oeste —

Los cálidos ojos azules de la youkai estaban llenos de lágrimas. Los dedos de Sesshoumaru acariciaron los largos cabellos rubios que se arrastraban libres por el suelo ensuciándose con el fino polvo que tenia, mientras sus labios se deshacían de aquellas gotas saladas. 

— Tengo miedo, algo me dice que, te perderé para siempre.— la youkai abrazo con fuerza a su esposo. Sesshoumaru la aparto un poco de si rompiendo el dulce abrazo mientras tomaba el bello rostro de la mujer entre sus manos atrayéndola para darle un suave beso.

— Nada de eso sucederá, volveré a ti y no dejare que nada vuelva a separarnos.— Sakura le mostró una dulce sonrisa pero las lagrimas de sus ojos no dejaban de caer. 

Sesshoumaru iba a decir algo mas pero los fuertes golpes en la puerta lo llamaban, era hora de partir, se alejo de la youkai no sin antes acariciar su rostro y acomodar aquellos tan amados cabellos rubios que se revelaban. Estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta pero una de las frágiles manos de la youkai le sujeto de la manga de sus ropas impidiéndole partir.

Lentamente se giro, observándola con cuidado, entre sus manos llevaba algo que parecía un abrigo, era una estola, tal y como la que su padre llevaba tras la espalda, pero esta era mas pequeña. Recordaba que su querida madre le había hecho aquella piel con su propio pelaje a su padre, esto cuando se transformaba en su forma verdadera, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su querida Sakura en su apariencia natural, pero ahí estaba la clara muestra de que lo había hecho por él.

Tomo la estola con sus manos acariciando el suave pelaje de la misma, tan sedoso y delicado como los cabellos rubios de su mujer. Lentamente la paso por su brazo derecho ajustándola fuertemente para que no se soltara. Sakura se acerco, acomodándola un poco mas, sus dedos perdiéndose en la mejilla del youkai al igual que sus ojos en su mirada, Sesshoumaru lentamente se alejo de ella saliendo por la puerta, llevando en sus labios una suave sonrisa, con mas confianza y ánimos para la batalla, aquella estola era como una extensión de su amada que incluso lo acompañaría en combate.

Sesshoumaru sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, aquella sensación de vació en su hombro, extrañaba ese recuerdo de su Sakura. Una sensación de ardor recorrió su cuerpo, fuego, llamas devorándolo todo a su paso. Un dolor intenso en su cabeza lo hizo caer de rodillas rudamente contra el suelo mientras sus manos se perdían entre sus cabellos blancos.

— ¡SAKURA! — el desgarrado grito el youkai atravesó el silencio nocturno que solo era perturbado por las crepitantes llamas que consumían lo que quedaba del fuerte. Utilizo su látigo de veneno para extinguir algunas llamas y mover escombros de madera, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde suponía estaría su esposa. 

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! — mas no había nada, salió corriendo hacia el frente de la fortaleza, para encontrarse con su padre y los demás soldados, aquellos demonios los habían engañado, los humanos estaban aliados con ellos, los mismos humanos que eran protegidos y resguardados en aquel lugar. 

Aquellos mismos que habían convivido en armonía e igualdad con la joven pareja de youkais en ese majestuoso castillo, que ahora estaba reducido a solo cenizas y escombros. Tomo a uno de esos humanos, sujetándolo rudamente del cuello, elevándolo hasta su mirada, su padre se acerco a él tratando de calmarlo sujetándolo levemente del hombro, sabia que Sesshoumaru en esos momentos no entendería razones pero, hacerlo precipitadamente no ayudaría en nada.

— ¿Donde esta Sakura? ¡Dímelo o te juro que matare a todos los que quedaron de tus gentes!— 

Las pupilas doradas brillaban con odio, nunca antes había odiado y mucho menos a alguien que protegía desde años atrás, los humanos era seres que debían ser protegidos por ellos, frágiles seres que no podían defenderse de aquellos otros youkais que los asesinaban y herían, Sesshoumaru los apreciaba, pero si algo le hubiese pasado a su amada por culpa de los humanos, no habría nada ni nadie que evitara su furia.

Los ojos del hombre rodaron con dirección a los jardines mas allá de donde las llamas ardían, fue arrojado con fuerza al suelo, los rápidos movimientos del youkai eran superiores a los comunes ojos humanos que solo observaron como desapareció en el aire. El hombre y los demás empezaron a pedir piedad y clemencia, lo que habían hecho fue por temor, temor de perder sus vidas, temor sobre fuerzas que ellos desconocían, miedo a los demonios que los asechaban en todos lugares.

Miedo a esos demonios que los tenían amenazados. 

No tenían perdón, ni disculpas que ofrecer, pero la vida de sus seres mas queridos estaba por encima de la lealtad de aquellos que los protegían.

Sangre, ahí entre un pozo de sangre se encontraba el delicado cuerpo de Sakura, aquel liquido carmesí iluminado por los rayos de luz de luna dándole una apariencia oscura pero hipnotizante. Múltiples cortes desgarraron su piel, dejándola al borde de la muerte, el youkai se dejo caer ahí junto a ella, aun sin poder creer aquello, pero supo que era la cruel verdad cuando sus dedos se tiñeron de rojo con la sangre de ella. Lentamente los brazos de Sesshoumaru la atrajeron hacia él con cuidado, evitando lastimarla aun más con sus movimientos. El líquido vital de su cuerpo empezaba a empapar las ropas blancas del youkai manchándolas de rojo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con dificultad se sentía amenazada, aunque ya no percibía ninguno de aquellos malestares que le causaban los profundos cortes en todo su cuerpo, además aquella calidez que emanaba esa persona que la tenia en brazos era inconfundible. Estaba una vez mas al lado de su querido Sesshoumaru, poco a poco su vista fue aclarándose, pudiendo con ello ver las finas facciones del youkai que mostraban una mueca de preocupación y sufrimiento. Sakura levanto con algo de esfuerzo su delgado brazo en un intento de alcanzar ese rostro que amaba. 

Los delicados dedos de la youkai acariciaron la mejilla de Sesshoumaru trazándola con cuidado y sin quererlo manchándola con su propia sangre. 

—Sesshoumaru volviste... a mi— los ojos de la youkai se humedecieron por completo, un sutil brillo iluminaba el perfil del youkai al mismo tiempo que iluminaba con un leve destello la mirada de Sakura. 

Era la intensa luna llena que los iluminaba con su presencia, tan bella e inalcanzable, la mente de la youkai se relajo entre aquellos dulces recuerdos de ambos donde recordaba como ambos se quedaban horas abrazados mientras la contemplaban en silencio.

—Sesshoumaru... mi Sesshoumaru.— el youkai se apresuro a colocar uno de sus dedos sobre aquellos suaves y rojos labios, mientras la observaba con ternura.

—Tranquila, no hables... te cansaras, eso es lo que menos queremos y además debes descansar para reponerte— Los ojos del youkai empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. 

Esta era la última vez que la tendría así junto a él. 

Eran demasiadas heridas, excesiva sangre perdida, aquellos humanos habían hecho demasiado bien su trabajo, destruyendo cualquier posibilidad de que la youkai se salvara. Porque a pesar de que su naturaleza le ayudara a recuperarse mas rápido de las heridas, estas por mas que lo intentaran jamás sanarían. Los ojos del youkai se inyectaron de odio y un leve brillo rojizo empezó a formarse en sus pupilas. Sakura noto aquello y busco mas fuerzas para continuar hablando e intentar calmarlo. 

—Sesshoumaru ¡No! ¡No es necesario que busques venganza! El miedo de los humanos es demasiado fuerte y no saben controlarse como nosotros lo hacemos. Tal vez esto debía pasar, pero no quiero que cometas un error por mi culpa — los dedos de la youkai dejaron su mejilla sus ojos se apartaron del youkai mientras buscaba aquel brillo plateado sobre el cielo. Los dorados ojos del taiyoukai miraron hacia donde su amada mandaba.

—Por Favor Sesshoumaru. Recuérdame... cuando veas...— Sakura se detuvo un momento sus palabras, era como si meditara lo siguiente que diría, aunque lo único que hizo fue brindarle una cálida sonrisa mientras tomaba una de las manos de Sesshoumaru llevándola a su vientre, los ojos del youkai se abrieron de golpe, aquello no podía ser posible, esa calidez dentro de ella, entonces ella estaba... 

Y lo sabia hasta ahora, cuando estaba apunto de morir

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan injusto el destino?

— Recuérdanos... cuando veas la luna.— lentamente los latidos del corazón de la youkai dejaron de escucharse, el tenue calor que envolvía su cuerpo la abandonaba a cada segundo que pasaba. 

Sesshoumaru se encontraba ahí, mirando el calmado rostro de la youkai que lentamente perdía color y mostraba un lánguido color pálido. Algunas cuantas débiles lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos para caer sobre la fría mejilla de la youkai y un sin numero de emociones arremetía con fuerza en su corazón. Un sonoro grito de dolor se escucho desgarrando la noche, el cuerpo inerte de Sakura era sujetado con fuerza por Sesshoumaru.

La imagen en su mente volvió a sufrir un cambio esta vez estaba en una playa, la blanca arena era manchada por sangre que bajaba rápidamente por la herida mortal en uno de los brazos de aquel que era su padre.

La luna nuevamente ahí, brillando intensamente mientras reflejaba la figura cansada y sangrante de su padre proveniente de la batalla a muerte con aquel peligroso dragón. Sesshoumaru lo miraba resentido, aun llevaba aquella piel sobre la espalda que su madre le había hecho al comandante Inu Tasho, una mueca de desagrado se formo en el rostro del joven youkai. ¡Que falta de respeto y fidelidad mostraba! Era poco honorable llevarla puesta cuando iba a visitar a aquella despreciable humana a la que frecuentaba.

— ¿A que has venido? Sesshoumaru— 

Era extraño que el estuviese allí cerca de él, después de que se revelara a sus ordenes, de que matara salvajemente a aquellos humanos en aquel fatídico día, el día que había perdido a su nieto y lamentablemente a su hijo al mismo tiempo. Sesshoumaru lo aborrecía, culpándolo de proteger a los mismos cuervos que terminaron sacándole los ojos, destruyendo a lo único que él amaba. Además de no utilizar a Tenseiga para revivir a Sakura, pero era él se lo había dicho, aquello era el destino, Sakura no podía revivir, por mas que así lo quisieran, estaba mutilada y por mas que la reviviera, seguiría muriendo aun con ese hijo dentro de ella.

Pero el odio de Sesshoumaru se acrecentó aun mas, después de saber de la relación que llevaba con una humana, jurando destruirla, cosa que hasta aquellos momentos aun no hacia.

— ¡Quiero las espadas! Pronto morirás y es justo que me las heredes antes de arrebatarlas de tu cuerpo putrefacto.— siseo Sesshoumaru con saña acercándose peligrosamente a su padre.

— No es tiempo aun, Aun así ¿para que las quieres? Sabes de antemano que con ellas se deben proteger y resguardar a los humanos y lo único que deseas es matarlos y revivir a todos aquellos demonios sedientos de sangre humana..—

—Creo que no es necesario que me digas eso, así que déjate de palabrerías y entrégamelas como es debido.—

— No lo haré, deja de molestar y retírate a donde ahora pertenezcas, en estos momentos debo ir con Izayoi.— Murmuro Inutasho al tiempo que desenvainaba a colmillo de acero.

—Con la humana, perfecto, ve junto a ella y así sabré donde la ocultas para eliminarla.— el sutil brillo del veneno de Sesshoumaru inundo su mano derecha.

—Inutasho—Sama... Izayoi—sama esta en peligro, ellos quieren eliminarla, a ella y a la criatura... Inutasho—sama debemos hacer algo.— La sonora voz de Mioga detuvo los movimientos de padre e hijo, ambos estaban dispuestos a luchar si era necesario, aunque aquello entristecía a el padre.

Inutasho guardo la espada que había sacado para enfrentar el veneno de su hijo, lentamente de alejo de él esperando que no le siguiera, por el bien de ambos y del pequeño que estaba apunto de llegar al mundo. Pero el youkai no permitiría que se marchara así de simple. Comenzó a caminar cerca de el. Los pasos del comandante disminuyeron frenado el paso de Sesshoumaru.

—Aun sabiendo que esta encinta, la matarías con un hijo en su interior.— 

Sesshoumaru se detuvo. No, jamás haría algo así. Sakura, su Sakura fue asesinada de aquella manera salvaje por los humanos, pero jamás mataría a una humana preñada. El brillo de su garra desapareció, sus ojos se posaron en la luna que brillaba, la suave silueta de su esposa se dibujaba en ella.

—No, pero juro que si llegas a esconder las espadas, ese hijo tuyo pagara las consecuencias.—

—Ese hijo, será tu hermano.—aquellas palabras hicieron hervir la sangre de Sesshoumaru

—Ese híbrido, jamás será mi hermano, es hijo de una humana. Hubieras conseguido a otra youkai y no a esa despreciable mujer—Sesshoumaru dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, alejándose de ahí. No mataría a la humana encinta, el no era un despreciable humano, jamás caería tan bajo, tal vez ellos lo habían hecho por miedo, pero nada los salvaba de ser tan cobardes y despreciables escorias, él era capaz de matar a cualquiera pero, nunca cometería crueldades como aquellas.

Por favor... recuérdanos... cuando veas la luna...

Aquellas memorias eran crueles, pero eran suyas, esta vez la sensación de vació no estaba presente, aunque le dolían, era lo que buscaba recordar, recordar aunque fuera un poco de su pasado, Sakura, su Sakura seguía cerca de él, guiándolo y protegiéndolo, solo esperaba que lo que quedara por recordar no fuera tan trágico y cruel como esto.

Intento buscar en su interior algo de aquel odio irracional sobre los humanos, pero no encontró rastros del mismo.

Al faltaba algo mas por recordar y seguramente seria la respuesta que ahora necesitaba. Lentamente fue levantándose del suelo, sus ojos recorrieron despacio aquel soberbio árbol que se mostraba fuerte e inalterable frente a él..

Escucho algunas débiles pisadas, sonrió reconociendo a la dueña de las mismas, Kagome se acercaba, las pisadas suaves arrastrándose con cuidado. Se giro para verla, aquella sorpresa en su mirada, tal mal se veía después de recordar, tan abatido se encontraba.

Dijo unas cuantas palabras antes de mirar el terror reflejado en los ojos de la chica al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer todas las cosas que llevaba entre sus brazos.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

TBC… en el próximo capítulo ;)

PF by Broken YunNa: Holy! Una gran disculpa a todos por no actualizar, pero miren, como recompensa he puesto dos capítulos seguidos en lugar de solo uno!.

He visto en varios reviews y cartas que me han envidado, una duda muy generalizada…

¿Dónde demonios están los demás capítulos? Pues bien, como he explicado desde el primer capitulo y desde un principio antes del fic, No hay forma de encontrar los demás capítulos, pues han sido borrados, por mi y en parte por FF net también.

Cuando decidí volver a continuar este fic, decidí hacerlo desde el principio y al leer, iba viendo que esta pagina que en un principio me había subido los capítulos tal por cual los había escrito, en determinado punto de que se yo (actualización del sitio o alguna falta que cometí) me borraron algunas partes de la mayoría de los capítulos. Así que decidí reescribir el fic y por consiguiente borrar el contenido de los demás capítulos. No hay forma alguna de conseguir los que faltan a menos que actualice pronto o que alguna de las personas que leyeron este fic lo tenga por ahí guardado y puedan facilitárselos, mas será la versión anterior y no esta nueva que estoy escribiendo justo ahora. Asi que les pido un poquito de paciencia que el fic se volverá a subir completito!.

Me despido entonces dejando aclarado todo (creo) deseándoles que se lo pasen bien en estas fiestas (quien las celebre) y unas felices vacaciones (Quien las tenga) y un feliz año nuevo si es que no les veo para antes de esas fechas! Un enorme beso y un gran abrazo de oso! Ahora abajo están los revies! Búsquense ahí si me dejaron alguno! ;P

Flordezereso: Hola! Mi encontrarme muy bien, gracias y espero que tu estés igual! Espero y haya contestado con lo anterior tus preguntas y gracias por tu revi! Saludos!!

YESSY: Hola! Respuesta arriba del revie! Por favor léelo y lo sabrás :) saludos!

La Gran Hana: Hola! Gracias por lo que me dices en verdad algo así emociona!! Aunque Rumiko-san no soportaría tanto mis locas ideas xD, en fin muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que te haya solucionado tus dudas! Besos!

Laura "la consternada": Hola! Ya decía que "la consternada" me sonaba xD, muchas gracias por leerme y por lo que me dices, te lo agradezco sinceramente! Un saludo y espero seguir viéndote por acá! Cuídate también y saludos!

Emihiromi: Hola! Que bien que te gusto el capitulo! Saludos!

Shandy-chan: Hola! Pues para que no te piques tanto (eso creo) te dejo dos capítulos seguiditos! Saludos!

Silvemy89: Hola! Seeeep u.u! a ver que pasa!

Candy: Hola! Que rayos? Creo que lo he explicado todo desde el primer capitulo de fic y ahora también en este xD… Byeeee!

Saya-Otonashi1: Hola! Gracias y aquí continuación doble! :)

kagome the snape: Hola! Gracias por tu preocupación y creo que acabo de despejar tu duda, aun así veré que puedo hacer. Saludos!

AllySan: Hola! Así es, solo algunas partes que ameritan serlo han sido reeditadas, gracias por leer!


	8. CAPITULO 8 Amar es Inevitable

**My Lost Memories**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'

Capítulo 8— Amar es Inevitable

'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'

Era demasiado molesto y fastidioso caminar entre la nieve. Mas aun cuando, esta era tan poco densa y se pegaba prácticamente a la piel. Pero debía hacerlo, además, aquella aldea ya no estaba tan lejana y seguramente ese impulsivo joven la estaba esperando con una fastidiosa ansiedad.

Kikyo sonrió con disgusto, estaba cansada de estar con ese infantil hanyou. Pero era parte del trato y su labor en aquellos momentos era, obligarlo a que le mencionara el paradero de aquellos dos. Durante largas semanas los había buscado en las más escondidas e intransitadas aldeas. Pero no había rastro de ellos, el poder espiritual de Kagome y la energía y poderes sobrenaturales de Sesshoumaru habían desaparecido, como si a ambos se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Tuvo la idea de cuestionar a aquellos acompañantes de Inuyasha, pero estos se negaban a siquiera tolerar su presencia. Alejándose de inmediato al verla cerca o ignorarla si llegaban a toparse con ella por mala suerte. No necesitaba de aquellos inútiles, pero lo que si requería era una pequeña pista, lo demás seria sencillo de saber.

Sacudió con fuerza la gruesa manta que llevaba puesta, alejando de la misma toda la nieve acumulada en ella. No es que necesitara de aquella para darse calor. Una mueca de enfado mostró su pálido rostro. Ella era simplemente una creación hecha de almas, barro y huesos. Una muñeca con apariencia de humana, pero que, no estaba viva. Todas aquellas aptitudes que distinguían a los humanos no las poseía. Era una muerta viviente. Detuvo su marcha al sentir la clara mirada de alguien sobre ella.

Levanto despacio sus ojos castaños que hasta aquellos momentos se encontraban concentrados en uno de los lados de la manta. Ahí se encontraba la dulce y enamorada mirada de un hanyou que poco a poco fue acercándose a la miko, para abrazarla con delicadeza. Kikyo se dejo llevar por aquellos brazos que en esos momentos llegaron a reconfortar su ser.

Quería creer en esas palabras

Quería creer que aun tenía algo de amor para ofrecer.

Pero en ese cuerpo ni siquiera corazón poseía.

Sino mas bien, simples almas que la mantenían conciente y con energía.

Almas.

Y Kikyo, solo era un mas de aquellas almas corrompidas.

Un alma que solo odiaba, rechazaba y hería

Un alma que odiaba a Inuyasha

Aunque no lo demostrara con claridad, era un alma que solo deseaba matarlo, llevarlo junto con ella hasta lo mas profundo del infierno, por toda la eternidad. Y era momento de seguir con su plan.

Más bien de seguir con el plan macabro de Naraku.

— Inuyasha ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué no quieres decirme lo que pasa con Kagome? .—

El hanyou la soltó molesto, haciendo que la frágil manta cayera de los pequeños hombros de la miko y quedara tendida sobre la nieve. Kikyo se abrazo a si misma mostrándose débil frente al hanyou.

Inuyasha la miro con culpabilidad mientras se arrodillaba y recogía aquella prenda para volverla a pasar sobre los hombros de la miko y recibía una sonrisa de gratitud de parte de ella. Inuyasha poso sus manos sobre los sutiles hombros de Kikyo

— No es necesario, ella no nos interesa. Solamente somos tú y yo, nada mas— Kikyo se alejo de Inuyasha retrocediendo unos pasos, mientras apartaba su mirada que en aquellos momentos se apreciaba dolida.

— Eres considerado conmigo, pero se que te sigue interesando, me lo dice el corazón y tus actos. Te enfadas cada vez que alguien menciona su nombre— Las palabras de Kikyo eran dichas con melancolía. Inuyasha se acerco nuevamente a ella, sujetándola suavemente de su barbilla para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos.

— Mírame Kikyo y escucha. A la única que he querido y he esperado por tanto tiempo, eres tú. No Kagome— Los ojos de Kikyo se humedecieron

_"Solo soy un alma corrompida y como tal actuó"_ pensó la miko, sin percatarse que débiles lágrimas empezaron a bajar de sus ojos castaños.

— Pero la quieres también, te preocupas por ella y durante algunos días te he visto impaciente, angustiado por saber como estará— Inuyasha limpio aquellas lagrimas con sus garras alejándolas de la pálida piel.

Inuyasha deseaba negar aquellas palabras dichas por Kikyo, pero era la verdad. Durante todo aquel tiempo había necesitado ir a proteger a Kagome. Sesshoumaru nunca fue de su agrado y mucho menos lo era ahora, después de haberse dejado dominar por esa sangre demoníaca y matar a toda aquella gente inocente. Una sonrisa irónica se formo en sus labios.

Él hizo algo parecido, pero fue inconsciente y ese despreciable youkai se había mofado de su débil condición de hanyou. De algo estaba seguro, en aquel estado de amnesia. Sesshoumaru no seria capaz de dañar a la joven. Pero, si no fue a su lado desde el principio, era por que respetaba la decisión de Kagome. Aunque eso le indignara. La suave y pálida mano de Kikyo se encontraba ahora sobre una de sus mejillas, acariciándola con cariño.

— Inuyasha. Yo... yo entiendo si quieres ir a ver lo que sucede con ella— Inuyasha la miro confundido, pero un débil brillo de alegría pudo ser apreciado en sus pupilas doradas por la miko.

— Estas segura de esto Kikyo ¿Es lo que quieres?— murmuro Inuyasha débilmente mientras bajaba su mirada.

— Con todo mi corazón— El hanyou la abrazo con ternura mientras aspiraba el sutil aroma de Kikyo. Los delgados brazos de la miko se cerraron en su espalda atrayéndolo a ella. Solo esperaba que todo aquello fuera suficiente para saber donde estaban. Los finos labios de Kikyo se curvaron en una sonrisa de desprecio.

Y por su puesto que era lo deseaba. Con todo su oscuro corazón

7777777

Le había abrazado con fuerza, mientras escondía su rostro fuertemente contra el amplio pecho del youkai. De la misma manera que lo había hecho semanas atrás en aquel lugar. Estaba decidida, no lo permitiría.

No dejaría que Sesshoumaru se alejara de ella, por más que recordara, por más que supiera ahora quien era. No lo haría. Sintió las manos del youkai sobre sus hombros, que intentaban alejarla unos cuantos centímetros de él, pero ella simplemente seguía presionándose con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Todos los intentos del youkai por alejarla de él habían sido en vano, derrotado decidió dejarla así, junto a él. Tomándola con sus brazos y llevándola a un lado del árbol sentándose ambos sobre una amplia roca que se encontraba ahí. Paso sus brazos por la frágil espalda enredando sus dedos en los suaves cabellos negros.

Kagome se detuvo de pronto a pensar en lo que hacia. Aquella forma de comportarse no era la correcta, sus sentimientos eran demasiado egoístas. Si Sesshoumaru recordaba era lógico que no le importaría lo que ella fuera en su vida. Simplemente era una despreciable humana más que pasaba por su existencia y ahora le debía un favor a la raza que mas detestaba.

Pero ¿Cómo podría no importarle lo que el youkai pensara de ella?

No, aquello era cruel, porque lo apreciaba, porque durante todos aquellos días habían sido más que amigos. Y eso era lo que Kagome no quería perder, a esa persona dulce y tierna que era Sesshoumaru.

Sí, tal vez Kagome era muy egoísta.

Pero nunca en toda su vida había querido algo para ella tanto como ahora en esos momentos.

— Kagome tranquila, no fue mucho lo que he recordado. Es solo una parte— la joven al escuchar aquello pareció relajarse, sus brazos dejaron de sujetarlo con dureza.

Lentamente en claras y simples palabras el youkai fue relatándole todas aquellas memorias que a él habían regresado. La fuerte y profunda voz de Sesshoumaru era escuchada con interés por la joven de ojos castaños. Todo aquello entristeció a Kagome ligeras lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero los suaves dedos de Sesshoumaru las limpiaron, mientras sonreía débilmente.

Sesshoumaru seguramente la odiaba, al igual que a todos los demás humanos, se habían atrevido a hacer algo tan horrendo. Sintió vergüenza como si sus manos también estuvieran manchadas con la sangre de aquellas dos inocentes criaturas.

— Alguna vez odie a todos los de tu especie, pero ahora no siento nada contra ellos y si había alguna razón más para despreciarlos. Por mas que busco en mi corazón. No la encuentro, al parecer también lo he olvidado —

Kagome se acurruco contra el pecho de Sesshoumaru buscando su calor, quería creerle, por ahora seguían juntos, pero aun faltaban las demás memorias del youkai, si esto no la había separado de él, seguramente los demás lo lograrían.

Débiles copos de nieve empezaron a bajar cayendo lentamente en el suelo y sobre ellos. Una blanca manta los cubriría si no se alejaban de ahí. El youkai se levanto sujetando el cuerpo de la chica levantándola en brazos, mientras ella se refugiaba contra él. Sus dorados ojos la observaban, aquella joven iba cayendo lentamente en un fuerte letargo debido al calor y aroma de Sesshoumaru. Sus castaños ojos empezaron a cerrarse y su rostro se mostraba tranquilo.

Aquellas pupilas doradas la miraban con ternura y dulzura, pero lentamente se alejaron de su rostro mientras levantaba el propio para contemplar el nublado cielo oscurecido de donde aquellos blancos copos caían. El youkai empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la casa, no era bueno exponerla a un cambio violento de clima.

Unas orejas blancas podían apreciarse entre los verdes arbustos que estaban cerca los cuales empezaban a teñirse de blanco, pero nadie se dio cuenta de ellas. Llevaba varios días cerca de ellos, observando todo lo que ambos hacían. Pero esto estaba perdiendo la dirección que debía seguir. Aquella imagen era tan parecida a una que él vivía constantemente casi todos los días. Claro, a diferencia de que él aun no era un youkai completo, pero pronto lo seria. Salió de ahí, sacudiéndose la nieve que había caído en sus ropas y cabello blanco, hacia frió pero era algo sin importancia para un mitad demonio como él.

Dio un salto e Inuyasha se encontraba cerca de la ventana que daba a la habitación de la miko. Teniendo especial cuidado en no llamar demasiado la atención. Aunque se preguntaba el ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru no lo había encontrado? Estaba su olor y su presencia, mas nada de eso parecía importarle al youkai.

Iba a entrar por la ventana de la habitación, pero esta estaba cerrada, la tenue cortina blanca ocultaba bien su imagen y podía ver con caridad por ella. La dura puerta de madera de la habitación se abrió lentamente, dejando pasar a un alto youkai que llevaba la preciada carga entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru se dirigió con cuidado pasando cerca del futon donde él dormía, hasta llegar a la cama de Kagome, donde era esta depositada con suavidad, al parecer sumamente agotada.

Sesshoumaru despacio coloco las tibias frazadas sobre la chica, mientras su mirada se perdía en el calmado rostro de la misma. Dejo de observar aquella joven cuando su olfato volvió a percibir aquel aroma cerca. Hacia algunos momentos en el árbol sagrado pudo percibir aquel olor, pero por mas intentos que hacia por ir a investigar. Le había sido imposible, debido a la insistencia de Kagome en no dejarlo de sujetar.

Sus dorados ojos se dirigieron de golpe hacia la ventana mirándola con aborrecimiento. Ahí, el olor era más claro y fuerte. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a darle su merecido a ese miserable que estaba ahí. Iba a avanzar algunos pasos pero de pronto.

— Quédate conmigo. ¡Por favor!— susurro Kagome mientras sujetaba con fuerza parte de las ropas del youkai.

El youkai dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, olvidándose de ese intruso al ver los ojos castaños entrecerrados y esa sonrisa cálida en sus labios. Kagome dejo de sujetarlo para dirigir sus manos hacia los pesados cobertores que la cubrían para alejarlos y moverse un poco haciéndole un lugar a Sesshoumaru junto a ella, en la cama. El youkai dudo un momento antes de recostarse a su lado, al mismo tiempo que la joven lo cubría con las frazadas y se recostaba sobre su pecho abrazándolo suavemente intentando conciliar el sueño.

Inuyasha quería entrar y empezar a golpear a ese hermanito suyo, por las confianzas que se daba con la joven. Sus manos cerraron con fuerza, las afiladas garras se clavaron en su piel hasta hacerles sangrar. Dio otro salto y se alejo de esa indeseable ventana en la que estaba. Levanto una de sus manos mirando con interés la luna creciente que se había hecho con la uña y de la cual un pequeño y ligero hilillo de sangre bajaba.

Una sonrisa despectiva adorno su rostro, tenia que esperar, solo deseaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para contener su ira.

La nieve volvió a cubrirlo lentamente y sus pasos ahora le alejaban lo más posible de esa casa donde aquellos dos estaban. Subió a lo alto del árbol sagrado. Su árbol. Su lugar favorito, ahí esperaría hasta ver de nuevo a Kagome. No importaba si nevaba, o si ese maldito youkai lo encontraba. Se quedaría ahí hasta que Kagome saliera y una vez fuera. Él arreglaría las cosas.

Tal y como debían ser.

Y pensar que había dejado sola a su adorada Kikyo, solo para ver un acto tan vil como este entre esos dos. Se maldijo interiormente por lo estúpido que había sido, pero pronto Kagome seria testigo de lo que un híbrido como el podía hacer, para recobrarla y limpiar su honor.

7777777

Abrió lentamente sus castaños ojos cuando, sintió claramente que la sutil calidez del youkai ya no estaba cerca de ella. Miro las ropas que llevaba. Vestía el suave pijama de franela y no en el traje de sacerdotisa que estaba segura, aun llevaba cuando se durmió en los brazos del youkai.

Un terrible sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, seguramente Sesshoumaru le había cambiado de ropa mientras dormía. Se levanto de la cama, acercándose lentamente a la ventana. Afuera aun había algo de nieve, pero esta estaba empezando a ser derretida por los fuertes rayos de sol.

Recogió lentamente su cama, dejándola lo mejor acomodada posible. Tomo algo de ropa de su armario y empezó a vestirse. Un amplio y largo sweater y unos cómodos jeans escogió para el día. Nuevamente sujeto su cabellera negra con una cintilla dejándola arreglada en una alta coleta.

Sesshoumaru

Tenia que ver donde se encontraba ahora

Un ligero temblor la recorrió, era como si alguien la observara atentamente. Dejo que aquella sensación se disipara, mientras salía de su habitación intentando ver o escuchar donde el youkai se encontraba.

Salió de la casa y se acerco al templo. Ahí estaba Sesshoumaru, con ropas normales y no con las ceremoniales para atender el lugar. Parecía que estaba escribiendo algo en los amuletos. Seguramente haciendo algunos nuevos para las futuras ventas.

Su mirada se detuvo en una figura conocida ataviada de color rojo brillante, con mirada retadora mientras la esperaba unos metros antes de llegar al youkai. Kagome se sintió ofendida y enfadada, camino con furia hasta donde este se encontraba mientras lo tomaba de una de sus garras alejándolo de la vista de Sesshoumaru.

— ¡Buenos días!— Dijo animada. Sesshoumaru la miro y sonrió, saludándola de igual forma. Kagome dio media vuelta.

— ¡Ya vuelvo! Sigue con lo que haces— el youkai la miro alejarse mientras continuaba mezclando los colores para adornar aquellos objetos.

7777777

— Se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí? te dije claramente que no quería que estuvieras cerca. Sesshoumaru y tu no pueden estar juntos— dijo furiosa la miko mientras era seguida por Inuyasha hasta alejarse lo suficiente del youkai.

— Tonta, solo estoy aquí para lo de siempre. Debes volver, encontramos pistas nuevas de Naraku — el hanyou tomo la mano de la joven con violencia arrastrándola hasta donde se encontraba el pozo.

— Inuyasha ¡Déjame!— la miko se soltó del agarre, dejándole en claro que no le seguiría. El hanyou la miro con duda, pero los largos mechones negros de su flequillo cubrían su rostro, una mueca de dolor se formo en sus finas facciones, como si algo le molestara.

— Entiende, es necesario que vengas. Solo tu puedes sentir los fragmentos, es solo cuestión de unos días — Kagome lo miro con resentimiento.

— Entonces, dile a tu Kikyo que te ayude — Inuyasha trago saliva, así que Kagome lo sabia, se entero de su decisión sobre la antigua y poderosa miko.

— Te lo pido a ti, no por que seas la mejor, de eso ni en sueños. Sino por que los demás te extrañan y quieren que vuelvas— Aunque aquello trato de decirlo con enojo e ironía, la joven no mostró ningún cambio en su semblante, su rostro estaba serio y calmado. Inuyasha giro su rostro fastidiado y preocupado

¿Qué podía hacer para que al menos le mirara? Estaba empezando a extrañar los osuwaris de la joven. Aquella frialdad y seriedad no eran parte de ella, quien solo irradiaba felicidad y bondad en su mirada.

— Inuyasha ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?— murmuro Kagome, los ojos del hanyou la miraron con interés, al menos ahora ya le decía algo— Tan solo quiero estar aquí. No es por nada en especial, pero quiero seguir aquí— la joven dejo de hablar, los segundos pasaban e Inuyasha seguía viéndola son semblante confundido.

Una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro. Resplandecía con los suaves rayos de sol de la mañana. Aquello perturbo aun más a Inuyasha.

— Aun no voy a volver, pero puedes llevarles de mi parte algunas cosas a los demás— Kagome empezó a caminar hacia su casa— ¡Dulces y frituras para Shippo, algunas telas y maquillaje para Sango, comida enlatada para Kirara, cervezas para el monje Miroku!— el hanyou la miraba con enfado mientras se apresuraba a alcanzarla. No quería cosas o utensilios. La quería a ella, nuevamente a su lado como antes de que todo aquello pasara.

Tomo sus hombros con violencia girando su rostro, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

— Kagome, nada de eso queremos. Eres tu a la que necesitamos.— la soltó inmediatamente cuando vio aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. Kagome bajo la mirada antes de regresar a verle con enfado y gruñendo tal y como Inuyasha en ocasiones lo hacia.

— ¡Que no lo entiendes! Ya no quiero ¡Estoy harta de todo eso! Es demasiado para alguien como yo— la mirada de Kagome y su comportamiento se entristecieron nuevamente, tornándose seria y fría.

— Ya no quiero continuar con la búsqueda. Además ahora tengo una nueva obligación, la cual se lleva la mayor parte de mi tiempo — Inuyasha miro al suelo decepcionado. Hacia días que la observaba, ella había cambiado debido al youkai que habitaba en esa casa junto a ella. Era dulce y amable con Sesshoumaru, pero a Inuyasha lo trataba con frialdad y desinterés

— También he comprendido demasiadas cosas sobre mi misma y sobre Sesshoumaru— Inuyasha la miro perplejo.

— ¿Qué cosas? Kagome—

— Simple, estar aquí es lo mejor, para ambos—

El semblante de Kagome era serio, sus ojos se mostraban fríos, aun así un leve dejo de tristeza podía apreciarse si alguien la miraba fijamente. Pero Inuyasha no podía verlo, lo único que apreciaba era la sutil forma de la espalda de la chica sin aquella larga cabellera negra que la cubría, ese amplio sweater que la abrigaba.

— ¿Por qué para ambos? Tal vez para él estar alejado de nosotros era lo mejor, pero porque para ti también— Ningún cambio, Kagome seguía dándole la espalda sin intenciones de verle a los ojos como siempre lo hacia

— ¿Acaso ya te hartaste de nosotros?—

La mirada de Kagome se ensombreció, perdiendo todo el brillo de su ser.

— Solo de una persona. El corazón se cansa de esperar— Inuyasha giro su rostro resentido, sabiendo que aquella persona era él.

— Kagome, como sea, yo quiero de...— El sorpresivo movimiento de Kagome lo dejo helado. Ahí estaba ella, su cuerpo demasiado cerca de él, sus manos sujetando aquellos mechones blancos que llevaba largos frente a su pecho, el rostro de la joven ascendiendo lentamente al suyo.

Los labios de la chica apunto de rozar los suyos, sus ojos dorados buscaron aquellos brillantes ojos castaños que irradiaban calidez, pero no los encontró. Estaban escondidos bajo aquel flequillo que los cubría recelosos. ¿Qué le pasaba a Kagome?. ¿Por qué le había tratado con tanta frialdad? Y ahora esto, trago saliva antes de el mismo intentar besar aquella boca que lo esperaba. Pero solo el viento acaricio sus labios.

Lentamente la figura de Kagome se alejaba de él dejándolo solo.

No, aquello no debía de ser. Kagome no podía dejarlo.

Ella lo dijo, jamás lo dejaría. Aun sin importar la decisión que tomara. Ella estaría ahí para él, se había decidido por Kikyo, pero no quería dejar de tener a Kagome.

Aun no

Una garra detuvo su paso, misma que dio vuelta a todo su cuerpo con fuerza para que luego fuera abrazada con violencia. Aquellos brazos la sostenían con rudeza, acorralándola con firmeza sobre ese cuerpo. Kagome trato de zafarse de ese cruel abrazo ¿Qué acaso no lo entendía? Estuvo apunto de besarlo, pero era solo una prueba. Una que paso, su corazón ya no necesitaba de Inuyasha para latir. Su corazón se había cansado de esperar, de rogar, de desgastarse sufriendo por alguien que jamás la amaría y se sentía en paz.

Por lo visto era demasiado pedir que la dejara.

Las largas garras del hanyou empezaron a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de la miko. Kagome se revolvió en aquel abrazo ¿Qué se proponía?. ¿Obligarla a algo que ya no quería? Un suave sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

— Inuyasha ¿Qué haces?.— El joven de las orejas de perro no respondió. Siguió recorriendo a la joven que dejo de moverse, aceptando las gentiles caricias que le brindaban. Inuyasha sonrió victorioso, al parecer estaba logrando lo que deseaba. Era su Kagome y hasta que él lo decidiera la dejaría.

_"Estúpidas hormonas"_ se recriminaba mentalmente la joven de cabellos azabaches. Era una lastima que su cuerpo no pensara igual que su corazón. Pero se mantuvo tranquila, esperando que Inuyasha se confiara. Un solo momento necesitaba para alejarse de él.

Sentía que la estaban arrastrando, llevándola a algún lugar. Su espalda topo contra algo que no podía ver. No cuando aquellas garras se encontraban sujetando su rostro, evitando que se alejara de aquel rudo beso que le estaban dando. Aquellos ojos dorados la miraban ansiosos, brillantes, giro los ojos para no verlos. Todo lo que sentía era vació, aunque su cuerpo respondiera y correspondiera. Ella no lo disfrutaba en absoluto.

Aquellas eran simples caricias vacías, besos sin sabor, que deprimente era.

Rodó sus ojos para encontrarse con el frondoso tallo del árbol sagrado. ¿Así que Inuyasha la había llevado hasta el lugar donde ambos se conocieron? Aquello parecía tan tierno de su parte, pero lo sabía, todo esto era otra mentira. Una donde se sentiría tranquila con una simple muestra de cariño, pero nada de lo que pasaba tenia cariño en si.

Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre aquella roca, esa misma donde una tarde y hasta pasada la noche fría, un youkai estuvo sentado contemplando la nieve mientras la abrazaba, reconfortándola dulcemente mientras le contaba lo que había recordado esa tarde. Kagome se reprimió mentalmente, aquello le dolería mas a ella que a Inuyasha, pero era necesario hacerlo si es que quería que el hanyou se alejara. Solo debía esperar a que la volviera a besar.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, una suave sonrisa adorno los labios de Inuyasha. Lo había logrado, Kagome seguía siendo suya y la apartaría de su lado cuando él así lo quisiera. Esos ojos se lo decían, aquellos hermosos ojos que brillaban intensamente cuando lo miraban. Esos mismos que resplandecían en aquellos momentos. Tan hermosos al igual que su rostro adornado con un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas.

Mas aquella expresión no era dedicada para él sino al recuerdo de ese youkai que en aquellos momentos, estaba presente en su mente. Inuyasha unió sus labios a los de ella una vez más, seria cuestión de segundos antes de decirle. No, de exigirle que volviera a su lado. Inuyasha dejo de besarla para lamer con suavidad sus labios. Kagome lo miro con ironía mientras los ojos de Inuyasha la observaban confundido.

— ¿Sabes? Por más besos y caricias que estés dispuesto a darme, no volveré contigo. Solo quiero estar con Sesshoumaru, solo de él quiero todo lo que tu me estas dando — Inuyasha la soltó de golpe, alejándola de el como si fuese algo que lo dañara. La miro con desprecio

!Como se atrevía¡ ¿Acaso sentía que era su hermano el que la besaba?. ¿El que la acariciaba? Con que por eso no quería volver con él. Entonces, no valía la pena alguien como ella.

— ¡Quédate entonces con el despreciable asesino Sesshoumaru! — Gruño Inuyasha antes de dar media vuelta, pero detuvo sus pasos cuando la joven volvió decir palabras.

— Todo es inevitable Inuyasha— Los ojos de Kagome lo miraban con rencor, pero inmediatamente su semblante se transformo dulcemente

— Incluso, que el corazón vuelva a enamorarse— Los ojos de Kagome se clavaron en el suelo, sin el mas mínimo interés en ver a Inuyasha por mas tiempo. El hanyou siguió su paso dirigiéndose hacia el pozo, sin la más mínima intención de volver por Kagome.

7777777

"Estoy robando el tiempo que perdí. DELIRANDO… De locura y sensatez"


	9. CAPITULO 9 Tan solo Cariño

**My Lost Memories**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'

Capitulo 9. Tan Solo Cariño

Kagome no lo siguió con la mirada, lentamente sus piernas fueron cediendo a aquellos sentimientos que destrozaban lentamente su desgastado corazón. Débiles lágrimas bajaron sin contemplación por su rostro. Como se atrevía, Inuyasha no conocía para nada al Sesshoumaru que estaba junto a ella, no lo conocía y se atrevía a llamarle asesino.

¡Quédate entonces con el despreciable asesino Sesshoumaru!

Aquellas palabras se repetían continuamente en su cabeza, sin la menor intención de dejarla tranquila

El despreciable asesino... Sesshoumaru

Él no era ningún asesino, de eso estaba segura

Por que actuar bajo la influencia del odio y la venganza. Era actuar sin cordura, por que él no deseo aquellas muertes o ¿sí lo hizo? Estaba confundida.

Dejo de pensar en aquello cuando vio sus ropas. El largo sweater subido mas allá de su cintura dejando ver la pequeña blusa que llevaba misma que tenia la mayor parte de sus botones delanteros abiertos. Los cerró despacio y bajo la prenda de lana cubriéndose con ella. Un violento temblor se apodero de ella y sus manos cubrieron el grito que necesitaba escapar de sus labios.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha había tratado de ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

Finalmente termino sentada en el frió suelo, húmedo por la leve nevada de la noche anterior, que había sido derretida por los cálidos y fuertes rayos dorados que ahora le brindaban algo de calor. Aquellas lágrimas seguían cayendo mojando sus pálidas mejillas, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y débiles quejidos escapaban de sus labios. Kagome se abrazo a si misma con fuerza, había estado mal todo, ella misma dejo que aquello pasara, que continuara y después. Sus labios ensuciaron a la persona que menos lo merecía, a ese youkai que era demasiado amable y sincero con ella.

Que a pesar de ser un peligroso enemigo, también en poco tiempo se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos. En la persona en que ella ciegamente podía confiar, alguien que la hacia sentir protegida y apreciada. En la persona a la que ahora su corazón necesitaba.

Porque ahora se daba cuenta aquellas palabras que le había dicho al hanyou no habían sido solo para lastimarlo y alejarlo de ella. Era lo que su corazón en realidad sentía. Era un sentimiento totalmente nuevo, más intenso y devastador de lo que alguna vez sintió por Inuyasha.

Porque sentía que moriría si le arrebataban de su lado a ese youkai. Necesitaba su sonrisa, su presencia y cada mañana antes de despertar soñaba con sus dulces palabras dirigidas únicamente a ella. Aunque ese Sesshoumaru fuera solo una parte del verdadero, la había enamorado como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Aun sin que él mismo se lo propusiera.

Pero en aquellos momentos un intenso sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza abatió su corazón nuevamente.

Si Sesshoumaru hubiera presenciado todo aquello, seguramente ahora tendría verdaderos motivos para odiarla, para despreciarla, casi podía sentir aquellos ojos dorados brillando de cólera, acusándola de aquella osadía. Sus quejidos aumentaron y aquellas lágrimas parecían no tener fin, pequeños sollozos escapaban entre sus lastimeros gemidos, pregonando una incomprensible disculpa, para un youkai que nunca se enteraría de lo sucedido.

7777777

Salió de un salto de pozo sumamente enfadado y molesto, cuando el pequeño Shippo el saludo preguntándole por Kagome, la mirada de odio y coraje que le mando al pequeño hizo que el mismo le viera con miedo y corriera llorando mientras gritaba que esa mirada lo aterraba.

Inuyasha gruño mientras caminaba presuroso hasta llegar a su árbol sagrado dejándose caer junto a este. En aquellos momentos no pensaba absolutamente en nada más que las palabras de Kagome, sentía como quemaban y se enterraban en lo más profundo de su corazón haciéndole sentir traicionado y dolido.

Pero por más ira y odio que su corazón ahora sentía, fuertes y continuas lágrimas manchaban su rostro y provenían de lo más profundo de su interior.

Inuyasha maldijo antes de subir por el árbol hasta la rama mas alta donde se escondería de aquellos que seguramente después de haber asustado a Shippo le reclamarían. Pero no le interesaba si le acusarían o no, era porque no quería mostrarse débil, no quería que lo viesen llorando tal y como ahora lo hacia.

Por más besos y caricias que estés dispuesto a darme. No volveré contigo. Solo de Sesshoumaru quiero todo lo que tu me estas dando

Aquellas palabras se clavaban en el corazón de Inuyasha lastimándolo como una pequeña daga que lo atravesaba con más fuerza cada vez que las recordaba. No, aquello tenía que ser una mentira. Kagome seguramente había dicho aquello para alejarlo de ella. Sí, había perdido la cabeza con la idea de no volver a verla y casi la había forzado a hacer algo que no quería. Kagome solo busco la manera de que no pasara algo de lo que después lamentaría.

Si, seguramente era eso.

"No te mientas... Tu mismo sabes la verdad"

Inuyasha negó fuertemente con su cabeza, su conciente le estaba jugando también una broma.

¿Que él mismo se estaba mintiendo?

No, era solo la verdad. Kagome lo seguía queriendo solo a él.

"Deja de hacerlo... te haces mas daño con esa mentira"

— ¡Cállate! — grito molesto Inuyasha. Kagome seguía siendo suya. Y ese maldito medio hermano suyo jamás podría arrebatársela de sus manos. Así como la muerte tampoco le había podido arrebatar a su Kikyo.

El corazón se cansa de esperar Inuyasha y es inevitable que vuelva a enamorarse

La débil imagen de Kagome se formo en su mente mirándolo con ironía mientras le decía aquellas palabras. Los ojos de Inuyasha se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba mal, se estaba mintiendo. Porque los ojos de Kagome jamás le engañarían. Ella amaba a

Sesshoumaru, pero el corazón del hanyou se negaba a ceder.

— ¡Maldita sea! Me las pagaras Sesshoumaru— gruño antes de cubrirse la cabeza con sus brazos y flexionar sus rodillas acercándolas rudamente hasta su pecho, encogiéndose sobre la rama, mientras un violento temblor producido por la rabia lo descontrolaba.

Se las pagaría, ese desgraciado demonio no se quedaría tan fácilmente con aquella miko.

A unos cuantos pasos del árbol se encontraba una miko sumamente interesada en las extrañas reacciones de ese hanyou. Una serpiente caza almas se acerco a ella enrollándose en su cuerpo al igual que varias mas, haciéndola levantarse del suelo. Lentamente subió con cuidado hasta ser depositada ahí cerca del hanyou. Acaricio con ternura la amplia espalda de este, tratando de confortarle y se sorprendió cuando le abrazo fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la misma.

— Kikyo— murmuro al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer todo su peso sobre ella. La mujer no dijo nada solo se limito a abrazarle con fuerza dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Era hora de volver a actuar.

7777777

Lentamente sus pasos se acercaban, sus pies se arrastraban sin fuerza por el rustico piso de madera que la llevaba al templo. Que la llevaban a él. Realmente no tenia fuerzas para continuar. Pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba estar una vez mas cerca de él, de sentirse protegida junto a él. ¡Que gracioso era aquello! Ella debía de protegerlo, de ser un apoyo para el youkai, pero era todo lo contrario. Ella lo necesitaba más.

"Todo es inevitable. Incluso, que el corazón vuelva a enamorarse"

Su corazón estaba decidido. Aunque este Sesshoumaru solo fuera una parte del verdadero ella lo amaba.

Y ahí se encontraba el youkai de espaldas concentrado en el sencillo trabajo de escribir sobre las tablillas de los amuletos que vendían ambos. Las finas cerdas del pincel trazaban con delicadeza aquellas frases conocidas sobre la barnizada madera. La tinta negra se extendía con gracia, la caligrafía excelente. Aquellos kanjis dibujados rápidamente y la pintura no se escurría, al contrario parecía que se adhería y secaba al instante sobre aquella superficie.

Se dejo caer a su lado abrazándolo por la espalda sin darle tiempo a que se alejara de ella. Escondiendo su rostro entre el largo cabello blanco, tan liso y brillante, que desprendía un sutil aroma a bosque. Aquella ligera sorpresa del youkai, parecía más que fingida. Kagome negó lentamente con su cabeza. El olfato, Sesshoumaru sabia que se trataba de ella desde un principio. Su olor la delataba.

— Kagome, ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Lloraste verdad?— Sesshoumaru aparto con gentileza aquellos brazos que lo tenían prisionero, para después tomar de los hombros a la joven girándose para verla fijamente.

— Nada, no llore, hace demasiado tiempo que no lo hago, por que lo haría ahora, ¿He?— pero su mirada castaña seguía oculta tras los mechones negros de su flequillo.

Aquella era una mentira. Ese terrible olor a sal y además aquel otro aroma. La nariz de Sesshoumaru se arrugo aborreciendo aquel olor. Lo recordaba demasiado bien.

Si, no había duda, aquel aroma era de, los ojos del youkai se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a la joven, gruesos ríos de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

— Sesshoumaru. Abrázame. ¡Por favor solo abrázame! — la joven se arrojo a su pecho sujetándolo con fuerza.

¿Que era lo que podía hacer un pobre youkai desmemoriado?

Quería recordar, saber lo que realmente él era, lo que era Kagome, lo que era todo lo que le rodeaba. Pero no debía forzar a su mente para recordar.

Los largos dedos blancos del youkai recorrieron los suaves vendajes que cubrían parte de su frente para después sujetarlos con fuerza rompiéndolos y alejándolos de él con un rápido movimiento de su mano.

Su mente era completamente un caos, un caos blanco, donde nadie habitaba su interior. Trato de buscar un punto de apoyo para recordar, buscando en su interior aquella joven que le cuidaba y ese otro sujeto de cabello blanco, pero solo un intenso dolor en su cabeza fue lo que se presento. Sus garras se clavaron en la misma intentando calmar ese sufrimiento.

Las cálidas manos de la anciana que en aquellos momentos se encontraba curando las heridas de su costado, fueron subiendo hasta colocarse sobre las suyas, retirándolas con respeto.

— Tranquilo Sesshoumaru-sama, se que lo que mas deseas en estos momentos es recordar— el youkai dirigió su mirada sobre el cansado ojo negro de la anciana— Pero no ganaras nada forzándote, mas que ese terrible dolor que obtienes, debes ser paciente, tus memorias regresaran lentamente, sin necesidad de apresurase.— No lo sabia pero aquella mujer mayor le causaba tranquilidad y sus palabras una pequeña esperanza a que fueran realidad.

Sesshoumaru dejo de recordar aquello volviendo a la realidad donde sus brazos sujetaron a la joven. Sus dorados ojos fueron cerrados con fuerza, mientras recostaba su barbilla sobre la frágil cabeza de la chica.

Kagome sufría y por mas que quisiera ayudarla, no podía ¿Qué hacer o decirle para hacerle sentir bien en aquellos momentos? Absolutamente nada. Sabía que si pudiese recordar algo, eso seria suficiente para saber que hacer en momentos como aquellos donde la chica se deprimía, recordarla, recordar. Tal vez, todo lo que aquella joven le había contado fuesen mentiras, las promesas falsas y los pesadillas su cruda realidad.

Pero estar junto a ella era suficiente para él en aquellos momentos. No la recordaba, pero si recordarla significara olvidarla y perderla, preferiría que sus memorias jamás volvieran. Por que eso le decía su corazón, cuando recordara no sentiría lo mismo por ella.

Nunca más.

7777777

La detestaba, pero no podía negar que era de gran ayuda, era una lastima que hasta aquellos momentos no se hubiese dado cuenta del verdadero corazón negro que aquella sacerdotisa poseía.

Una sacerdotisa oscura, seguramente el corazón de Onigumo estaría muriendo de felicidad al ser abrazado de aquella forma por su "amada sacerdotisa" pero aquel gesto a Naraku le repugnaba. Era una lastima, si, pero a un demonio como él, no le importaba.

Si pudiera en aquel momento la volvería a matar, una, otra y cuantas veces pudiese ser necesario para borrar su existencia del mundo. Pero por ahora aquella placer de matarla debía esperar.

Aquella alma extremadamente corrompida que era Kikyo debía cumplir con su labor, la misma que en aquellos momentos el demonio preguntaría. La alejo de él lo suficiente, su detestable olor era insoportable, pero debía abstenerse de formular algún comentario sobre el mismo o sobre ella, no convenía en aquellos momentos enemistarse con la muñeca de barro.

— ¿Y bien? alguna noticia de nuestro rebelde youkai. ¡Ha sí! y de tu querida reencarnación.— los ojos de Kikyo se tornaron coléricos, siempre alguien debía de nombrar a la molesta Kagome. Suspiro fastidiada caminando lentamente de un lado a otro mientras hablaba.

— Durante semanas ninguna pista de ambos, hasta hace unos días, fue algo difícil pero un leve chantaje sobre Inuyasha fue suficiente.—

— Interesante, pensé que únicamente sabias de conjuros y oraciones ¿Quién lo diría Kikyo comportándose como lo haría cualquier mujer? algo que considerabas indigno —

Kikyo se detuvo de golpe. Pareció meditar lo que diría, sin tomar en cuenta las envenenadas palabras de aquel demonio.

— Según dijo, Sesshoumaru perdió la menoría, Kagome lo cuida y ambos están juntos. Aunque lamentablemente no sabia su ubicación hasta ahora que...— nuevamente detuvo su paso. Naraku la miro con odio, que hablara de una vez, acaso no sentía que aborrecía el tenerla cerca.

— Hasta ahora que ¿Qué?— Kikyo se giro para verle, así que Naraku tenia interés en saberlo y ahora la apresuraba a decir lo que debía. Bien no perdería mas el tiempo con rodeos.

— Hasta hace unas horas antes de que viniera. Descubrí a Inuyasha saliendo del pozo devora huesos, la presencia de esa mujer estaba impregnada en él y ...— las sonoras carcajadas de Naraku cargadas de burla retumbaron en la amplia habitación donde estaban impidiendo que Kikyo continuara con su relato.

— Y descubriste que tu amado Inuyasha te es infiel ¡Que lindos resultados Kikyo!— la miko lo miro con rencor, para después girarse y seguir caminando en círculos.

— Algo si, pero no es el caso. Lo que dijo al salir de ahí fue lo que llamo mi atención. Al parecer Kagome decidió quedarse con el youkai. Ahí después de lo que hay detrás del pozo.— Kikyo hizo una pausa esperando alguna pregunta o respuesta de parte del demonio, mas después de un considerable tiempo continuo.

— Al parecer detrás del pozo están los dos. He decidido pasar por el mismo y traer de vuelta al youkai, aunque claro con la memoria restaurada. Desmemoriado es inservible para los planes. Solo vine a informarte y estés listo para su ira— La frágil puerta de papel fue abierta por una de las delicadas manos de la miko que se disponía a salir. Camino despacio por los amplios pasillos que la llevaron a la salida.

Siendo seguida lenta y a prudente distancia por el demonio.

— ¿Y como piensas pasar por el pozo y regresarle la memoria a Sesshoumaru?.— La miko se detuvo girándose mientras levantaba ambas de sus manos que sostenían algunas cosas.

— ¡Con esto! — el brillante brillo violeta de un fragmento de la perla resplandecía en su mano derecha, mientras que en la izquierda un pequeño muñeco de papel y un trozo de tela naranja eran sostenidos.

Naraku le dedico una de sus infaltables sonrisas torcidas, antes de dar vuelta para alejarse rápidamente de la mujer. Ahora con el plan de Kikyo tendría que apresurar algunas cosas pero la mayoría de ellas estaban listas. En especial una que atraería de incontrolable manera al youkai. Su mirada se detuvo en una ligera sombra que se escabullo rápidamente.

La sonrisa torcida de sus labios se ensancho más maligna y despiadada.

Sí, todo estaba saliendo como quería.

7777777

El cielo estaba demasiado azul, completamente limpio y puro. Escasas nubes se movían con lentitud, desplazándose sin la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Los castaños ojos de Kagome adquirieron un sutil tono miel mientras lo miraban, las lágrimas hacia demasiado tiempo habían dejado de caer.

Sus mejillas estaban limpias de ellas, mas aun así se sentían un poco húmedas por las mismas. Sesshoumaru se encontraba aun ahí con ella, pero ahora estaba profundamente dormido, aun sosteniéndola, firme pero muy débilmente. Protegiéndola de cualquiera que quisiera dañarla, a pesar de estar dormido.

Kagome emitió una ligera risita, realmente el youkai estaba fatigado, aunque no lo aparentara. Mantener un templo en perfecto estado todos los días, era cansado y agotador. Y Sesshoumaru lo hacia el solo. No dejaba que ella hiciera algo para ayudarlo. Se lo había dicho una vez, si el no podía pagarle con riquezas por aceptarlo en su casa y ayudarle, lo haría con trabajo y esfuerzo, cumpliendo su palabra cada día.

La joven llevo sus dedos al rostro del youkai con cuidado, tocándolo levemente para no despertarlo, trazando todas y cada una de las facciones de Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru era tan distinto, tan diferente a lo que recordaba que era. Aunque no sabía mucho de él, más que su odio por los humanos y sus constantes peleas con Inuyasha. Miro mas detenidamente su rostro, ese rostro que se tornaba frió e inexpresivo, ese rostro que ahora era mas cálido y su mirada demostraba todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que cruzaban en su ser. Del antiguo Sesshoumaru no tenia nada, nada más que su apariencia exterior, aunque este. No era tan desagradable tampoco.

No, no lo era.

Tomo entre sus manos aquel rostro y lentamente guió el suyo, su mirada volvió a posarse sobre aquellos labios entreabiertos. Tal y como lo había hecho aquella vez, aunque ahora el youkai se encontraba adormecido. Recordó aquellos ojos brillando agradecidos y aquella dulce palabra brotando de sus labios como un confidente susurro. Pero aquel suave roce no llego a sentirlo en aquella ocasión ya que el mismo Sesshoumaru lo había impedido, pero ahora finalmente, sentía lo cálidos y suaves que eran.

El tibio roce de esos labios húmedos le provocaba una inmensa felicidad. Aunque algo en su interior le decía que anteriormente los había sentido. Una suave y dulce caricia, leve pero llena de amor por parte de ella. Los ojos cerrados de Kagome nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

No debía hacerlo. No debía entregar su corazón de aquella manera, por que sufriría, Sesshoumaru al recordar la olvidaría. Y en ella solo viviría ese nuevo amor que la destrozaría.

Volviéndose solo uno más de sus recuerdos.

Sesshoumaru era inalcanzable y Kagome jamás seria un sustituto de aquella youkai que fue su mujer, ambas eran tan diferentes. El corazón de Kagome latió demasiado rápido al recordar la mirada de Sesshoumaru cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de esa youkai, el brillo amoroso y dulce que le dedicaba.

No había otra mujer o youkai más que Sakura en el corazón de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome lo sabia Sesshoumaru sentía cariño por ella, pero no amor hacia la miko, el amor y el cariño eran completamente distintos y ahora que se daba cuenta de lo que sentía, no quería que todo aquello desapareciera. Aunque Sesshoumaru solo le quisiera como una amiga.

Sus labios se separaron con suavidad de los del youkai, mirándolo tiernamente con sus ojos borrosos por las lágrimas. Con cariño acaricio una vez más sus finas facciones para volver a recostarse sobre su pecho. Era demasiado tarde para su corazón dar marcha atrás, porque ahora le pertenecía a ese youkai la había enamorado.

-----

TBC

"La Luna es incompleta, si el Sol no esta ahí"

Un agradecimiento a mis chicas especiales:

azulceleste  
Suzuki Haruhi.  
anita-asakura  
AllySan  
emihiromi  
flordezereso

Muchas gracias por sus revies!!!


	10. CAPITULO 10Derrumbandose en la oscuridad

**My Lost Memories**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'

**Capitulo 10. Derrumbándose en la Oscuridad**

El viento era cruelmente helado aquella mañana, pero esas ropas eran lo suficientemente gruesas y abrigadoras aunque no lo parecieran. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que aquel desagradable sujeto se presento para dañar nuevamente a Kagome.

Era una lastima que ese Inuyasha no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para hacerle pagar por lo de la chica y lo propio. Suspiro derrotado, Kagome quería a ese estúpido y seguramente no le habría permitido ponerle un solo dedo encima. Camino despacio por el amplio jardín. La fuerte ventisca golpeo su rostro haciendo que sus largos cabellos blancos se mecieran. Kagome ¿Por que lo permitía? ¿Por que dejaba que ese maldito la dañara de aquella manera tan cruel e injusta?

No lo comprendía del todo y no había recuerdos que lo hicieran entender y eso le confundía aun más. Si tan solo Kagome, si tan solo sintiera lo que él quería. Negó levemente con la cabeza.

Para Kagome no existía nadie más que Inuyasha.

Lo había visto en aquella ocasión.

No pudo evitar seguir en secreto a la chica hasta que la vio reunirse con ese joven. La siguió pensando que algo malo le ocurría, pero no era así, los vio discutir un momento y después simplemente observo como Kagome se había acercado al joven dándole seguramente un beso.

Al menos eso parecía al ver solo la espalda de la chica. Aunque después de aquello la joven se alejo un poco antes de ser sujetada por el hanyou y ahora el besarla siendo correspondido por la joven. Y lo único que Sesshoumaru pudo hacer en aquellos momentos fue alejarse. Sesshoumaru poso su mirada en el suelo. Había tenido la esperanza de que algo sucediese ante ambos la noche anterior a aquel encuentro entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Lentamente su mente empezó a llenarse de dulces recuerdos.

_— Quédate conmigo ¡Por favor!— susurró Kagome mientras sujetaba con fuerza parte de las ropas del youkai. Sesshoumaru se había detenido de golpe al escuchar aquello, quería ir a investigar sobre aquel intruso que se encontraba ahí escondido tras la ventana. Pero la necesidad en las palabras de la joven lo había dejado sin aliento. _

_Se giro levemente para verla, era tan hermosa con ese cabello negro suelto esparcido sobre las almohadas y sus castaños ojos entrecerrados brillando con amor al mirarle. El corazón del youkai latió desesperado al verle, quería estar una vez más junto a ella, abrazarla y sentir su calor cerca, pero no debía, ella... era de alguien más. _

_Pero no pudo evitar negarse a recostarse junto a ella cuando amablemente le hizo espacio junto a su lado en la estrecha cama, para luego recostarse a medio cuerpo sobre el mientras lo abrazaba con ternura._

_— Sesshoumaru.— murmuro la joven entre sueños mientras lo abrazaba aun con mas fuerza.— No te vayas... no te alejes de mi.— el youkai negó con la cabeza, no se alejaría, no podría aunque así lo quisiera. _

_Esa joven se había convertido en lo más importante para él. Sí, amaba a Sakura. Pero, lo comprendía. Ella estaba muerta. La respetaba y la quería. Jamás se olvidaría de amarla, pero Sakura siempre había querido verle feliz y su felicidad estaba ahí. Durmiendo entre sus brazos. Amaría por siempre a una Sakura que vivía en sus recuerdos y en lo mas profundo de su corazón, pero ahora el mismo estaba lleno de nuevos y mas intensos sentimientos hacia la miko. _

_Él que había sufrido durante demasiados años debía tener la oportunidad de ser amado una vez mas, la merecía, al igual que Kagome._

_Porque si Inuyasha no podía hacerla sonreír. Él al menos lo intentaría_

_¿Y por que no empezar desde ahora?_

_Con algo de esfuerzo alejo los brazos que le tenían sujeto, dejándola tendida enteramente sobre la cama, para luego quedar sobre ella, teniendo cuidado en no dejar caer su peso sobre Kagome. No quería despertarla, aun no. Paso sus dedos por la suave piel del rostro de la chica, recorriéndolo lentamente en una gentil caricia. Poso sus manos en su rostro mientras acercaba el suyo, nuevamente volvió a sentir el cálido aliento de Kagome mezclándose con el suyo tal y como lo había hecho una vez tiempo atrás, pero ahora, el tibio roce de sus labios era en lo único que Sesshoumaru podía pensar. _

_Sus labios acariciándose, recorriéndolos con los suyos, lamiéndolos débilmente con su lengua. Quería hacerle sentir amada, quería que Kagome supiera que a su lado no habría por que sufrir._

_Levemente los labios de la joven se abrieron permitiéndole el paso a su interior, saboreando la dulce caricia en su boca, a pesar de continuar pesadamente dormida. Sesshoumaru dejo de besar sus labios para bajar lentamente con ellos por la tersa piel del cuello, saboreando la piel del mismo, mientras sus manos se encargaban de despojarla lentamente de aquellas ropas de sacerdotisa que llevaba puestas al mismo tiempo que dejaba sutiles caricias en su cuerpo. _

_Pero de pronto el youkai se detuvo, alejándose de Kagome sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras la cubría nuevamente con las frazadas. Quería demostrarle que la quería, pero ¡No así!. ¡No de aquella manera! Porque estaría forzándola y era lo que menos deseaba._

_Se levanto con cuidado de la cama dirigiéndose al guardarropa, sacando el pijama de franela que la joven solía vestir antes de dormir. Solo la cambiaria y después se alejaría lo mas rápido posible. Ya que si no lo hacia no sabia de lo que podía ser capaz. _

_Y fue justo lo que hizo aquella noche_

Dejo de atormentarse con sus recuerdos por un momento para mirar con interés las ropas que llevaba puestas. Kagome le había dicho que este día no era necesario llevar aquel kimono, pero se sentía mas a gusto en esas ropas que en aquellas que la joven amablemente le disponía. Seguramente ahora, la joven se encontraba haciendo las compras para la cena especial que haría para la noche.

Aunque debía confesar que no entendía, ni la menor palabra de lo que la joven le comento sobre lo especial que era ese día. Para él era un día igual que los otros, pero si Kagome decía que era especial, entonces en realidad lo era.

Finalmente llego al pequeño pero acogedor templo, listo para continuar con las labores que días antes había dejado inconcluso después de aquellos incidentes y de quedarse dormido por varios días consecutivos. Los cuales le preocuparon, pero que a Kagome le parecieron normales. Se dirigió hacia aquel pequeño baúl de bambú que contenía las varillitas de incienso que debía colocar en el altar, pero ya no se encontraban ahí.

Aquello extraño al youkai quien se dirigió hacia donde el sutil aroma de los mismos lo llamaba, ahí estaba ella. Kagome de espaldas ataviada con el kimono de sacerdotisa orando en silencio dándole la espalda. Se acerco despacio a ella quedando a pocos pasos de la misma. Con que pausados movimientos se volvió hacia él.

Pero aquella mujer no era Kagome

7777777

Kagome caminaba alegremente por los pasillos de la pequeña tienda comercial, cargando aquella voluminosa canastilla llena de ingredientes y de más cosas para la cena. Estaba segura que lo que prepararía le encantaría al youkai tan exigente que tenia en casa. Tenía un gusto muy estricto y no toleraba probar cualquier verdura o fruta a menos que le fuera de su total agrado. Pero todo lo que la joven llevaba le gustaba.

Además aquella era una cena especial, donde celebraba los tres meses de la llegada de ese youkai a su vida y aparte de eso el regreso de sus familiares que esa noche habían anunciado llegarían.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, anhelaba tanto ver a su madre, las historias falsas de su abuelo y la típica timidez de Sota.

No sabía como reaccionarían al conocer a Sesshoumaru, pero estaba segura que estarían encantados con su presencia en la casa. Tomo algunos paquetes extras de arroz mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar una de las cajas libres de la tienda.

Era tan insoportable estar lejos de Sesshoumaru por demasiado tiempo.

7777777

— Tanto tiempo. Sesshoumaru— aquellas palabras secas, esa mirada fría, aunque castaña y brillante carecía de la vida que la otra joven reflejaba en la suya, sus rasgos eran tan parecidos, pero eran tan completamente distintas.

— ¿Me conoces?— La mujer se levanto, acercándose al youkai pasando ante el y deteniéndose a su costado.

— Lo suficiente. Pero hay alguien que seguramente recordara en cuanto vea — Kikyo siguió caminando segura de que el youkai la seguiría, se alejo despacio del templo, bajando con cuidado las pequeñas escaleras heladas. La fuerte brisa invernal sacudió sus cabellos con fuerza desamarrando un poco aquel lazo blanco que sujetaba sus largos cabellos negros.

Sesshoumaru la siguió en silencio, desconfiaba de aquella mujer, su olor le decía que no estaba viva, al menos no como él. Su aroma era una extraña mezcla de barro, huesos, hierbas medicinales y almas, almas humanas. Barro, ella era la muñeca de barro que Kagome alguna vez había mencionado. Kikyo se detuvo de golpe frente al árbol sagrado.

Había escogido aquel lugar ya que los poderes sobre naturales de aquel árbol la protegerían, si algo fuera de control le sucedía la youkai. Aunque rezó en aquel templo por que nada de aquello sucediese.

Ya habían muerto demasiados inocentes aquella noche sangrienta meses atrás.

— ¡Sal de ahí pequeña! — murmuro la miko sonriendo tiernamente al ver el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la pequeña que los observaba con miedo. Para después salir despacio con algo de desconfianza detrás del árbol donde aquella mujer la había dejado minutos atrás antes de encaminarse al viejo templo que se encontraba cerca.

Sesshoumaru miro con curiosidad hacia donde esa mujer hablaba, pero era inútil ya que las largas mangas del kimono blanco que esa joven portaba impedían que su dorada mirada observara a la persona a que se refería. Las blancas manos de Kikyo se colocaron sobre los pequeños hombros de la chiquilla, para llevarla con brusquedad frente al youkai, quedando ambas frente a la mirada estupefacta de Sesshoumaru.

Los ojos de youkai recorrieron con insistencia todos y cada uno de los detalles de la pequeña. Un violento dolor golpeo su cabeza sin poder evitarlo llevo su brazo izquierdo hacia la misma perdiendo su mano entre los desordenados cabellos blancos, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro demostrando con aquellos que el malestar que lo aquejaba era intenso y aumentaba a cada segundo que transcurría.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, pero se forzó a abrir uno de ellos dejándolo entrecerrado mientras seguía contemplando a aquella niña. Aquella diminuta coleta sobre ese corto cabello negro que se agitaba con la fuerte ventisca, la cual hizo estragos en la pequeña que se abrazo a si misma tratándose de darse calor al estar vestida con ese ligero kimono a cuadros naranjas y amarillos.

De pronto el dolor de su cabeza se detuvo y todo por un momento dejo de tener sentido, hasta que los sonidos de su alrededor fueron tan fuertes que tuvo que llevar sus manos a sus oídos intentando calmarlos.

La reconocía, lentamente de sus labios empezaron a brotar palabras. Esa niña, ella era…

— ¡Lin!— murmuro Sesshoumaru antes de que una punzada más intensa golpeará su mente, tan así que sus piernas pedieron el control y lo dejaron caer rudamente contra el suelo, mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza su rostro con demasiada presión al grado de que sus nudillos se tornaran mas pálidos de lo normal.

La miko sonrió placenteramente al observar que su idea de traer esa marioneta para regresarle la memoria a Sesshoumaru estaba dando resultado. Sus castaños ojos se posaron sobre el youkai, viendo directamente hacia sus manos y esa posición tan doliente y lastimosa que ahora tenia. Kikyo dio un paso adelante y con un ligero movimiento de su rostro indico a la marioneta Lin que se acercara a Sesshoumaru y terminara con su trabajo.

— ¿Sesshoumaru-sama se encuentra bien?.— siseo la pequeña quien se había acercado hasta el mismo, arrodillándose a su lado mientras colocaba las pequeñas manitas sobre una de aquellas largas y finas manos adornadas con esas sutiles marcas violetas.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru la observaron, Lin alejo sus manos del youkai con miedo. Aquellos ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, perdiendo aquella dulce calidez dorada que los distinguía. En esos momentos brillaban de manera salvaje y peligrosa. Kikyo se alejo los mismos pasos que había avanzado cuando de pronto la pequeña marioneta fue arrojada con fuerza lejos del lado de Sesshoumaru por un rápido movimiento de su brazo izquierdo.

Kikyo se apresuro a acercarse a Lin arrodillándose junto a ella buscando alguna herida provocada por aquella acción, pero no había ninguna marca en su cuerpo. Sus castaños ojos se posaron sobre el youkai. Sesshoumaru solo la había alejado de él.

La miko se alarmo pensando que tal vez y aquella manera de forzar las cosas no era adecuada y por su actitud, todo volvería a teñirse de sangre. Pero Sesshoumaru seguía igual arrodillado ahí, respirando agitadamente mientras gemía con dolor y una fina capa de sudor adornaba su rostro.

Su cabeza le dolía, aquel molesto latido presionado con fuerza su cerebro, que hacia darle vueltas, mareándolo, las imágenes pasando rápidamente frente a sus ojos mezclando el pasado y el presente.

Demasiada información en tan poco tiempo.

Aquello lo haría colapsarse...

— No mas ¡No quiero!— Sesshoumaru observo en su mente su verdadera imagen, aquél que había estado perdido y a que ahora le llamaba para pelear, para vengarse, el que demandaba volver a la realidad y salir de ese fantasioso sueño en el que vivía.

Un último latido en su cabeza sintió, antes de que toda su vida estuviera intacta en su interior.

Ya no había marcha atrás todos los recuerdos habían vuelto.

Sesshoumaru había vuelto...

No

Lord Sesshoumaru estaba devuelta.

Se levanto de golpe. Observando con sus dorados ojos todo lo que le rodeaba. Su mirada denotaba un leve dejo de melancolía que fue disminuyendo gradualmente hasta borrarse, para dejar solo unas pupilas de oro sin emoción alguna.

No aparto la vista de la casa donde vivió durante todo aquel tiempo, el templo donde trabajo como humano, el árbol sagrado donde estuvo al lado de aquella mujer durante tantas ocasiones, todas aquellas palabras que la humana le dijo.

La calidez y las acciones de la misma.

— Estupideces— murmuro sin sentimiento alguno en su voz mientras negaba con su cabeza para luego calmarse, su rostro se volvió inexpresivo. Una sonrisa llena de crueldad adorno sus delgados labios y sus ojos dorados se llenaron de odio.

— Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste... ¡Naraku!— giro sus ojos sobre la miko, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, destruyendo con su látigo el arco que sostuvo al ver sus intenciones y que además pulverizó aquélla marioneta de papel antes de volver a desaparecer como un fino hilillo verde en sus afiladas garras, el diminuto muñeco de papel se destruyo esparciéndose en el viento.

Los ojos de Kikyo se abrieron desmesuradamente y su cuerpo fue perdiendo la gravidez que poseía.

— Me llevaras ante ese demonio, tienes su olor impregnado en ti.— siseo con furia levantándola del suelo de su cuello, apretándolo con fuerza para cortarle la respiración, mas el rostro de la miko estaba inexpresivo. Sesshoumaru comprendió, aquella muñeca no sentía dolor en ese cuerpo.

— Te llevare... pero antes debes escucharme.—

Sesshoumaru la dejo caer rudamente al suelo. El lazo blanco que sujetaba su cabello se soltó cayendo del mismo dejándolo libre, sin dirigirle la mirada dio a entender que la escucharía, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban perdidos sobre aquel cielo azul que los acompañaba. Tenía algo de tiempo antes de empezar la cacería contra el demonio, así que por que no jugar un poco con aquella mujer.

Una pequeña risa cargada de odio se desprendió de sus labios.

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas?... Habla—

-----

TBC

"Las horas que ya no quieren volver... ¡Donde estan!"

N de la Yunna: Muchas gracias por sus revies!!! Espero para la proxima actualizacion contestarles a todos como se lo merecen. un enorme saludo!


	11. CAPITULO 11 Una ultima Sonrisa

**My Lost Memories**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'—'

**Capitulo 11. Una Última Sonrisa**

Un cálido viento golpeo su rostro, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con sus cabellos revolviéndolos. La leve brisa acariciaba sus orejas blancas produciéndole una sensación de querer rascarlas, las movió para dejar de sentir aquello. Siguió caminando en dirección al pozo con la vista distraída. Hacia algunas horas su mirada dorada había visto como lentamente Kikyo entraba en el pozo. Seguramente dirigiéndose a donde aquellos dos se encontraban.

Estaba preocupada por el youkai.

Una intensa rabia lleno el corazón de Inuyasha, pero inmediatamente se calmo. Kikyo no le traicionaría como lo había hecho Kagome. Kikyo solo había entrado en ese lugar para cerciorarse que Sesshoumaru, no destruyera gente inocente como lo hizo en este lugar. Al menos eso le dijo antes de entrar ahí. Y estaba seguro que eso era lo único que ella haría. Y era una suerte que la sospecha sobre los fragmentos de Shikon fuera útil para hacer pasar a las personas entre ambos tiempos.

El que su sacerdotisa fuera a ese tiempo sola, no era de su total agrado, pero en esos momentos lo que menos quería era ver a su hermano y Kagome juntos. No lo soportaría y seguramente mataría al youkai en ese mismo instante, sin importarle si este se defendería o no.

A pesar de la decisión que había tomado sobre aquella sacerdotisa, la actitud de Kagome le dolía. Porque aunque tenia el cariño, los besos y los abrazos de su adorada Kikyo. Estos no le hacían tan feliz, como una sola de las sonrisas de Kagome podía hacerlo. Además Kagome se lo había dicho alguna vez, sin importar cual decisión fuera la suya ella siempre estaría ahí.

Siempre le amaría a él.

Aquí el único que salía sobrando era Sesshoumaru.

Y pronto lo quitaría de en medio.

Inuyasha se dejo caer a un lado de pozo esperando a que pronto Kikyo volviera. Un intenso brillo surgió del mismo, anunciando que alguien había vuelto. El hanyou se levanto de golpe, un intenso latido en su corazón lo asalto de golpe. Podría ser cualquiera, pero deseba que la persona que saliera fuera esa joven de mirada castaña tan dulce y cálida que era Kagome.

Pero Kagome no era la que había vuelto.

— ¡Sesshoumaru! — gruño molesto el hanyou, arrugando su nariz al percibir el molesto aroma del youkai.

Inuyasha se alejo lo suficiente del pozo cuando vio como el youkai subía para luego dar un salto y apartándose de este, pero cayendo suavemente con elegancia y sutileza frente al hanyou. Mirándolo desafiante con aquellos dorados ojos tan fríos, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una ligera sonrisa de desprecio.

— Inuyasha. No imaginaba que estuvieras aquí, que inesperado recibimiento. Hermanito — Sesshoumaru murmuro aquellas palabras con burla mirándolo divertido. El hanyou se acerco rudamente al youkai tomando con rudeza del cuello del kimono acercándolo a él.

— Kagome ¿Dónde esta?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué no esta junto a ti? ¡Dímelo! — Sesshoumaru tomo con fuerza aquellas manos osadas, clavando sus propias garras sobre la blanca piel dañándolo con aquel poderoso y corrosivo veneno de su cuerpo. Mientras lo alejaba con un golpe de su lado.

— No vuelvas a tocarme. ¡Híbrido! — grito Sesshoumaru mientras se volteaba.

— Ve y búscala tu mismo. No tengo tiempo para ocuparme de humanos — lentamente empezó a caminar con el mismo aire de arrogancia de siempre. El largo cabello ondeando con el más mínimo de sus movimientos. Pero repentinamente detuvo su marcha. Miro de reojo al hanyou que lo miraba con rabia.

— Por cierto Inuyasha, busca dentro del pozo. Ahí hay una mujer muy conocida por ti, pero creo que se siente un poco, indispuesta — siseo el youkai con ironía. Inuyasha se apresuro a llegar a la orilla del mismo buscando con su vista a aquella persona.

— ¡No puede ser! — murmuro Inuyasha al encontrarla. Sesshoumaru dejo de mirarlo y una sonrisa adorno sus labios y nuevamente volvió a hablar.

— Según ella, se ha quedado sin almas— Inuyasha se dejo caer en el pozo, tomando entre sus brazos el débil y frágil cuerpo de Kikyo.

El estado de la miko era deplorable, parecía como si alguien la hubiese atacado y en el proceso su energía se hubiese agotado al grado de dejarla casi sin vida. ¡Sesshoumaru! No había duda ese maldito tenia que ver con esto. El hanyou salió del pozo llevándola con cuidado entre sus brazos. Para luego dejarla recostada al lado del mismo mientras la revisaba buscando alguna herida y de su mano cayo el fragmento de Shikon resplandeciendo con su brillo violáceo.

— No debí de haber dejado que fueses sola. ¡Perdóname Kikyo!— dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que la abrazaba.

— Inu...yasha— susurró la miko sin fuerzas mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por serpientes caza almas que le llevaban aquel sustento sagrado que la mantenía con vida. Inuyasha la miro con dulzura antes de girar su vista colérico hacia el youkai mientras gritaba.

— SESSHOUMARU BASTADO — pero sus palabras eran solo escuchadas por la miko y la suave brisa de la tarde.

7777777

Llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando, demasiado tiempo esperando. Pero era tan claro. Él ya no se encontraba ahí. Era en vano mantener la ilusión de que estaba por los alrededores, paseando solo por la cuidad, en aquella fría noche. Era tonto seguir esperando, por que jamás salía si ella no le acompañaba, nunca se marchaba sin antes decirle. Y era obvia la respuesta y más cuando aquellas pruebas tan delatoras acusaban lo sucedido.

Se levanto despacio de la pequeña banca donde había pasado toda la mañana y tarde esperando. Sus pasos lentamente se acercaban a aquella pequeña habitación donde se encontraba oculto el pozo. La ruda y pesada puerta de madera estaba destruida, la suave tierra alrededor del mismo demarcaba algunas pisadas ágiles e imperceptibles, junto a otras que eran mas marcadas y pero pequeñas denotando la posibilidad de ser arrastradas en contra de su voluntad. Pero eran dos personas y en sus manos estaba la respuesta a la duda de quien era esa persona que había venido únicamente a llevarse al youkai.

Kikyo

Kikyo era quien estuvo ahí, había venido buscando a Sesshoumaru y se lo llevo consigo.

Pero ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué justo ahora que esperaba vivir una larga temporada lejos de aquellas peleas y masacres?. ¿Por qué volvía? Acaso no los podían dejar algún tiempo mas en paz y ¿Por qué tenia que ser justamente ella quien lo hiciera? No lo entendía del todo.

Suspiro fastidiada, aunque un terrible dolor en su pecho la golpeo repentinamente. Si el arco de la miko y su lazo estaban destrozados, al igual que la puerta del pozo, entonces, tal vez aquello significara

No

Sesshoumaru ahora lo recordaba todo y si no estaba ahí esperándola entonces significaba que

_"No puede, no puede olvidarme, no así"_ pensaba la joven de cabellos azabaches mientras temblaba incontrolablemente sosteniéndose del la orilla del pozo con fuerza tratando de soportar aquel terrible mareo. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, no lloraría, no lo haría. Sabía que tarde o temprano aquello tenia que suceder, pero hubiese preferido que fuera hasta mucho después.

Salió corriendo de aquella pequeña y estrecha construcción como si el viejo techo de tejas estuviera apunto de derribarse contra ella. Se detuvo viendo la entrada recordando la sutil silueta del youkai.

Aquel dulce joven se desvanecía lentamente dejando a su paso la fría mirada, el porte orgulloso y aristocrático del youkai que en alguna ocasión estuvo a punto de arrancarle la vida a sangre fría.

Porque Sesshoumaru le dejaba

_Me tranquiliza estar así, por que si antes no éramos más que simples desconocidos. Al menos pude conocerte Kagome._

Cuantas veces se había repetido que lo mejor para el youkai era que recordara todo su pasado. Incontables veces. Pero ahora que ya no estaba junto a ella, los dulces recuerdos de esa época que vivieron juntos volvían a ella cada vez con más intensidad. Giro su vista viendo nuevamente hacia el lugar donde estaba el pozo. Si todo era igual que antes entonces ya no tenía nada que hacer en el tiempo moderno. Podía volver con Inuyasha y los demás para continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos.

Enterraría en lo más profundo de su corazón esos recuerdos de aquel youkai.

Pero no podía volver, su corazón temblaba, no lo soportaría. No soportaría encontrase con Sesshoumaru y mucho menos resistiría escuchar aquellas palabras de desprecio.

_No eres más que una simple y despreciable humana_

Sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta mientras sus ojos se hacían borrosos a causa de las lágrimas acumuladas en los mismos. Una débil lágrima alcanzo a brotar de sus párpados que nuevamente se habían cerrado.

Ya nada era como antes.

Los ojos de Kagome giraron lentamente hasta toparse con algunas personas. Una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios mientras los veía. Pero no podía soportar aquellos rostros llenos de duda y compasión. Giro su rostro y empezó a dar algunos pasos, mismos que rápidamente se convirtieron en una pequeña carrera.

— Kagome, ¡Hija!— murmuro aquel anciano con la esperanza que la joven los mirara nuevamente. Pero lo único que hizo la miko fue correr alejándose de ellos hasta entrar a la casa cerrando las puertas detrás de ella.

— Hermana — susurro Sota mientras intentaba correr también para alcanzarla pero fue detenido por la mano de su madre que se poso en su hombro.

Los ojos del niño se giraron hasta el rostro de su madre que negaba con la cabeza viéndolo con tristeza, termino soltándolo para acercarse lentamente a donde unas bolsas con alimentos estaban tiradas. Se inclino despacio y recogió todos y cada una de las cosas que por haberlas dejado caer habían salido de las bolsas.

— Bien vamos a entrar a casa, dentro de poco preparare una rica cena— dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa mientras caminaba siendo observada por los otros dos. Sota y el abuelo entraron junto a la madre de Kagome con muchas dudas. Pero seguramente la misma Kagome o su madre las despejarían.

7777777

Lentamente guió aquella cuchara hasta sus labios, probando la tibia sopa que había preparado para aquellos jóvenes, sus arrugadas manos siguieron mezclando con suavidad el contenido de la olla. Su oscura mirada cansada se poso sobre aquel impetuoso joven de cabellos blancos que llego y se sentó con fuerza frente a ella mirando impaciente lo que hacia.

— Vienes a pedir mi consejo como siempre— Kaede dejo a un lado la cuchara, alejándose de la tibia fogata.

— No, esta vez he venido a decirte que Sesshoumaru recordó todo. He hirió a Kikyo— Siseo el hanyou con furia, mientras recordaba lo sucedido horas antes. La suave luz del ocaso dio de golpe contra sus cabellos, haciéndolos lucir dorados.

— Ya veo. Al final siempre pasa lo que tiene que pasar y todo tiene una razón de ser— murmuro la anciana cerrando su ojo.

— Déjate de estar diciendo antiguas sentencias y explícame que esta pasando— Demando el hanyou desesperado. La anciana mujer volvió a abrir su ojo mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

— Tú deberías saberlo, durante todo este tiempo solo has estado con Kikyo. Ella es la única que sabe por que sucedieron estas cosas— Inuyasha se levanto molesto, esa anciana no le diría nada y Kikyo se había marchado sin darle explicación después de que sus serpientes la dotaran de almas. Solo le quedaba hacer una cosa.

La mirada cansada de Kaede lo siguió hasta que este salió de la choza sin decirle más palabras. Volvió a posarse cerca de la fogata, revolviendo su contenido una vez más. Un leve brillo de tristeza se apreciaba en su rostro, sus predicciones de pergaminos habían sido correctas hasta ese entonces. Aunque lamentablemente aun quedaban muchas desgracias más que esos valientes jóvenes debían afrontar. Aunque lamentablemente la más afectada sería esa joven del futuro.

7777777

— ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?—

— ¡Por su puesto! Lo escuche del mismo Naraku— murmuro con furia la manipuladora de los vientos agitando el abanico que llevaba entre sus manos, sacando pequeños e inofensivos remolinos que persiguieron al pequeño zorro que se atrevió a cuestionarla. Solo asustándolo y no causándole algún daño, sus rojizos ojos brillaron divertidos.

— Pues, no nos queda mas que confiar en sus palabras— siseo el monje que acariciaba con la mano su fina barbilla, dándole un aire pensativo y meditabundo. La exterminadora de monstruos se acerco seguida de la pequeña gatita de dos colas.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Además, de no ser por sus informes jamás hubiéramos salvado a todas aquellas aldeas que Naraku atacó— el monje asintió, mas la pequeña duda aun carcomía su débil alma, todo aquello podría ser una mas de las trampas de aquel demonio.

— Entonces así será. Solo falta avisarle a Inuyasha y a la señorita Kagome. Pero eso lo haremos a su debido tiempo— Sango y Shippo asintieron a las palabras del monje.

— Bien, hasta ese entonces— Kagura tomo una de las plumas que adornaba su peinado mientras una ráfaga de viento la envolvía.

— Pero aun así, tomaremos nuestras precauciones. No olvidemos que ella forma parte de Naraku— murmuro el monje al tiempo que se levantaba y empezaba a alejarse siendo seguido por la exterminadora y el zorrito.

— Por ahora, lo que debemos hacer es decirle a Inuyasha lo que hemos estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo— murmuro Sango mientras se detenía quedándose atrás de sus compañeros, siendo acompañada por la pequeña Kirara.

La pequeña gata fue consumida por el fuego, dejando al descubierto su verdadera apariencia, la enorme felina se acerco a su dueña rozando con su cabeza la mano de esta. Sango la tomo entre sus manos acariciando las suaves mejillas peludas. La gata emitió lo que pudo ser un ligero maullido, pero entonándolo como un gruñido. Los otros dos acompañantes les vieron, deteniéndose también.

— Aunque desde que ha estado con esa mujer ha cambiado mucho con nosotros y casi nunca esta en la aldea— las palabras de Sango eran dichas con tanta tristeza, el monje conmovido por las mismas se acerco a ella mientras estiraba una mano llevándola al rostro de la joven mujer brindándole una suave caricia en su mejilla derecha.

— Seguramente no lo ha hecho con malas intenciones Sango. No lo juzgues sin saber— Dijo Miroku al tiempo que sentía como la mujer dejaba caer todo el peso de su rostro en esa mano, como si buscara la calidez de la misma.

— Lo sé. Pero aun así me preocupa y también Kagome— las manos del monje sujetaron la estrecha cintura de la exterminadora levantándola del suelo y subiéndola sobre el lomo de la gata, para hacer después lo mismo. Con un sutil movimiento le ordeno al pequeño zorrito subir junto a ellos, quedándose en los brazos de Sango que se abrieron para recibirlo.

— ¡Sí! Hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos ¡Y la extraño!— de las mejillas de pequeño zorrito bajaron algunas débiles lagrimas, que fueron retiradas con cuidado por la mujer, mientras lo abrazaba con dulzura reconfortando al pequeño.

— Tranquilos. Se que aunque la anciana Kaede nos ha hecho el favor de decirnos mediante sus conjuros que Kagome esta bien, eso no es suficiente para ustedes— Los brazos de Miroku sujetaron a ambas personas, brindándoles la tranquilidad y cariño que necesitaban. La exterminadora no pudo evitar el sonrojo que en esos momentos adornaba sus mejillas, pero no rechazo aquel cariñoso gesto del monje, sino que recargo su cabeza en el pecho de este como una muda contestación.

— Les prometo que cuando lleguemos a la aldea buscaré a Inuyasha, seguramente el ha ido a verla. Ya saben lo desconfiado que es— las dos personitas asintieron. Mientras Kirara empezaba a levantase del suelo. El pequeño Shippo tembló con miedo, siendo sentido con claridad por ambos jóvenes.

— Inuyasha me da mucho miedo— susurro el zorrito escondiéndose entre los brazos de Sango donde se refugio sintiéndose protegido. Sango miro con tristeza los ojos de Miroku. Hacia algunos días Inuyasha había asustado cruelmente el pobre Shippo y ahora veían hasta donde le había afectado al pequeño.

— Descuida Shippo, estoy seguro que nada malo sucederá, solo que esa vez te topaste con Inuyasha en un mal momento— Los ojos del monje volvieron posarse sobre los de Sango que le miraban con temor y miedo. Una sonrisa cálida fue brindada a esta por el monje haciendo que esta se calmara.

Aunque en realidad ni siquiera el estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar estando cerca del hanyou. Más de una vez les reclamo por haber despreciado a Kikyo, pero aquello era mentira, en ningún momento ellos lo habían hecho del todo, la realidad era que desconfiaban de ella. Miroku fijo su vista en el horizonte. Solo esperaba no tener que enfrentarse con uno de sus más preciados amigos.

7777777

Los dorados ojos del hanyou, recorrieron los alrededores del pozo. El olor de ese maldito llenaba todo el ambiente. Aunque no era solo el suyo, el sutil aroma de Kikyo también estaba presente así como levemente el de Kagome. El corazón de Inuyasha latió demasiado apresurado.

Kagome estuvo presente.

Tal vez Sesshoumaru la había lastimado igual que a la otra miko.

No tuvo tiempo de estar pensando, aunque pocas veces lo hacia. Era verdad, Inuyasha siempre actuaba por instinto, tal y como ahora lo hacia. Abrió la ventana azotándola con fuerza, pero sin romperla. Sus dorados ojos buscaron por toda la habitación, a pesar de que esta estaba demasiado oscura. Entro sigilosamente a la misma, pisando con cuidado. Encontrando finalmente en una esquina lo que tanto buscaba.

— Kagome— susurro quedamente acercándose lentamente a ella. Mas la joven no contesto sus llamado. Los dorados ojos de Inuyasha miraron con interés su estado.

Estaba ahí sentada en al esquina escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas las cuales abrazaba junto con una prenda, una de aquellas camisas, pero esta no le pertenecía a la chica. La nariz de Inuyasha se arrugo al reconocer aquel aroma. Iba a alejarse de ella, pero los suaves y lastimeros sollozos que soltaba la joven lo dejaron aturdido.

Kagome, estaba bien físicamente, pero, algo grave le había pasado.

Lentamente Kagome dejo de abrazarse a si misma y sus castaña mirada fue recorriendo a la persona que le había llamado por su nombre y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando aquellos cabellos blancos resplandecieron con los débiles rayos de luna que se filtraban por la ventana abierta. Los dorados ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron mas sorprendidos al ver la mirada que le daba Kagome en ese momento, aquellos ojos castaños lo miraban con cariño, con necesidad, pero con un amor que se desbordaba en sus pupilas castañas que brillaban intensamente.

Inuyasha tuvo que colocar sus manos en el suelo para no caer sobre este, cuando la joven se arrojo a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza, aun sollozando, aun con esa prenda entre sus dedos.

— Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru. ¡No vuelvas!. ¡No te atrevas a abandonarme! — dijo con voz quebrada Kagome mientras sujetaba aun con mas fuerza la amplia espalda de Inuyasha.

El hanyou sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía. Un extraño pero conocido dolor en su pecho le aquejo en esos momentos. Kagome, lo confundía. Lo confundía con Sesshoumaru. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo el dolor de la joven que lo abrazaba y el propio. Esto era justamente lo que había tratado de evitar desde hacia algunos días, por eso no volvió, por lo mismo no acompaño a Kikyo a esta época. Y ahora sin desearlo, la cruda realidad lo golpeaba, dañándolo mas de lo que cualquier herida o ataque lo había hecho.

Los brazos de Inuyasha sujetaron con suavidad a Kagome regresándole el abrazo, mientras de sus ojos cerrados algunas lágrimas se unían a las de la joven.

— Nunca lo haré Kagome. ¡Jamás te dejare sola! — Susurro el hanyou tratando que su voz sonara ronca y fría como la del youkai, haciendo con esto que la joven se relajara y se quedara dormida entre sus brazos. Inuyasha miro con tristeza el rostro de la joven que pesar de estar ya un poco calmada aun mostraba algo de pena en sus facciones. Inuyasha suspiró desilusionado.

Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era consolar de alguna manera a Kagome.

7777777

"Falsa esperanza te di, perfecta y dulce. Culpable de todo yo lo soy"

TBC


	12. Capitulo 12— Verdades & Mentiras

**My Lost Memories- Mis Memorias Perdidas**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Capitulo 12— Verdades & Mentiras**

Kagome se encontraba recargada contra el soporte de su ventana, mirando hacia el infinito. Hacia ya tres semanas atrás, que el youkai se había marchado. El nuevo curso en su escuela estaba recién comenzado y afortunadamente las presiones de la misma y sus amigas la ayudaron a soportar cada día. Sus familiares estaban con ella desde aquella noche en que el joven se fue. Y de mala gana tuvo que dar parte de sus ganancias en el templo para reparar la puerta que fue destruida.

Una sombra paso cerca de ella haciéndose notar fuera de esa casa. Inuyasha anunciaba su llegada como todos los días. Kagome se retiro de la ventana preparándose para bajar y cenar junto a él y los demás. Cerro la puerta de tras de ella. Recordó como despertó aquella mañana siendo sujetada por los brazos de este. No sabia exactamente por que estaba ahí, ni que hacia ella junto a él de aquella manera. Pero al contrario de lo que ella creyó sentiría por el hanyou, el sentimiento de desprecio no se hizo presente.

Aun y cuando la grosería que le había echo estaba aun muy resiente en sus recuerdos.

El hanyou trataba nuevamente de ganarse su confianza y cariño. Pero por más excusas y disculpas que este le daba, los ojos y el rostro de Kagome no se iluminaban de alegría al verle cerca. Sí, le daba crédito a que Inuyasha se había tragado su orgullo y le había pedido disculpas, luego que en toda su vida pocas veces lo hacia de buena voluntad. Pero podía decirse que todo era casi igual que antes. Seguían gritándose, peleándose, pero no le exigía volver a su época.

E Inuyasha esperaba que ella misma lo decidiera.

Aunque para Kagome aquella era una opción poco deseable. Extrañaba a todos sus amigos, a la anciana Kaede y la libertad de estar sin presiones en aquella época. Pero, no quería encontrarse con un amargo youkai.

Se sentó cerca de Inuyasha que le acerco el pequeño plato con arroz que le ofrecía su madre. La joven agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. Todos eran amables y atentos con ella. El hanyou se mostraba más cariñoso y adorable, pero todo aquello no era suficiente para desvanecer los días oscuros que ensombrecían su corazón.

Porque a pesar de no querer volver a ver a Sesshoumaru.

Todo su ser lo extrañaba.

Lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba de su presencia, de sus pláticas. Al entrar a su habitación imaginaba verlo ahí, sentado sobre su cama, intentando descifrar como funcionaba la vieja cámara de video. Si pasaba por el templo y se quedaba quieta esperando verlo salir cargado de amuletos recién pintados y durante las noches no dormía ya que anhelaba aquellos dulces abrazos que la aletargaban.

Inuyasha le regalo una dulce sonrisa al ver como su rostro se ensombrecía de tristeza. Kagome aparto su mirada de la del hanyou mientras se levantaba disculpándose con una excusa torpe al ya no querer probar los alimentos, el hanyou la siguió con la mirada hasta que esta dejo de ser apreciada por sus ojos.

Cuantas veces Kagome había anhelado una sola sonrisa como aquellas de parte del hanyou.

Demasiadas...

Pero ahora por más sonrisas y palabras de consuelo, que le decía. Por mas que le dijera que ya todo estaba bien. Que no tendría que preocuparse más por el youkai. Volver a todo aquello le parecía tan vacío y falso como una mentira.

No importaban las palabras de Inuyasha.

No importaba que todo fuera tal y como lo era antes.

Anhelaba aquellas noches que paso cuidando al youkai, quería estar con el. Por que ella lo necesitaba. Se había enamorado perdidamente de Sesshoumaru. Como jamás lo había hecho de alguien, ni siquiera por Inuyasha había sentido todas aquellas sensaciones que hacían vibrar a su corazón con la sola mención de su nombre.

Y eso era justamente en lo único que podía pensar.

Volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, apagando las luces y volviendo a colocarse junto a la ventana. Los intensos rayos de la luna se filtraban por las finas cortinas blancas. Iluminando su rostro haciéndola lucir pálida. Sus castaños ojos no brillaban por la sutil luz, sino que adquirían un color más oscuro. Una débil lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

Aquella seria otra más de aquellas tantas noches que pasara despierta.

7777777

_Sesshoumaru— sama ¡Por favor ayúdenos!_

La necesitada y asustada voz de Lin hizo que el youkai se revolviera entre sueños. Nuevamente aquella pesadilla tan vivida llegaba a su mente y atormentaba su descanso. Un torrente de imágenes lo golpeo haciendo que la presión en su cabeza fuera demasiada, logrando que abriera los ojos y respirara agitadamente mientras llevaba sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

La furia lleno por completo, su pecho haciendo que uno de sus puños golpeara rudamente el suave suelo, del cual una fina capa de polvo se desprendió ensuciando su mano. A pesar de que recordaba todo, aquellas ultimas imágenes eran las mas destrozas y dolorosas que no tenia intención de haber recordado. Un leve temblor de impotencia hacia que la rabia y el coraje aumentaran.

Si se hubiese dado cuenta a tiempo, nada de aquello habría sucedido.

Pero ese malnacido de Naraku era experto cuando de planes sucios y torcidos se trataba.

Lo había engañado de la manera más ruin y vil. No se lo perdonaría, mataría sin piedad a ese desgraciado. Nadie engañaba a Sesshoumaru y vivía para contarlo. Y eso era justo lo que haría ahora que ya estaba devuelta. Aquellos ojos que se habían tornado rojos lentamente fueron cambiando hasta brillar con su habitual luz dorada.

Sesshoumaru se levanto de golpe, ahora tenia que empezar con su venganza. Ya que de no ser así, su conciencia terminaría atormentándole aun mas duramente de lo que ahora hacia mandándole aquellos sueños.

Necesitaba ir por su Toukijin y su colmillo sagrado.

Si no estaba equivocado, para volver a aquella aldea, necesitaría al menos seis días de intenso camino. Gruño fastidiado, aunque él tenía la culpa después de todo, por no habérselas llevado cuando estuvo ahí.

El suave viento sacudió sus cabellos, mientras empezaba a caminar con dirección a la aldea de Kaede.

7777777

Inuyasha se tomaba su tiempo dando débiles pisadas, tenia que ser considerado aunque detestara serlo. El insoportable aroma de su hermano se hacia mas penetrante e insoportable con cada centímetro que se acercaba mas a donde en hanyou le esperaba. Era extraño que Sesshoumaru no apresurara su paso para combatirle, pero últimamente desde que aquel youkai había llegado, su actitud era sumamente diferente.

¡Que más daba!

De todas formas lo iba hacer en esos momentos, alejaría definitivamente a Sesshoumaru de Kagome.

¡Herirlo!

Tenia que herirlo donde seguramente más le dolería.

En su orgullo.

Inuyasha rió bajo pero siniestramente, nunca creyó que pudiera ser tan despiadado y cruel. Pero como alguna vez le había dicho Kikyo. Dentro de él la parte humana y demoníaca habitaban en un perfecto balance, que era muy fácil de alterar y últimamente, su parte humana dominaba con mas fuerza su ser.

No había cosa mas absurda que lo sentimientos humanos.

_Absurdos, rencorosos, egocéntricos. Así somos los humanos._

Las palabras de Kikyo, se repetían constantemente en su cabeza. Pero dejo de prestarle atención cuando la imagen de Sesshoumaru lleno su vista. Ahí frente a él con una mirada fría y de desprecio el youkai se encontraba. La sonrisa de arrogancia del hanyou se acrecentó un poco más.

Bien ¡Era hora de poner sus planes en marcha!

— Inuyasha — murmuro el youkai deteniendo su paso a solo escasos centímetros del hanyou. Inuyasha le miro despectivo dándole el mismo trato que Sesshoumaru le brindaba.

— ¿A que has venido?— preguntó el hanyou recorriendo de pies a cabeza la figura del youkai.

Nuevamente aquellas ropas extrañas que el youkai solía vestir, estaban ahí presentes sobre su cuerpo. Pero ni su armadura, ni sus espadas lo acompañaban, aun así esa infaltable estola estaba ahí, atada nuevamente sobre su hombro.

— Es algo que no te incumbe... híbrido— siseo el Sesshoumaru continuando su camino, dejando atrás a Inuyasha que negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía irónicamente.

— Deberías saberlo— las palabras del hanyou hicieron que Sesshoumaru se detuviera. Aunque este no se giro para encararlo, sino que solo le miro de reojo sin importarle mucho lo que este diría, pero un leve brillo de duda se mostraba en su mirada dorada.

— Saber... ¿Qué?— la sonrisa de Inuyasha se ensancho aun más. Así que si había captado la atención del youkai después de todo.

Aquello seria sumamente divertido.

— Ella no te ama. Nunca lo ha hecho. Solo te tiene lastima. Se compadeció de tu convaleciente estado— escupió Inuyasha con ironía, deleitándose con la que seguramente seria la mejor imagen vista por sus ojos.

Esperaba encontrarse con un Sesshoumaru totalmente destrozado. Era lógico pensar que lo estaría, los sentimientos de Kagome seguramente eran correspondidos

— Pero no te preocupes hermano. No te guardo rencor por enamorarte de quien me pertenece. De hecho me parece algo increíble que gustaras de una humana y más aun le debes el favor de haberte cuidado todo este tiempo. Una total vergüenza para el gran taiyoukai Sesshoumaru—

La felicidad que sentía en aquel momento no podría ser mejor para ese hanyou, que disfruto enormemente cuando la mirada del youkai se ensombreció, para luego ocultarse entre los largos mechones de cabello blanco al bajar la vista.

Aquello no podría ser mejor. Solo podría significar que efectivamente Sesshoumaru sí amaba a la joven.

— Hehehe... Jajajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJA— Los hombros de Sesshoumaru no paraban de moverse con cada carcajada que brotaba de sus finos labios. Los largos mechones de cabello se revolvían de igual forma con sus movimientos y ayudados por la suave pero invulnerable brisa.

— ¿Que es tan gracioso?— murmuro el hanyou mirando con intensa duda el rostro del youkai que no dejaba de burlarse a fuertes y sonoras carcajadas, sumamente divertido. El youkai lentamente dejo de reírse, dispuesto a contestar las preguntas de Inuyasha, le dio una mirada sumamente cargada de indiferencia y frialdad.

— ¿Acaso creíste que yo amaba a una humana?... Inuyasha eres demasiado estúpido— Aquellas palabras fueron dichas con desprecio. Haciendo que algo dentro de Inuyasha se sintiera decepcionado pero a la vez indignado. — Esa mujer no es más que una simple y despreciable humana—

¿Cómo se atrevía?

— ¿Qué dijiste?— gruño colérico el hanyou la tiempo que se acercaba nuevamente al youkai, esta vez haciendo que este se girara y que ambos quedaran frente a frente, mandándose mutuas miradas de odio, mas intensas y dañinas que todas aquellas que se habían brindado mutuamente en el pasado.

— Si ella me tuvo o tiene compasión no me interesa. Tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender... si me disculpas hermanito— dijo le youkai moviéndose a girar, continuando así con su camino, sin prestarle atención a los intensos gruñidos que el hanyou emitía.

_¡Maldito Sesshoumaru!_

Su plan no había dado el resultado que esperaba, pero al menos por ahora tenia algo en claro. Sesshoumaru no seria molestia alguna, aunque ahora le quedaba el volver a enamorar a Kagome.

7777777

Sus ojos azulados miraron con tristeza a aquel un joven hanyou que se encontraba divagante entre sus pensamientos. Inuyasha estaba demasiado enfadado, ardía de rabia dentro de sí. Si ese youkai hubiera reaccionado de otra forma estaría mas contento en aquellos momentos, pero a pesar de haberle pegado en su orgullo este seguía tan frió y ajeno a los sentimientos. La imagen de aquella dulce joven de cabellos azabaches llegaba una y otra vez a su mente.

— ¡Maldición! Sí él no hubiera perdido la memoria. Sí Sesshoumaru no se hubiese ido contigo. ¡Tú y tu corazón seguirían siendo míos! — maldecía entre dientes el hanyou mientras sus manos se cerraban con fuerza.

— ¡Pero el hubiera no existe! — susurró una voz a sus espaldas, misma que se acercaba a él, sentándose sobre césped ahí a su lado mientras los dorados ojos del hanyou le miraban con duda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Miroku? — preguntó desconcertado mirándolo aun con duda. El monje le mando una mirada severa para luego posar sus ojos sobre el infinito, meditando la posible respuesta.

— Supongo que lo mismo que tú. ¡Aclarar tus pensamientos!— dijo suavemente, aun sin mirarlo. El largo báculo que llevaba fue dejado en el suelo, al tiempo que soltaba sus músculos y dejaba escapar un poco la tensión. Algo le decía que aquella iba a ser una larga plática con el hanyou.

— ¡Feh! Tú y yo sabemos que no es así, déjate de rodeos y dime de una vez ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – exigió enfadado el hanyou mirándolo impaciente.

¿Qué ese monje no se daba cuenta que quería pensar a solas?

Tenia que pensar como atraer a Kagome nuevamente hacia él

— ¡Decirte que dejes de ser un idiota! —

Las palabras del monje eran dichas con enfado y su mirada azul se encontraba viendo ahora severamente al hanyou, dejándole totalmente impresionado. La mirada del monje se suavizo un poco al ver el estado de shock de Inuyasha.

— Date cuenta. No ganaras nada diciéndole esas mentiras al Sesshoumaru y mucho menos lograras que la señorita Kagome te vuelva amar si sigues así. Aun que si los sentimiento de ambos son verdaderos, tus ardores no tienen justificación. Tu no eres nadie para no dejarles disfrutar su felicidad—

Miroku detuvo sus palabras esperando alguna reacción por parte del hanyou. Inuyasha seguía ahí pensativo. Miroku había escuchado toda aquella conversación que había tenido con el youkai.

— Tú no podrías entenderlo. No lo has vivido y esto es algo completamente fuera de mí. ¡Jamás me había sentido así en toda mi vida! — susurró Inuyasha apartando su mirada apenado.

— ¡Oh! Y por eso crees que no puedo aconsejarte como un amigo— dijo con ironía Miroku mientras negaba con la cabeza, logrando que el hanyou le observara nuevamente. Una sonrisa sincera se formo el los labios del monje.

— Inuyasha tuviste muchas oportunidades para ganarte a esa joven y todas las echaste a perder. ¿Por qué no la dejas ser feliz con alguien que si pueda brindarle lo que tu le negaste? — susurró el monje quedamente tomando su báculo con sus manos.

— ¡NO! — Contestó Inuyasha poniéndose de pie— No con él. ¡Yo no voy permitir que siga al lado de ese asesino! Solo tengo que alejarlo de ella y así Kagome volverá a estar conmigo— el monje le imito, deteniéndole el paso sujetándolo rudamente de los hombros.

— ¡Pero tu sabes que no es un asesino y la señorita Kagome lo quiere a él! De eso me doy cuenta con cada una de tus palabras Inuyasha. No te obsesiones de esa manera, entiéndelo ella no es tuya, ni nunca lo será porque está enamorada de Sesshoumaru— gritó enfadado mientras lo sacudía. Esperando con eso, hacerle salir de ese círculo vicioso en el que se encontraba— Inuyasha trata de entenderlo de una vez por todas—

— Deja que ella misma sepa que es lo que quiere. Sí regresa nuevamente contigo. Entonces aquella atracción que sintió por el youkai, era solo eso, atracción, y si no lo hace entonces déjala ser feliz. ¡Por lo menos trata de hacer eso!— Dijo el monje soltándolo. La mirada de Inuyasha pareció reaccionar con todas aquellas palabras. Su rostro mostró una sutil sonrisa y se relajo lo suficiente como para que le monje lo soltara.

— ¡Tienes razón Miroku! Tratare de hacer lo que dices— murmuro el hanyou antes de reanudar su marcha en dirección de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, siendo seguido en silencio por la constante mirada del monje.

7777777

Finalmente se encontraba en aquella época tan mística. Retiro un poco del sudor de su frente que, la ligera pero agotadora carrera, que había emprendido por los bosques cercanos a la aldea, habían provocado. El fresco y limpio aire llenaba sus pulmones y acariciaba sus ahora sonrojadas mejillas.

Se había cansado de vivir con el continuo recuerdo y figuraciones del youkai. Aunque en esos momentos era muy probable que lo viera. Al menos, sentía que necesitaba hacerlo. Sentía su corazón tranquilo y fuerte. Ya no huiría de la realidad.

Llevaba ahí varios días, seis para ser exactos. Aunque solamente se había pasado su tiempo en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, aprendiendo aquellas técnicas y oraciones que las sacerdotisas debían saber.

Sonrió suavemente, como había extrañado la alegre compañía del pequeño Shippo y aquellas pláticas tan amenas con la mejor amiga que pudo tener. Sin embargo, se divertía más cuando esta y su querido monje discutía por su curiosa infidelidad.

Siguió caminando despacio, sin preocuparse del camino que seguiría. Estaba segura que Inuyasha la seguía, a distancia prudente, pero lo hacia. Preocupado por lo que su enfermo y desquiciado hermano podría hacerle a una pobre chica como ella.

Kagome sonrió ante la idea aunque un leve brillo de tristeza adorno su mirada, ahora era muy probable que Sesshoumaru la dañara. Por que él ya no era el joven que había tratado durante todo aquel tiempo. De eso ahora estaba segura y mas aun cuando el hanyou le revelo el trato que le había dado a Kikyo y la manera en que le daño el día en que se encontraron.

Sin duda Sesshoumaru había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes.

Como antes

Sesshoumaru

Los ojos castaños de la joven se detuvieron el la vieja choza. La misma donde todo había comenzado. Ese día cuando llego nuevamente aquel lugar fue el primero que visito, esperando encontrarle ahí. Pero solo se topó con los antiguos signos de que alguien vivió una corta temporada bajo el desmejorado techo que les cubría.

Y ahora.

Una presencia familiar se acercaba a la misma.

El viento soplo con calma trayendo entre el una suave presencia. El corazón de Kagome latía desesperadamente. Sus cabellos negros se revolvieron con la brisa al mismo tiempo que la pequeña falda verde de su clásico uniforme se sacudía. Sus ligeras pisadas se convirtieron en una rápida carrera para llegar a aquella choza.

Aquellos sentimientos eran tan fuertes e intensos. Su corazón estaba lleno de deseos de verlo y enfado por haberla dejado sola durante tanto tiempo, sin ninguna explicación y además la preocupación por saber si se encontraba bien.

Todo aquello presentándose rápidamente estremeciendo su ser.

El suave soplido del viento pasó cerca de ella llevando consigo algunas de aquellas hojas secas que a aquel perezoso árbol últimamente soltaba. Confundiendo los principios de primavera con el comienzo del otoño. Detuvo sus pasos frente a la improvisada puerta de la choza dudando en dar los últimos que la llevarían a estar frente a su añorado youkai.

Y ahí dándole la espalda

Él se encontraba.

**TBC**

"_El pecado que en mi cae, es duro, mas justo al final"_

**N de Yunna: Ligero comentario crack… ¿Por qué diablos mande caminado a Sesshoumaru a la aldea de Kaede? **_Respuesta rápida que me llego después de tanto tiempo de haberlo escrito…_** Kawaii, se ve tan mono caminado lentamente *.* oh dios, olviden eso!**


	13. Capitulo 13— El dulce deseo de Kagome

**My Lost Memories- Mis Memorias Perdidas**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Capitulo 13. Estrella Fugaz: El Dulce Deseo De Kagome **

**_Advertencia_**_:_

_Este capitulo es un capitulo alterno que además contiene lemon (relaciones sexuales explicitas) no es recomendable que los sensibles o bien menores de edad y sin madurez lo lean. Una vez advertido esto y si decides leerlo ya no recae en mi responsabilidad, de no querer hacerlo te aconsejo, cierres la ventana o lo regreses hacia atrás y leas otra cosa. A todos los demás maduros y ya mayores, a leer y espero les guste o incite lo que sigue. xD_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sintió claramente como su corazón se llenaba de una dulce calidez, con tan solo ver su amplia espalda, ahí frente a ella. Lentamente el youkai se levanto de la esquina donde estaba arrodillado. Dejando nuevamente en ese lugar, las espadas que momentos antes de que esa joven hubiese llegado, había sostenido en sus manos.

Despacio fue dándose vuelta, mostrando elegancia y cuidado en cada uno de sus movimientos, para finalmente quedar ambos frente a frente. Los dorados ojos del youkai la miraba intensamente aunque no mostraban sentimiento alguno, al igual que su rostro. Aun así la mirada castaña de la joven pudo distinguir el sutil brillo de ternura y calidez que durante algún tiempo pudo conocer en el youkai.

¡No había duda alguna!

Seguía siendo el mismo

Aunque oculto tras esa insensibilidad que lo caracterizaba.

-¡No sabes cuanto!. ¡Cuanto te estuve esperando ese día!- murmuro Kagome mientras se adentraba un poco mas en la pequeña choza, quedando a solo escasos pasos de Sesshoumaru, levanto su mirada para seguir viendo aquellas pupilas de oro.

Sesshoumaru la miro en silencio. Los suaves rayos dorados de sol que se colaban por aquella improvisada ventana le daban un sutil brillo a los ojos de Kagome, que dejaban de ser castaños para brillar en un color miel demasiado claro, casi de la misma manera que los suyos. Los ojos de la joven se humedecieron, como si de un momento a otro, sutiles lágrimas bajarían empapando las tersas mejillas. El cabello de la joven tomaba tonos rojizos reflejando los rayos carmesíes de aquel astro, el cual pronto se ocultaría.

- A mi este día, se me ha hecho tan parecido a ese día - susurro el youkai cerrando por un instante sus ojos, para abrirlos lentamente encontrándose con el cuerpo de Kagome muy cerca de él. La miko había avanzado la distancia que les separaba.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?. ¿Por qué te veo hasta este momento?- la voz de la joven sonaba quebrada. Kagome levanto una de sus manos, llevándola hasta el pecho del youkai, sujetando con delicadeza la suave prenda blanca de kimono mientras recargaba su mejilla en la calidez del mismo.

- Necesitaba pensar. Darme cuenta de lo que en realidad necesito- Sesshoumaru bajo la vista, al mismo tiempo que recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Kagome. La joven sintió que por un momento todo había vuelto a hacer como antes, estaba ahí, nuevamente junto a su querido Sesshoumaru.

- ¡Extrañaba tanto volver a estar así contigo!- los brazos de Kagome se cerraron sobre la amplia espalda del youkai sujetando con fuerza las prendas que lo cubrían, acercándose totalmente a él, sintiendo el tibio calor de su cuerpo.

Las manos de Kagome dejaron de sujetar las ropas de Sesshoumaru para dirigirse a su rostro. Aquellos enigmáticos ojos la miraron intensamente. Cuanto amaba esa mirada sin sentimientos, pero que imperceptiblemente, los reflejaba con diferentes brillos y matices de color. Los dedos de la joven fueron recorriendo las rayas violáceas de las mejillas del youkai, terminado en la tersa piel de aquellos finos labios y fue entonces que ambos sintieron que el tiempo se detenía. Los rostros de ambos fueron acercándose lentamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros, mientras el cálido aliento les hacia cosquillas.

Los castaños ojos de Kagome se cerraron lentamente, mientras un leve sonrojo teñía sus aterciopeladas mejillas de rosa. El cual aumento de color al sentir como los labios del youkai presionaban los suyos con suavidad.

Aquel tibio roce estaba cargado de sentimientos y emociones.

El corazón de Kagome tembló de alegría ¡Había valido la pena sufrir durante todo ese tiempo! Lo valía por que ese tierno y dulce beso le hacia darse cuenta de lo que el youkai sentía por ella. La amaba y ella lo amaba también.

Lentamente la joven fue abriendo sus labios permitiéndole a Sesshoumaru profundizar la caricia. Sesshoumaru la besaba con sumo cuidado y cariño, la joven llevo sus brazos al cuello del youkai necesitando sujetarse del mismo con fuerza. Sentía que de un momento a otro desfallecería en los brazos del youkai por la embriaguez de aquel gesto.

Finalmente los labios de Sesshoumaru se separaron de los de Kagome. Una sonrisa amable se dibujo en su rostro al comprobar que la joven necesitaba recuperar el aliento perdido. Sesshoumaru miró con interés el rostro de la joven, memorizando cada una de las finas y delicadas facciones. Los dedos de la joven volvieron a posarse sobre los labios del youkai, recorriéndolos nuevamente, aunque ahora estaban más rojos debido a la fricción del beso.

Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo, dibujando con sus garras algunos trazos repetitivos en la tersa piel que segundos antes había probado nuevamente por segunda ocasión. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la miko estremeciéndola, dándose cuenta de que aquello había pasado en realidad y no era uno mas de sus rememorados sueños. Ni tampoco, aquel youkai se encontraba dormido como en aquella ocasión. Kagome volvió a sonrojarse mientras su mirada se giraba en otra dirección al no soportar la de Sesshoumaru.

Lentamente los dedos del youkai se posaron sobre su barbilla, levantando su rostro para volver a reencontrar sus labios con los de ella. Kagome volvió a dejarse llevar por aquella caricia sintiendo nuevamente que volvería a desfallecer. Aquel beso que al principio había sido tierno y cariñoso, en esos momentos se tornaba mas urgente, encendiendo una flama tan intensa que quemaba a ambos por dentro. Un choque eléctrico los recorrió, aumentando las sensaciones que en aquellos momentos sentían.

Kagome estaba tan sumida en sus emociones, que solo pudo sentir las suaves mantas en las que su cuerpo era depositado. En algún momento Sesshoumaru la había tomado entre sus brazos y con sus sigilosos movimientos había terminado con ella sobre el futón. La joven se sentó en el mismo fijando su vista en el joven que se arrodillaba ahí junto a ella, mientras besaba con sus labios la punta de su nariz. Sesshoumaru fue repartiendo besos sobre el rostro de Kagome, acariciando con sus labios sus mejillas rosadas y mordiendo levemente con sus colmillos los aterciopelados labios rojos.

La miko sujetó con fuerza las ropas del youkai cuando este empezó a lamer con delicadeza su cuello, aquella caricia era deliciosamente irresistible haciéndole imposible no aferrarse con mayor ímpetu a sus ropas. Kagome no pudo evitar gemir, cuando las afiladas garras dejaron de posarse en su estrecha cintura, serpenteando por sobre la falda para entrar bajo la misma, acariciando muy y apenas la tersa piel blanca de sus muslos, mientras a su cuello después de sutiles besos se agregaron un poco mas de húmeda saliva y entrecortados mordiscos.

Las largas piernas aun enfundadas en las blancas calcetas escolares, apenas y se sostenían a cada lado de las caderas del youkai, suspiros entrecortados escapaban de su boca, que se entretenía en bajar lentamente por el cuello y la clavícula de la joven. El embriagante aroma de su piel humana le nublaba los sentidos y no pudo evitar gemir ruidosamente acompañando a la joven, cuando los botones de su ordinaria blusa escolar cedieron uno a uno tras el tacto de sus garras.

El blanco y fino encaje de su sujetador dejó de entreverse, protegiendo sus generosos pechos llenos que remarcaban los duros pezones rozados contra la prenda. Poco fue lo que duró la boca de Sesshoumaru sobre sus hombros desnudos, antes de que su húmeda lengua envolviera uno de los pezoncitos por sobre el encaje que apenas y los escondía.

Kagome gimió de placer al sentir al youkai mordiéndola mientras sus dedos libres se encargaban de deslizar dolorosamente lento los finos tirantes del sujetador por sus hombros, liberando sus pechos hinchados de la que ahora le parecía, su pequeña prenda intima. La pelinegra arqueo su espalda al sentir la boca de Sesshoumaru ciñéndose sobre su pecho, no pudiendo evitar apretar su cadera contra la pelvis del youkai.

Sesshoumaru estaba duro y apretado, muy apretado aun y cuando sus pantalones eran terriblemente holgados.

Un intenso sonrojo coloreo las mejillas de la joven miko al sentirlo y se mordió el labio al sentir como comenzaba a humedecerse y volvió a apretarse contra el youkai, cuando sus garras una vez mas la asaltaban por debajo de su falda, mas esta vez acariciando sus muslos internos, condenadamente lento dirigiéndose hacia la húmeda calidez que emanaba entre sus piernas.

Sesshoumaru gimió entre sus pechos, aun por sobre la tela suave de sus pantaletas la humedad de la joven se desbordaba y el calor invitante de su interior lo llamaba. Mas la henchida perla apenas oculta entre los finos labios vírgenes fue la que hizo que la miko se retorciera entre sus brazos con tan solo tocarla levemente.

Kagome se abrazó al youkai con fuerza, casi enterrando sus uñas sobre las ropas y tal vez en la misma piel demoníaca. En algún momento Sesshoumaru la había despojado de su falda y sus pequeñas pantaletas habían sido hechas jirones y dejadas a un lado. Su clítoris era a penas rozado con aquellas fuertes garras que podían rasgar. A veces apretado y luego pinchado haciendo que se mojase un poco mas, sus pechos no fueron olvidados, fueron acariciándoos y presionándoos mientras despacio terminaba el youkai por echarla contra las mantas del futón, besándola con excesiva pasión.

Se detuvo justo a tiempo, antes de que la humana se viniera. Los dorados ojos del joven recorrieron su cuerpo, rosado y sudoroso. Sus pechos bajando y subiendo duros e hinchados buscando componer su agitada respiración. Los ojos castaños brillantes, las mejillas coloreadas de un pálido rosado y sus cabellos negros que caían como cascada sobre las mantas del futón.

Sesshoumaru que aun estaba sobre ella, volvió a besarle llevando entre sus labios una mezcla perfecta de ternura mezclada con deseo. La joven despacio entre el beso fue subiendo sus manos deslazándolas sobre el kimono, para alejarlo de la pálida piel de youkai, sus dedos fueron recorriendo con movimientos circulares los duros músculos de su torso, hasta despojarlo completamente del mismo. Una vez mas los fríos labios de Sesshoumaru abandonaron sus labios y fueron dirigidos hacia su cuello, arrancándole fuertes suspiros que escapaban sin resistencia de los labios de la miko, mientras esta acariciaba todos y cada unos de los músculos de su espalda.

Ese youkai estaba ahí, dispuesto para ella, únicamente para que le perteneciera.

Solo a ella.

Sesshoumaru gimió contra la piel de sus pechos, parecía increíble que aquellas caricias que la joven le brindaba le quitaran el aliento. Pero ahí estaba nuevamente ese temblor de deseo recorriéndolo con cada uno de los músculos de su pecho desnudo que Kagome tocaba, bajando los roces hasta su abdomen, desatando los nudos, apartando la tela. Dejándolo desnudo.

Las mejillas de Kagome enrojecieron al notar la bien dotada desnudez del youkai y más aun el doloroso deseo que tenia ya muy erguido y rosado su miembro. Sus piernas lo rodearon y acerco sus caderas ofreciendo lo que le pertenecía. Sesshoumaru suspiro al sentir la tibieza y la humedad cuando la joven casi guió a su entrada la goteante punta de su sexo.

Kagome estaba lista. Demasiado excitada y dispuesta.

Fue un débil quejido de protesta el que broto de sus labios cuando entro completamente en ella y se detuvo tan solo unos cuantos segundos para que se acostumbrara a su masculinidad. Luego se movió despacio más con fuerza, haciéndole sentir su hombría rozándola a todo lo ancho de su interior, que pequeño y calido lo apresaba obligándolo a salir y entrar cada vez más rápido con vehemencia.

Kagome llevo sus brazos al cuello del youkai sujetándolo, para después, dirigir sus labios a los de Sesshoumaru atrapándolos en un desesperado beso. Los gemidos de Kagome comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes y ruidosos, mientras se aferraba al cuello del youkai, al mismo tiempo que las embestidas del mismo se hacían más rápidas y desesperadas con cada gemido que brotaba de los labios de la joven.

El éxtasis les recorrió al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la joven gritara el nombre del youkai, mientras este le contestaba con un fuerte gemido. Perdiéndose ambos en aquel espasmo, que los llevaba a un espacio en blanco y veían una oleada violenta de brillantes colores. Dejándoles una maravillosa sensación que les subía por el estomago hasta el rostro y luego volvía a bajar hasta paralizarles las piernas. Finalmente el youkai dejo caer todo su peso en el cuerpo de Kagome quien lo recibió en sus brazos abrazándolo con dulzura, mientras sentían el tibio calor que sus cuerpos desprendían y la ligera capa de sudor que los bañaba.

Aquellos brazos le hacían sentir vulnerable, pero extrañamente seguro. Lentamente salió del interior de la joven, quien estaba sumamente cansada, tomo entre sus garras la ropa de esta y empezó a colocarla nuevamente sobre su cuerpo. Haciendo lo mismo con la propia. Sesshoumaru atrajo nuevamente hasta él, el cuerpo de la joven acurrucándola entre sus brazos, donde Kagome busco refugio abrazándose a su espalda con fuerza. Kagome empezó a adormilarse sintiendo el cálido aliento del youkai en su oreja. Dándose cuenta que el youkai también empezaba a caer en ese invitante sueño ahí a su lado. Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos y no supo en que momento se quedo profundamente dormida.

—Te amo... Sesshoumaru —

7777777777777/

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron lentamente, dándose cuenta que todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. La suave luz de la luna que entraba por las ranuras y ventanas de la choza alumbraban tenuemente la misma. Alejo de ella aquella estola que la cubría, era suave y cálida, pero no se comparaba con aquellos brazos que en esos momentos la tenían cautiva.

No sabía exactamente en que momento se había quedado dormida. Pero se sentía tranquila, porque el youkai ahí continuaba con ella. Despacio fue moviéndose entre esos brazos, buscando la manera adecuada para poder contemplar el refinado rostro de Sesshoumaru.

La respiración del youkai era suave, pero estaba segura de que no estaba dormido. Demasiadas veces se había quedado en sus brazos y sabia en que momentos Sesshoumaru se aletargaba y ese no era uno de ellos.

Además ya llevaba varios minutos despierta y de vez en cuando el youkai acariciaba con su barbilla la cabeza de la joven o le besaba la misma. Kagome cerró nuevamente sus ojos, escondiéndose otra vez en el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

Era tan reconfortante estar así a su lado. Una vez más Sesshoumaru le dio un suave beso sobre su cabeza, para abrazarla con más fuerza atrayéndola más a él. El tibio aliento del youkai daba calor a la oreja y cuello de la miko. Kagome volvió a abrir sus ojos posando su mirada en la ventana, observando algunas de las estrellas que afuera resplandecían fuertemente.

Ambos continuaron ahí, en silencio, únicamente escuchando la respiración del otro.

Después de aquel beso ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna. Aunque no había necesidad de las mismas. Sesshoumaru era capaz de decir más de mil frases solo con sus ojos y sus actitudes. Y aquella mirada significo para la chica, lo que en realidad necesitaba saber.

Pero seguía teniendo miedo.

Algo en su interior le decía que eso pronto terminaría.

Sesshoumaru la dejaría para ir a terminar con la vida de Naraku y por más que ella le pidiera que dejara que lo acompañara, el youkai se negaría. Además aun estaba ese misterio de su cambio de actitud cuando sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre. Aquella ocasión pudo contenerlo, pero, no esta segura si podría llegar a hacerlo si volvía a sucederle.

Un leve brillo cruzo la ventana, haciendo que los ojos de Kagome brillaran con esperanza. De un rápido movimiento junto sus manos y empezó a pedir su plegaria. Las estrellas fugases jamás le habían fallado y siempre de alguna forma u otra le cumplían sus deseos.

_¡Por favor protéjanlo! No dejen que llegue a pasarle nada malo. _

Kagome separo sus manos, llevándolas a su pecho, aquel era el deseo que anhelaba se cumpliera con todo su corazón. Si algo le llegaba a pasar a Sesshoumaru.

No podría soportar la idea de perderle. Nunca lo haría.

Los ojos de Kagome se giraron al tiempo que sintió una intensa mirada sobre ella. La castaña mirada de la joven se enfrento a una de color oro que la observaba con interés y duda. Una de las manos de youkai se dirigió a la mejilla de la joven regalándole una suave caricia que reconforto un poco su corazón. Mas las palabras del youkai no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿Que hacías?- Kagome desvió su mirada. Seguramente el youkai se burlaría de sus supersticiones, pero era la única esperanza que tenia.

- Le pediste una deseo a esa estrella fugaz- Afirmo el youkai mientras posaba su vista en la ventana- Muy pocas personas lo hacen en esta época, solo las que verdaderamente creen que su deseo se cumplirá-

Kagome poso nuevamente su mirada sobre el rostro del youkai. Sí, quería que su deseo se cumpliera. ¡Quería que Sesshoumaru no volviera a peligrar! Necesitaba saber que estaría bien aun y cuando peleara contra ese maldito demonio embustero de Naraku.

- No necesito que pidas nada para mi- Sesshoumaru dejo de observar por la ventana para perderse en la inmensidad de aquella mirada castaña que estaba sobre si y lucia realmente preocupada. Sus dorados ojos le contestaron con tranquilidad, tornándose amables y dulces.

- Tengo la suficiente fuerza y valor para lograr lo que quiera- Sesshoumaru volvió a darle un suave beso en los negros cabellos, aspirando la suave fragancia de los mismos.

-Lo sé. Aunque aun me preocupa esa forma que tenias cuando te encontramos hace meses atrás- murmuro Kagome mientras se recargaba en el pecho del youkai, que seguía mirándola fijamente aun con ternura en sus ojos dorados- Me preocupe mucho cuando te ví de esa manera. Era igual a cuando Inuyasha perdía a colmillo de acero. ¡Tengo miedo de que pierdas el control otra vez y no pueda hacer nada por evitarlo!-

-Inuyasha- bufó el youkai molesto- ¡No me compares con ese híbrido! Cuando sufre esa transformación. Es solamente un hanyou que pelea, no puede controlar el poder demoníaco que posee y lo hace enloquecer-

Sesshoumaru se alejo de ella mirándole con desprecio. Kagome lo miro extrañada, aquel cambio tan drástico del youkai la desconcertó, pero luego su corazón se tranquilizo, era común que el youkai perdiera su tranquilidad cuando se Inuyasha se trataba.

- Pierde su mente y corazón. Volviéndose en una bestia sin conciencia. Pero en mi es diferente- dijo Sesshoumaru mandándole una sonrisa irónica a la joven que hizo que un leve escalofrió la recorriera.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Kagome aun viéndolo con duda y una extraña sensación de peligro fue clavándose en su corazón.

- Sí, ambos perdemos el sentido del miedo, del dolor de nuestras heridas y nuestra sangre nos hace tener el poder suficiente para hacer cualquier cosa que nos propongamos. Pero, Inuyasha pierde la noción de quien es y pelea hasta que el oponente es destruido o bien hasta que él mismo se muera. Pero en cambio yo-

- ¡Yo se exactamente quien soy! - siseo el youkai malignamente mientras observaba a Kagome fijamente.

La joven miko no supo por que pero el mirar aquel iris doradas que reflejaban desprecio y sadismo hizo temblar como nunca lo había hecho a su corazón...

77777777

TBC


	14. Capitulo 14—Lo que sucedio aquella noche

**My Lost Memories- Mis Memorias Perdidas**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Capitulo 14. Lo Que Ocurrió Aquella Noche**

_[__Flash Back__]_

— Sesshoumaru-sama—

El aludido no se giro para siquiera, mirar a la chiquilla que le hablaba. Aunque interiormente estaba satisfecho con aquello. La pequeña jovencita finalmente había pronunciado palabras después de largos meses de autismo. Donde solo le seguía, a pesar de no tomarle en cuenta. A pesar de tratarla como lo que era.

Un espantajo de humanos.

Sí, la había revivido y llevado con él. De vez en cuando se preocupaba por que comiera y de indispensable necesidad, tuvo que mandar a su sirviente Jaken por algo de ropa nueva. Aquella que llevaba manchada de sangre, atraía demasiados demonios débiles que solo salían cuando el hambre en sus estómagos les hacia desear mas alimentarse que cuidar su rancio pellejo.

Él la apreciaba, pero no la consideraba como algo esencial en su vida.

Al menos eso se obligaba a pensar.

— Vaya, con que puedes hablar— murmuro con ironía el youkai, escuchando sus menudos pasos, hasta que se detuvieron a su lado. Dejándose caer ahí, cerca de él. Sentada en silencio observándole con cariño.

Lin no podía más que quedarse ahí, muy quietecita. Aunque la verdad, se moría por hablar un poco mas con su amo. De las veces que había querido hacerlo, Jaken siempre evitaba que de sus labios un leve murmullo brotara. Demasiados días antes había logrado articular palabra nuevamente y lo que quería era demostrarle su gratitud, le debía la vida y la nueva oportunidad de mejorar su destino, aunque solo fuera la sirviente del youkai.

Jaken se lo había dicho, si el amo no deseaba hablar, no lo haría. Pero en aquellos momentos la leve esperanza de la pequeña aumentaba lentamente con cada segundo que pasaba, si encontraba el tema adecuado tal vez y podrían conversar.

Sus dedos sujetaron la pequeña punta de esa estola tan suave que su amo llevaba sobre su hombro. Jugando con ella moviéndola de un lado a otro. Pensó que en aquel momento el youkai la miraría severamente y la alejaría de su lado. Mas nada así paso al contrario, los finos dedos del youkai acariciaron sus mechones negros, aun sin voltear a verle. Aquello era una de las pocas y contadas ocasiones en que su amo le hacia saber que le apreciaba.

Aunque solo un poco.

La niña dejo en paz la estola, concentrándose en mirar lo que su amo veía, pero no era nada divertido estar viendo la luna llena sobre su cabeza. Lentamente sus negros ojos se fueron posando en las agraciadas facciones de su amo notando algo que jamás había visto.

— ¿Por qué la mira así Sesshoumaru-sama?— Murmuro la pequeña Lin. Aquella pregunta desconcertó al youkai quien dejo su hipnotizada contemplación para girar su dorada mirada sobre una pequeña que se veía preocupada mientras señalaba a la luna.

— Verla ¿Cómo?— siseo el youkai con tono frió mientras apartaba su mirada de la niña, sin mirar nuevamente al astro, sino un punto en especifico en el amplio infinito.

— Sí Sesshoumaru-sama, sus ojos muestran tristeza, culpa. Pero al mismo tiempo, un leve brillo lleno de amor se puede ver reflejado en ellos—

El cálido viento de aquella noche, agito suavemente los largos cabellos blancos del youkai. La peluda estola se movió también, rozando la cálida piel de la niña haciéndole ligeras pero irresistibles cosquillas. Una risita escapo de sus labios sin poder contenerla.

— ¡Que tonterías dices!— murmuro el youkai sin sentimiento alguno en su voz, pero una ligera sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

La pequeña Lin le devolvió la sonrisa, antes de ver como su amo nuevamente dirigía su mirada hacia la luna, perdiéndose nuevamente en admirarla y con seguridad, en sus recuerdos del pasado.

Cuando su amo hacia esa acción, sabía con claridad lo que significaba. La plática había concluido y se negaría hablar más que su nombre como una advertencia de que no debía decir nada más. Pero en su joven corazón la duda aun latía enormemente y aquella jovencita de una u otra forma conseguiría que su señor le dijera algo.

Así que juntando todo el valor y unas cuantas bocanadas de aire. Se decidió nuevamente a hablar.

— ¿Sesshoumaru-sama?— murmuro con temor a que no le contestase. Mas la mirada de reojo que el youkai le dio, le hizo saber que le escuchaba atentamente. Aquello emociono a su ser con intensidad.

¡Si hablarían! Sesshoumaru-sama le ponía atención y seguramente le contestaría

— Usted la quería mucho— tal vez se había ido demasiado rápido al punto central de su duda, pero necesitaba saberlo. Saber algo del pasado de su amo. Saber en que podía ayudarle, serle útil y no solo una carga más a la cual cuidar y proteger.

— ¿A quién?— fue la respuesta del youkai mientras retiraba su mirada de la niña para posarla ahí, más allá de los arbustos. Donde seguramente un youkai sapo roncaba, lo suficientemente fuerte como para no haber notado que, esa jovencita se había levantado con sus ruidos.

¡Ya se las pagaría ese Jaken!

Se suponía que debía evitarle estos problemas. Definitivamente necesitaba a un sirviente más competente que ese viejo anfibio. Nuevamente vio como la chiquilla volvía a abrir la boca. Solo esperaba que no fuera otro mas de aquellos disparates.

— A esa persona que le recuerda la luna. Dígame ¿La quería mucho?— Sesshoumaru desvió su mirada. Aquella niña estaba haciéndole recordar lenta y dolorosamente todos aquellos recuerdos que le atormentaban.

Esa niña era uno de esos humanos, de esos que se la arrebataron sin piedad.

¿Por qué estaba con una de ellos? De esas personas que mas detestaba y odiaba en todo el mundo. ¿Por qué la ayudo?. ¿La revivió y la dejo seguir a su lado?. ¿Acaso el tiempo lo estaba ablandando demasiado?

En que momento dejo de sentir aquel aberrante odio que sintiera hacia los humanos. Algo le decía que había sido antes de que esa chiquilla llegara a su vida. Pero no sabía por que.

No tenía respuesta, pero seguramente el destino en algún momento se lo haría saber.

— Ella era mi vida— Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se entristecieron, haciendo lucir sus pupilas doradas de manera misteriosa cambiando la clara tonalidad por una mas oscura, casi castaña.

Le dolía

Demasiado

Pero aun sentía ese cuerpo frió y muerto entre sus brazos, mientras ligeras risas de burla se elevaban a los cielos. Clavándose también en su interior dañándolo aun mas si aquello podía ser.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué el destino se había ensañado de aquella manera con la vida de esas tres personas?

Destruyendo en cuestión de segundos todo lo que durante años de continua protección y cuidado se había forjado. Respeto, amor, comprensión. Destruido solo para dejar odio, muerte y traición

Venganza.

Su interior le reclamaba vengarse. Arrebatar la vida, arrancarla de los corazones humanos, tal y como se la arrancaron a él.

Su corazón que sangraba.

Un corazón que se oscurecía y se llenaba de maldad.

Lentamente el iris dorado fue adquiriendo un color rojizo. Tiñéndose violentamente de bermellón. Como en el pasado en demasiadas ocasiones se pintaron.

— Yo también me pongo triste algunas veces, Sesshoumaru-sama— Los ojos del youkai miraron con odio a la pequeña humana ahí tan cerca, tan vulnerable junto a él.

Demasiado confiada

Demasiado estúpida

— No tengo a mis padres y extraño las dulces risas y palabras de mi hermano mayor. El me quería mucho—

Un leve brillo verdoso pudo apreciarse en las largas y filosas garras del youkai. Pero la pequeña niña no las veía, su mirada estaba clavada sobre el suave césped en el que se encontraba sentada.

Solo un movimiento. Uno y se libraría de esa pequeña molestia.

— Sesshoumaru-sama. ¡Ahora usted es como un padre para mi! Me protege y me cuida. Además, me trata con cariño. Aunque es solo cuando el señor Jaken no lo mira— susurro la pequeña niña mientras sus cansados ojos se llenaban de pequeñas y abundantes lágrimas.

Lentamente aquellos cambios en el youkai desaparecieron, para volver a ser el mismo. Aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron y durmieron a la feroz bestia que en realidad vivía en su corazón.

Aquella pequeña... una hija

Tenía a su lado a una hija. Una que por ahora ocupaba el lugar del o la que no nació.

Una hija que involuntariamente fue acogiendo, protegiendo y demostrando un leve pero sincero cariño, que contadas veces después de tantos años jamás creyó volver a sentir. Los largos dedos del youkai acariciaron las húmedas mejillas, desapareciendo entre los mismos las gotas saladas que aun bajaban.

— Lin ya fue suficiente, ve y duerme junto a Jaken y Ah-Un— murmuró despacio volviendo a posar su mirada sobre la Luna.

— ¡Si Sesshoumaru-sama!— murmuro la pequeña mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba unos pasitos, pero se detuvo y se giro corriendo a toda prisa hasta donde el youkai se encontraba.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora Lin?— exclamó Sesshoumaru al tiempo que la encaraba y la miraba severamente con sus ojos. La pequeña no dijo nada solo se acerco un poco mas y deposito un suave beso en la pálida y fría mejilla de Sesshoumaru.

— ¡Buenas noches Sesshoumaru-sama!— dijo la pequeña dándose vuelta y corriendo rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el viejo Jaken dormido.

Sesshoumaru la vio recostarse y cerrar sus ojos para después girarse nuevamente y volver a observar la luna. Una sonrisa sincera y una mirada dulce iluminaban su rostro mientras la cálida noche continuaba.

Por supuesto que esa chiquilla era parte esencial en su vida.

Una hija.

Lo que el cruel destino le había arrebatado y ahora le devolvía.

77777777

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se enfrento al maldito de Naraku en el limite del mundo con el otro?

¡Seguramente demasiado! Pero no importaba. Seguía ahí, buscándolo, tarde o temprano lo encontraría y le haría pagar. El tiempo no le importaba. A él le sobraba.

Ese aroma.

No, no podía estar equivocado.

—¡No se muevan de aquí!— gruño como orden a sus tres acompañantes, alejándose rápidamente de ellos, corriendo con velocidad mientras desenfundaba a toukijin colocándola frente a él a la altura de su pecho.

Finalmente lo encontró. Ahí sentado sobre una roca, con la blanca piel de mandril cubriéndole el cuerpo, mientras sus cabellos ondulados serpenteaban con el fuerte viento.

Los dorados ojos del youkai recorrieron rápidamente el lugar donde estaba, buscando un claro indicio de que aquello fuera una trampa. Un lugar lúgubre, despejado de construcciones, pero cerca una aldea de humanos.

¡Sí aquellos estúpidos seres no se percataban de sus presencias, seguramente el enfrentamiento entre ambos seria rápido y sin molestias!

— Vaya, llego antes de lo esperado lord Sesshoumaru— el youkai volvió a posar su fría mirada sobre aquel despreciable hanyou que le hablaba.

— Déjate de estupideces y empecemos de una vez— gruño el youkai antes de abalanzarse sobre el hanyou, descargando la maligna energía de su espada y cortando el aire con la misma.

A lo lejos escondida entre las sombras una sombra les observaba, su torcida sonrisa se acrecentó con cada uno de los ataques que el youkai arrojaba contra ese Naraku. Demasiado perfecto, el brillo rojizo de la sangre manchaba lentamente la blanca piel de mandril que llevaba puesta. Definitivamente había hecho un gran trabajo con esa marioneta. Tan perfecta, tan exacta que realmente parecía ser el verdadero Naraku.

Tanto que Sesshoumaru así lo daba por hecho

Sus ojos brillaron con regocijo, al ver como la marioneta había logrado sujetar al youkai de su único brazo con los propios y los tentáculos hacían lo imposible por contenerle quieto, el tiempo suficiente para lo que seguía.

¡Solo así el verdadero Naraku pudo salir de las sombras!

Los tentáculos como dagas, surcaron velozmente la corta distancia que los separaba. Clavándose con fuerza sobre la vulnerable espalda del youkai que inútilmente era protegida por su armadura, misma que voló en pedazos para caer desecha sobre el suelo. Un gemido de dolor escapo involuntariamente de los labios del youkai, al mismo tiempo que lograba girar su rostro para ver al desgraciado que lo había dañado a traición.

— ¡Se ha confiado demasiado! Lord Sesshoumaru—

Naraku movió en el interior de las heridas del youkai sus tentáculos dañándolo más. Haciendo que crecientes ríos de sangre empaparan sus blancos cabellos tiñéndolos de carmesí. Sesshoumaru frunció en entrecejo al sentir aquello, mas de sus labios ninguna queja broto. No le daría nuevamente el gusto de oírle gemir de dolor.

¿Cómo demonios no se había percatado del engaño?

Movió con fuerza suficiente su mano, agitando a toukijin logrando destrozar al Naraku que se encontraba frente a él. Sus dorados ojos vieron como lentamente la marioneta se consumía hasta quedar solo como varios trocitos de papel sobre el suelo. Ahora solo tendría que moverse para matar al verdadero que aun tenia sus asquerosas manos sobre él.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, sintió un extraño flujo de energía recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Energía maligna, demoníaca, oscura.

Noto que despacio los tentáculos de Naraku salían de su espalda y lo dejaban caer rudamente sobre el suelo. Nuevamente aquella sensación de maldad, volvió a recorrer su cuerpo dañándolo, concentrándose en el centro de su pecho. Ahí muy cerca de su corazón. Llevo su mano izquierda a ese lugar sujetando con fuerza la ropa clavándose las uñas con desesperación.

Un momento.

¿Su mano izquierda?

Sus ojos recorrieron aquel brazo que hasta minutos antes no estaba en su cuerpo. No había duda alguna. Era su brazo, el que le habían cortado en aquella ocasión, pero ¿Cómo?. ¿Por qué estaba nuevamente ahí conectado nuevamente a su cuerpo?

A menos que

— ¿Le gusta mi regalo?— Sesshoumaru gruño antes de volver a sujetar con fuerza su pecho, presa del quemante dolor que esa energía le producía— Debo entender que eso fue un si. ¡No sabe cuánto me ha costado traerla para usted! Y ahora por fin formara parte de mis aliados. Aunque aun me falta algo más—

Naraku coloco una de sus mano frente a él, abriendo su palma hasta que el youkai abriera los ojos que había cerrado después de ser presa de un terrible mareo, que lo golpeo con fuerza. El violáceo brillo de la perla de shikon resplandeció en la mano del hanyou, cegando por unos instantes al youkai, mientras su cuerpo brillaba.

¿Qué demonios se proponía Naraku?

¿Hacer despertar su poder demoníaco?

¡Eso era estúpido!

Él solo podría despertarlo y más aun utilizarlo como él quisiera, a menos que.

Ahora lo entendía, esa energía maligna, no era solo la de Naraku, ni de la perla. Esa energía era de cientos o miles de demonios más. Aun así podría contenerla, podía.

Si no estuviera tan cansado y herido

Tal vez podría

El youkai cayo haciendo un ruido seco cuando choco contra el suelo. Su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente, mientras de sus labios brotaban quejidos monstruosos. Como cuando una bestia necesita atacar. Sus pupilas doradas fueron tiñéndose de rojo y su rostro empezó a desfigurarse descomponiendo las finas facciones remplazándolas con otras demasiado grotescas.

Pero así como todo había empezado. Lentamente recuperaba su antigua apariencia y de sus ojos el brillo rojizo comenzaba a desaparecer, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, volviendo a sujetar su pecho

— Definitivamente, es mas fuerte de lo que esperaba— Naraku chasqueo sus dedos trayendo ante si los heridos cuerpos de los acompañantes del youkai. Dejándolos ahí frente a él.

Las gotas de sangre que resbalaban por la piel de ambos, esparcían su aroma, siendo percibido por el poderoso olfato del youkai. Sesshoumaru giro sus ojos viéndolos, mas se sentía ajeno y la visión demasiado lejana de él. Porque a pesar de estar ahí, en realidad no lo estaba.

Una barrera invisible cubría todo su ser. Dejándolo lejos de su cuerpo, que en aquellos momentos actuaba bajo el poder maligno que aun lo recorría enteramente. Poso sus ojos que veían todo en color sangre sobre la pequeña humana que lloraba, mientras intentaba escapar de aquellos tentáculos que la tenían bien sujeta.

— ¡SESSHOUMARU-SAMA AYUDENOS!— grito la pequeña antes de que aquellos tentáculos mismos que la había sostenido la soltaran, dejándola correr lo suficiente para luego encajarse con fuerza en el pequeño cuerpo. Haciendo que algo de sangre cayera sobre el rostro y los labios del youkai que seguía arrodillado sujetándose el torso con mayor fuerza.

La sangre lentamente bajo por los labios entreabiertos, su boca se movió saboreándola, degustándola, grabando el metálico sabor. Sus ojos nuevamente se posaron sobre la chiquilla, quien fue alzada por Naraku con sus extremidades, listo para volver a arremeter contra ella y contra el youkai sapo quien para ese entonces ya estaba muerto.

Naraku frunció el entrecejo al ver que sus tentáculos eran cortados con aquellas garras, mas nuevamente su sonrisa torcida apareció cuando miro como el youkai sujetaba con rudeza a la chiquilla, mientras lamía la herida que salía por ambos lados de su pecho.

— Bien... al parecer todo resultó como esperaba— murmuro el hanyou mientras se acercaba con cuidado y cautela hacia el youkai. — Ahora necesito que me muestres tu lealtad. ¡Mata a los habitantes de esa aldea!. Seguramente su sangre sabrá aun mejor que la de esa chiquilla—

El youkai soltó el cuerpo malherido de Lin dejándolo caer sin compasión en el suelo mientras se abalanzaba con sus garras envenenadas sobre el hanyou. Naraku realmente y apenas pudo escapar de aquel ataque. Pero era de esperarse, aun así miro con deleite como el youkai corría en dirección de la aldea, destrozando a su paso algunos de los demonios que el hanyou había traído por si algo inesperado sucedía. Varios de los insectos venenosos llegaron hasta él haciendo su característico ruido al detenerse.

— ¡Ya veo! Sesshoumaru inicio la matanza, pero el olor de la sangre alerto a Inuyasha. ¡Bien hora de irnos! Pero antes..— Naraku tomo a toukijin entre sus manos y empezó a mutilar el infantil cuerpo de la chiquilla.

¡Que débil y asustada se veía! No emitió queja alguna, mas que una cargada y firme mirada de odio sobre el hanyou.

Naraku arrojo con fuerza a toukijin dejándola clavada muy cerca de la chiquilla, seguramente cuando esos despreciables justicieros llegaran y vieran aquello. Se abalanzarían sobre el youkai sin ninguna duda, tal y como Sesshoumaru lo haría.

Rió siniestramente antes de que una nube de veneno lo envolviera haciéndolo desaparecer del ambiente.

_[ Fin del Flash Back]_

TBC


	15. Capitulo 15 Perdida en el Olvido

**My Lost Memories- Mis Memorias Perdidas**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Capitulo 15. Perdida En El Olvido**

Aquellos recuerdos volvieron a inundar la mente del youkai, haciéndolo vacilar sobre lo que diría.

¿Realmente sabia quien era cuando se transformaba de aquella manera?

— Yo se exactamente quien soy— Kagome cayó sentándose en el suelo­— Y sí peleo quedándome en esa transformación, es solo para matar sin remordimientos y con mayor placer. Mato por diversión y esa sangre no me domina en lo más mínimo—

¡No podía ser verdad aquello!

¡Sesshoumaru le tenía que estar diciendo una mentira!

— Me regocija sentir, como cede ante mis garras la piel de los humanos, monstruos o cualquier otro ser que caiga entre ellas. Es una delicia la sangre que corre por mis dedos después de despedazarla— el youkai miró por un instante sus manos haciéndole notar a Kagome como recordaba aquel rojizo plasma fresco resbalando entre sus dedos.

— No es verdad. ¡Estas mintiendo!— Kagome se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos, tratando de evitar las palabras que seguramente el youkai seguiría diciendo.

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló ahí donde ella estaba, tomando entre sus manos las de Kagome apartándolas con fuerza de su cabeza. Los castaños ojos de Kagome le miraron, pero aquellos ojos dorados que la veían con repudio la dañaban.

— ¡No eran mas que simples basuras! Humanos insignificantes que no significan nada, que no valen nada. Y si no son nada entonces, matarlos no es una atrocidad. Solo les hice un favor ¿No lo crees Kagome?—

Kagome se soltó de las manos del youkai para abrazarlo. Tal vez y así dejara de decir eso, aquello que decía no tenia mucho sentido. No parecía que fuera ese Sesshoumaru de hacia tan solo algunos minutos.

Aquello era solo un error

¡Alguna pesadilla!

El youkai la separo con rudeza de su cuerpo, arrojándola para que quedara lo suficiente mente lejos de él. Tomó entre su mano la fina barbilla de la joven haciendo que lo mirara.

— Nunca perdí la memoria, en realidad recordaba todo y tú confiaste en alguien que no existe. Alguien que solo era una mentira. — Kagome abrió la boca mas ninguna palabra salió de la misma

— ¡Pobre humana estúpida! Casi siento lastima por ti. No estoy mintiendo y por supuesto, no siento absolutamente nada por tí—

Aquella mirada cruel destrozaba incluso más que cualquier golpe y esas palabras fragmentaban aquel corazón que había sanado gracias a la misma persona que ahora con mayor fuerza y crueldad, lo destruía. Los ojos de Kagome se opacaron, perdiendo su brillo vital.

¡No!

¡Este no era el Sesshoumaru quien había curado su corazón!

¡El Sesshoumaru en quien creía no existía, era alguien que jamás seria real!

Lamentablemente le había dado todo lo que tenia a esa persona. Su confianza, su amistad, su alma, amor, pureza, ternura. Todo. Todo lo que ella significaba. Se entrego totalmente a alguien que no residía en el interior del youkai que tenia frente a ella.

— ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. ¿Por qué me dañas así?— Los ojos de Kagome volvieron a adquirir color, tornándose molestos y decepcionados. Sesshoumaru emito una ligera risita divertida antes de que su rostro mostrara una mueca que claramente le decía lo evidente.

— ¡Venganza! Por los humanos, contra Inuyasha, hacia ti por intentar ser algo que jamás podrás— Kagome se soltó de aquella mano que la tenia sujeta.

Sesshoumaru era tan cínico y cruel como la primera vez que lo conoció junto al hanyou.

Pensó que había cambiado, pero ahora se daba cuenta que nunca podría cambiar.

_¡Maldito!_

La vista de Kagome se nublo por las gruesas y rabiosas lágrimas que ahora bajaban por sus mejillas. Se levanto rápidamente, siendo mirada con interés por el youkai. Mas no hizo algún movimiento, sus ojos volvieron a oscurecerse.

_¡Quiero que esto sea solo una pesadilla! _

_¡Que sea mentira!_

_ Pero en mi interior algo me dice que todo esto es verdad. Todo lo que creía de él era un engaño. Lo que vivimos juntos, lo que sentimos, lo que para mi llegó a significar. Esto es demasiado._

_Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha tenia razón y yo no le quise creer_

_¡En realidad que estúpida soy!_

_¿Cómo no me di cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones?_

_Tengo que irme_

_No lo soporto_

_¡No soporto tenerlo mas tiempo cerca de mí!_

El cuerpo de Kagome se giró y empezó a correr para alejarse de Sesshoumaru. Bruscamente sus dedos alejaron con enfado aquellas lágrimas que lloraba por el youkai. Aunque era en vano. Nuevas y mas molestas gotas llegaban para impedirle seguir viendo con claridad.

El youkai se levanto también, mirando como lentamente la figura tambaleante de la joven se alejaba. Sesshoumaru dio un suave paso pero inmediatamente se regreso a su antiguo lugar, dirigiendo su mirada a las espadas por las que había venido. El youkai sujeto aquellas armas a su cintura, para después salir de la choza y caminar en dirección contraria a la de la joven, mientras su cabello ondea con el suave viento.

— Se acabo — susurró en un gemido acallado el youkai mientras lento se alejaba.

_Tenias que ser olvidada Kagome_

_Tal como algún tiempo lo estuvieron_

_¡Mis memorias perdidas!_

77777777

— ¡Ya veo! Así que eso es lo que estuvieron haciendo durante todo este tiempo— siseo el hanyou quien estaba acostado sobre el árbol, sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras escuchaba la clara y concisa conversación de aquellos tres compañeros suyos.

Pero a pesar de que escuchaba no les prestaba demasiada atención. Su mente estaba concentrada en cierta joven y en el demonio que seguramente aun la acompañaba. El día anterior la había seguido mientras daba su poco acostumbrado paseo por las colinas cercanas a la aldea. Pero en cuanto sintió la presencia de Sesshoumaru y el interés de la joven por verle.

¡A regañadientes se había retirado dejándoles solos!

Después de todo, las palabras del monje eran ciertas.

Solo había que dejarla pensar y tal vez.

Un remolino de cabellos azabaches cruzo corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Demasiado alejada de ellos, pero no de la constante mirada del hanyou.

— ¡Bueno Miroku! Creo que todo esto deberás volverlo a decir cuando Kagome regrese— Inuyasha bajó la mirada observando como el monje asentía. Inuyasha se levantó dándoles la espalda mientras veía claramente el cuerpo de la chica que se apresuraba en dirección del pozo devora huesos.

_¿Debo seguirla?_

_No lo mejor es dejarla sola_

_Pero ese aroma saldado es de_

_Lágrimas_

— Si, lo mejor es que Kagome lo sepa y cuanto antes mejor. ¡Iré por ella!— murmuró el hanyou mientras saltaba alejándose de ellos, corriendo en la misma dirección que la joven. Miroku negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

Rezaría por que ese impulsivo jovencito no metiera la pata en asuntos que no le concernían.

7777777

Lo único que Kagome pudo hacer después de escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios del youkai, fue correr. Correr, como jamás en su vida lo había hecho. Tan solo quería alejarse, lo mas lejos del youkai. Donde sus hirientes miradas y palabras de desprecio no la alcanzaran.

¡Donde Sesshoumaru no pudiera lastimarla tan cruelmente!

Por más que lo había evitado, no pudo contener sus lágrimas, bajaban libremente furiosas empapando sus mejillas. Dejó de correr tan rápidamente, para después solo caminar despacio dejándose caer a la orilla del pozo. Aferrándose con fuerza a la madera. Dejando caer sus lágrimas dentro del mismo. Estaba cansada, pero había llegado hasta donde quería.

¡No podía irse nuevamente!

Seria una cobarde si huía constantemente de la verdad y ella no era una asustadiza chica

¡Pero en esos momentos sentía que si lo era!

Se dejó caer en el pasto, abrazándose a si misma mientras trataba de contener el terrible temblor de dolor que golpeaba su cuerpo. Al menos estaba sola, ahí nadie podría verla. Ver lo débil y vulnerable de su condición, de su corazón. Otra vez sufría, pero ahora todos sus temores se habían hecho realidad. Finalmente escuchó aquellas palabras que la atormentaron entre sueños demasiadas veces.

_¡Confiaste en alguien que no existe!_

_¡Pobre humana estúpida!_

Kagome volvió a quitarse las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos con enfado

_¡Casi siento lastima por ti!_

La joven nuevamente volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus manos mientras sollozaba. Si aquello no le afectara tanto, si no le destruyera el alma con cada frase que recordaba.

_¡No siento absolutamente nada por ti!_

¿Por qué ese youkai había jugado de aquella manera tan cruel y enferma con ella?

¿Por venganza?

Era demasiado simple para creerlo. No, no era demasiado simple, pero ella no quería darse cuenta de la realidad. Su mente y corazón se negaban a creer. Y es que como podía creer que cada gesto, cada sonrisa, las miradas, las palabras, los abrazos.

¡Una mentira! Una que parecía tan real, tan sincera.

¿Cómo podía ser que todo lo que había creído ahora se derrumbara así?

¡No era justo!

El destino se burlaba una y otra vez de ella. Primero con Inuyasha y ahora la dejaba sin el youkai.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho para que la vida se la cobrara tan caro?

¿Por qué querían que siguiera sufriendo?

Era demasiado cruel.

Odiarlo, maldecirlo, humillarlo. Ella también lo podía hacer. Cobrarse con la misma moneda las acciones del youkai.

¡Pero no podía!

No tendría el valor para hacerlo, nunca lo haría. Lo quería demasiado.

Por que a pesar de todo, seguía creyendo que aquellas palabras del Sesshoumaru que conoció. Del que se enamoro. Su mente le decía que aquellas palabras habían sido solo una mentira, pero su corazón aun se negaba a creerlo del todo.

Lentamente unas suaves pisadas se acercaron hasta la chica deteniéndose ahí, frente a ella. Kagome seguía adentrada en sus pensamientos, tan concentrada que no supo en que momento aquella persona le abrazo y le tenía entre sus brazos, protegiéndola con sumo cuidado. Kagome se quedo ahí, quieta sintiendo como aquella mano acariciaba sus negros cabellos delicadamente. Y aquello se le hizo tan familiar, tan parecido a lo que había vivido en alguna ocasión.

— Inuyasha— la miko se revolvió entre los brazos del hanyou intentando que este la soltara, pero solo consiguió que la abrazara aun más fuerte.

¡Quería consolarla! Porque estaba seguro que él había tenido la culpa de que la joven volviese a llorar. Sí no hubiera sido tan egoísta. Sí tan solo hubiese pensado un poco mas las cosas antes de hablar con el youkai.

— ¡Perdóname Kagome!— la joven no respondió nada, tan solo se quedo ahí, muy quieta mientras el abrazo se volvía un poco más calido y apretado — No me preguntes ¿Por qué? Solo, perdóname—

— Inu... yasha—

7777777

— Inu... yasha— susurro la joven, aquella sensación le era tan, familiar.

_Nunca lo haré Kagome_

_¡Jamás te dejare sola!_

Kagome recordaba aquellas palabras. Hacia tantas semanas atrás alguien se las había dicho, alguien, que ahora tenía un nombre y que nuevamente la abrazaba como en aquella ocasión. Los brazos de la joven correspondieron aquel abrazo, acercándose más a él.

— ¡No tengo nada que perdonarte! Al contrario gracias por todo Inuyasha— aquel susurro dejo helado al hanyou, quien simplemente abrazo con más fuerza a la joven, mientras su rostro se perdía entre sus cabellos negros, aspirando el sutil aroma de los mismos.

La nariz de Inuyasha se arrugo al reconocer el otro aroma, pero no dijo nada. Tal y como aquella noche le había dicho, cuidaría de ella, nunca se separaría de la misma. Finalmente supo que aquella esperanza que albergaba su alma jamás llegaría.

La decisión de ambos estaba tomada.

Ella por el youkai y él por la sacerdotisa resucitada.

7777777777

Una sombra a lo lejos les observaba, pero se alejo de sigilosa forma, tal y como había llegado. Haciendo el menor de los ruidos e intentando no esparcir demasiado su aroma. Los largos cabellos del sujeto resplandecieron con los rayos dorados, mientras una esfera blanca de energía le rodeaba, levantándolo de los suelos.

Lo que ella necesitaba ahora era quedarse con Inuyasha.

Tal y como debió ser desde un principio.

7777777777

_Fin de la Primera parte de:_ **Mis Memorias Perdidas**

N de la Yuka: Hola a todos! Ya ha pasado algún tiempito y aquí la actualización. He de decir que según lo escrito en la mayoría de sus reviews, he tomado una decisión. No habrá capítulos alternos como se los había expuesto. Así que de esta manera, el capitulo 13 llevara su alterno con limón en el mismo y se acomodaron los capítulos para que queden entendibles y exactos según su cronología. Para aquellos que deseaban la historia alterna, en un futuro veré como recompensarles sin afectar este escrito que esta como bien saben reescribiéndose de nuevo. Un gran saludo y dejen su comentario.


	16. Capitulo 16 La Verdad Revelada

**Mis Memorias Perdidas:**

**El Sueño Final**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

Advertencia: Aquí esta la segunda parte de la primera historia, My lost Memories. Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Capítulo**** 16- ****Verdad Revelada**

Habían pasados meses desde que ese youkai había estado en la aldea de esa anciana.

Y a decir verdad, estaba sumamente impaciente, sus pupilas color oro brillaron casi naranjas cuando los rayos rojizos de sol dieron directamente en su rostro.

Pronto anochecería y él seguía ahí, sin obtener respuesta de esa mujer, que alegremente jugaba con aquellos chiquillos. Clavo nuevamente su mirada en la mujer esperando que esta vez, si le atendiera y no lo ignorara como había hecho durante la mayor parte del día.

Finalmente la mujer dejo a los pequeños jugando solos y se acerco lentamente a él, quedando a un lado del mismo, mientras se sentaba a su lado observando distraídamente a los pequeños mientras esperaba que el youkai le hablara.

— ¿Sabes que eres realmente insoportable?— la mujer sonrió imperceptiblemente, pero dejo de cuidar con la mirada a los pequeños para contemplar con interés al youkai.

— Lamento haberte hecho esperar ¡Pero hacia demasiado tiempo que no veía a estos pequeños!— el youkai dejo de ver hacia el horizonte para mirar de reojo a la mujer que le miraba intensamente.

— ¿Has hecho lo que te he pedido?— Preguntó la mujer al tiempo que alejaba algunos de los largos cabellos de su rostro, que le impedían ver con claridad. Los grititos de gusto y las risas de los pequeños eran demasiado fuertes, pero alegres y sinceras. Haciéndoles ver que estaban felices de tenerlos cerca.

Aquello no era suficiente para el youkai. Las tres personas más importantes en su vida ya no estaban más ahí. Ya nadie le sonreiría y estaría feliz de verle. ¡Ya no mas! El youkai sintió como la mujer presionaba su mano con sus dedos, haciéndole notar que esperaba su respuesta. ¡Que insolente era!

— Si. Pero no fue nada fácil— La mujer desvió su mirada, mientras su rostro se tornaba triste y pensativo.

— Nadie dijo que lo seria— murmuro la mujer, viendo como los pequeños se tomaban de la mano haciendo un círculo cerca de ellos rodeándolos mientras empezaban a cantar. Jugarían una ronda teniéndolos ahí.

— Pensé que para ti si lo era— las frías palabras del youkai hicieron dudar un poco a la mujer. Pero no se intimido, al contrario giro su vista con arrogancia viendo de reojo al demonio que estaba a su lado

— No, como puede ser fácil actuar de la manera que lo hago. No es nada sencillo aparentar ser una persona que no soy. Es desgastante. ¡Demasiado doloroso!— murmuro la mujer bajando su vista.

El youkai pudo notar claramente como algunas lágrimas bajaban libres por su rostro, pero sus blancos dedos las limpiaron tratando de no dañarla con sus largas garras en un intento de reconfortarla y pedirle una silenciosa disculpa si era que había hablado de más

— Aun así no es de eso a lo que vengo a hablar. Sino mas bien ¿Cuándo terminaremos con lo planeado?— la mujer aun seguía impresionada por la actitud del demonio, pero de todas maneras pudo comprender aquellas palabras dichas por el youkai.

— Todavía no estamos preparados, falta algo de tiempo— susurro la mujer alejándose un poco del demonio de cabellos blancos. A decir verdad todo estaba listo, pero aun tenía algunas dudas de que aquello realmente fuera a funcionar. Debía concentrarse más.

— ¿Cuánto?— demando el youkai ya sin paciencia y es que aquella joven pensaba demasiado y no decía lo que en realidad quería escuchar.

— La próxima luna llena— pronuncio la mujer quedando frente al youkai mirándolo intensamente con sus ojos. Ambos se quedaron ahí, solo observándose, como si quisieran adentrase en el interior de ambos llegando a comprender la verdadera naturaleza de la alianza que habían formado.

Solo por protegerse mutuamente.

En realidad para eso estaban juntos.

Una mujer y un demonio.

Demasiado irregular

— Es demasiado— dijo el demonio rompiendo el contacto visual, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña niña se arrojaba a los brazos de la mujer mientras reía y varios pequeños mas lo rodeaban sujetando con fuerza sus ropas y tomando sus manos jalándolo para que jugara con ellos.

— Pero necesario, además todo esta listo. Solo necesitamos la luna llena— menciono la mujer viendo con interés al youkai, quien negaba con la cabeza a los pequeños que le pedían que jugara con ellos.

Les dijo algunas palabras que la joven no alcanzo a escuchar, pero que hicieron que los demás gritaran de alegría antes de soltarlo y correr a toda prisa tomándose de las manos volviendo a formar una rueda mientras cantaban.

— De acuerdo. ¡Hasta ese entonces!— siseo el youkai mientras miraba de reojo a la mujer, para luego marcharse en dirección contraria a los pequeños. La mujer dejo de mirarlo para acercarse a los niños, preguntándoles a que les dijo el youkai Sesshoumaru, como nuevo juego a jugar. Los pequeños sonrieron antes de gritar emocionados:

— ¡Kagome! —

— Así será— murmuro Kikyo quien se encogió de hombros mientras se colocaba en medio de la rueda infantil y cerraba sus ojos, esperando que los pequeños empezaran a cantar tan conocido juego.

7777777777

Nuevamente era de noche. Las estrellas brillaban intensamente haciendo ver mas iluminado el desolado paisaje en el que se encontraba. Una noche sin luna, pero alumbrada por la intensidad de las constelaciones. Ahí recostado contra el tronco de un frondoso árbol se encontraba ese youkai. Sin el más mínimo interés de dormir y descansar unas cuantas horas más antes de comenzar con la última fase del plan.

Era verdad aun faltaban algunos días, pero no estaba de mas empezar a actuar. Después de todo, sabía la ubicación de ese demonio y todo lo que este había planeado para cuando ambos se encontraran. Aunque Sesshoumaru no le daría un solo segundo para volver a respirar. La intensa adrenalina de imaginar el último suspiro de Naraku, no era lo que le tenía preocupado a tal grado de no dormir.

Sino una jovencita de castaña mirada que durante todo aquel tiempo.

Había extrañado

Dejo de observar el cielo para enterrar su mirada sobre el pasto verde sobre el cual estaba tendido. ¿Por qué demonios se había comportado así con ella? Era una humana si, pero el odio y rencor que sentía hacia esa raza se había terminado demasiado tiempo atrás. Además, no todo lo que le había dicho era verdad.

Sin embargo todo aquello tenía en si, un solo objetivo.

Protegerla.

Aunque la lastimara mas de la cuenta, aunque hiciera que lo odiara, pero al menos seguiría con vida.

El camino que él seguía, era solo el sendero de la muerte y desolación. Tarde o temprano los que lo seguían morían.

_En cierta ocasión perdí lo que era más valioso para mí. Hace mucho tiempo antes de que todo esto empezara. Cuando aun era demasiado joven, pasé por un sufrimiento terrible, aterrador. Aun llevo ese dolor en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos. Fui demasiado débil para proteger lo más valioso que hasta ese entonces tenia. Demasiado confiado, por eso ahora_

_¡No lo volveré a permitir!_

Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos, mostrando una mueca de fastidio en sus labios, se levanto de golpe alejándose del árbol en el que estada recostado, mirando con desagrado al humano que se encontraba frente a él.

— ¿Deseas morir tan pronto humano?— susurro el youkai mirándolo fríamente, pero aquella persona lo asombro. Las ropas rojas, esa espada que sin duda conocía, su aroma.

— ¿Inuyasha?— murmuro incrédulo el youkai, observando con interés a aquel que suponía era su detestable hermano. Los largos cabellos negros, las pupilas oscuras, aquellas manos sin garras.

— Quien mas... ¿Esperabas al hada de los duendes?— Una sonrisa irónica se formo en los labios de el "hanyou". Sesshoumaru dejo aquella actitud incrédula para mirar fríamente al joven humano, acercándose hasta quedar a algunos pasos lejos de él.

— Seria mas agradable su presencia que la tuya ¿Qué diablos quieres?— la mirada del youkai lo recorrió una vez mas entendiendo— No te voy a defender si en estos momentos alguien quiere matarte, hanyou— los largos mechones negros se agitaron cuando el joven se acerco peligrosamente al youkai sujetándolo de sus ropas.

— ¡No vine a eso imbecil! Sino hablar de Kagome— Sesshoumaru le miro con odio pero Inuyasha pudo notar un leve brillo de interés en su mirada. Soltó al mayor, después de todo le escucharía. Había valido la pena aquel arduo viaje que lamentablemente duro hasta aquella noche sin luna en la que se encontraba expuesto y vulnerable.

Finalmente y después de largas semanas. Había encontrado a ese desgraciado youkai.

— ¡Te necesita, mas que nunca!— Sesshoumaru no contesto simplemente, se giro negándose a ver al hanyou.

— No me interesa lo que le suceda a esa humana— murmuro fríamente alejándose despacio del joven, dando por terminada la conversación.

— ¿No te interesa? Ni siquiera por que ha estado mas que destrozada— aquellas palabras hicieron que el demonio de cabellos celestes se detuviera, mas no dirigió su mirada al hanyou— Llora por ti cada noche, no deja de susurrar tu maldito nombre — .

— Tal y como lo pensé. Resulto ser igual a todas ¡Una estúpida mujer humana!— siseo fríamente el youkai continuando con sus pasos.

Pero se detuvo cuando aquel joven se interpuso frente a él. Los ojos del youkai se abrieron en sorpresa al ver las gruesas lágrimas que bajaban por sus ojos oscuros. Una de aquellas manos humanas se aferró a su ropa mientras la otra simple y sencillamente le asentó un fuerte golpe en la quijada.

— ¡Maldito desgraciado!. ¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan mezquino como tú?— la mano que hasta aquellos momentos aun descansaba contra la mejilla del youkai fue retirada. Aquella mirada del hanyou llena de odio le estremeció, por primera vez en toda su vida alguien le miraba con verdaderas ganas de asesinarle

— Para ti. ¡Ella no existe mas!. Yo me quedare con Kagome y si te atreves a dañarla mas ¡Te mataré Sesshoumaru!—

Sesshoumaru solo le miro despectivo, haciéndole entender que aquello no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo. Nuevamente aquella mirada le golpeo antes que el hanyou caminara en la dirección que había venido, alejándose del youkai. Definitivamente como lo había pensado, aquella fue una perdida de tiempo. ¡No volvería hacerle caso a las palabras de aquel monje! Un temblor de rabia le embargo. ¡Si pudiera se regresaría y mataría al youkai! Pero él no dañaría más a Kagome

¡Nunca mas!

El youkai camino hasta echarse nuevamente sobre el árbol, sintiendo en su boca el metálico sabor de la sangre que el golpe de Inuyasha le había dejado. Cerro sus ojos un segundo para luego levantarse de golpe, caminando lentamente en dirección contraria a la que en cuanto amaneciera debería recorrer. Necesitaba verla, solo una vez mas. Antes de que todo aquello fuera a comenzar.

No quería que sufriera tan cruelmente.

Pero de igual manera que había empezando a caminar se detuvo.

¡Estaba equivocado!

No debía ir o derrumbaría todo lo que, hasta aquellos momentos, había hecho con toda la amargura y dolor que guardaba en su interior. Volvió a echarse junto al árbol, cruzándose de brazos, ordenándose cerrar los ojos con fuerza y dormirse. Necesitaba descansar para lo que vendría.

7777777777777

— _Es una verdadera lastima, pero, de esta manera no sirves — lentamente para los ojos de todos, pero en tiempo real, aquel tentáculo en menos de un segundo se clavo en el pecho del youkai atravesándolo completamente._

_El tiempo se detuvo cuando el tentáculo salió de su cuerpo, dejando a su paso una mortal herida de la cual trozos de piel, músculos y sangre brotaron. Los ojos dorados del youkai perdieron su brillo hasta oscurecerse, dejándose caer rudamente contra el suelo, empapando su cuerpo y sus ropas en su propia poza de sangre. _

_Quedando inmóvil._

_¡Muerto!_

— _SESSHOUMARU!— _

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras respiraba a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían. Intentando capturar la mayor cantidad de aire. Su corazón latía rápidamente y esa imagen tan vivida de su sueño volvía una y otra vez. Kagome apresuradamente miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien se había despertado con su sobresalto. Pero afortunadamente aquel grito suyo donde llamaba al youkai había sido solo eso. Un grito en su sueño.

Froto con sus manos, sus ojos en un intento de calmar su agitación, para luego posar su mirada sobre las llamas rojas de la fogata que estaba cerca dándole su calor. Esta vez no pudieron llegar a una aldea y se habían quedado a dormir a las afueras. La joven se levanto de donde estaba recostada, sentándose alrededor de la fogata, mientras sujetaba con sus brazos sus piernas y su mirada se entristecía.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

Aquel sueño le parecía tan real. Aun sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y el sudor que le había causado la pesadilla, hacia que su ropa se le pegara aun mas a su cuerpo.

Dejo de mirar la fogata para posar sus ojos en la intensa luna llena que iluminaba como un sol todo a su alrededor. ¡Aquel sueño no podía ser real! Solo era eso un sueño, uno que lamentablemente no la dejaría dormir en todo lo que quedaba de noche.

Pero ¿por qué?

Durante algún tiempo había soñado con él. Pero nunca de aquel modo. Nunca siendo asesinado por alguien frente a ella.

Kagome sintió como alguien la sujetaba de su mano dejándole algo ahí, bajo su mirada para ver lo que le habían dado. Uno de sus botes de agua. Escucho los pasos de la persona que se la había entregado y sonrió cuando vio aquellos cabellos plateados que se alejaban volviendo a subirse nuevamente al árbol de donde había bajado.

Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que no sabia nada de el youkai. Inuyasha se había encargado de estar a su lado, de nunca abandonarla.

Kagome giro la tapa del bote de agua abriéndola para darle un trago, cuando una ráfaga de viento los azoto, apagando la fogata y despertando a todos. Quienes rápidamente sujetaron sus armas dispuestos a atacar. Pero después de la ventisca una figura conocida apareció ante ellos.

— ¡Ya es hora!— murmuro la manipuladora de vientos al tiempo que cerraba el abanico que llevaba en sus manos, dirigiéndoles una mirada severa a todo el grupo que acompañaba a Inuyasha.


	17. Capítulo 17 Junto a ti otra vez

**My Lost Memories: Final Dream**

Por:Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Bien este es mi segundo fic de Inuyasha, de la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, ya lo se esta pareja es imposible si, pero como es mi fic aquí todo es posible XDDD espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Junto a ti otra vez**

La mirada dorada del youkai estaba inyectada de odio, el leve brillo de venganza los hacia ver más peligrosos y salvajes. Ese maldito hanyou había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos. Sus largos cabellos eran mecidos con violencia por el rudo viento de aquella noche. Leves gruñidos escapaban de sus labios fuertemente cerrados. Esa cobarde araña ponzoñosa, elimino a su pequeña, su amada hija y a su apreciado sirviente.

Faltaba poco para estar frente al nuevo castillo donde presentía que estaba. No más bien, donde estaba. Su pestilente aroma lo delataba, incluso a varios cientos de kilómetros se percibía. Además aquel rastro de veneno presente en la tierra y sobre la putrefacta y destruida vegetación era la clara obra de su sendero de destrucción y muerte.

El lugar esta vez no estaba protegido por uno de sus odiosos campos de energía, sino únicamente por una densa capa de veneno oscuro que deshacía cualquier cosa a la que estuviese en contacto. Sesshoumaru sonrió con malicia, aquello no sería impedimento para llegar hasta él y matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

El alto youkai se detuvo justo enfrente de donde sentía era la entrada a la fortaleza de Naraku, la densa capa de veneno fue desintegrándose haciendo un agujero donde solo el cuerpo del youkai podía entrar. Era una trampa más aun así Sesshoumaru ingreso con cautela, buscando rápidamente con su mirada al dueño de aquellos miles de monstruos que se encontraban a las afueras en los jardines colocados en formación perfecta para proteger la amplia pero sencilla construcción en medio de los demonios entre mallas de rocas y capas de veneno.

Sesshoumaru desenfundo a Toukijin, si los monstruos no se movían, él se haría un camino entre sus cuerpos cortados. Con un rápido movimiento de su garra derecha la tierra fue cortada en dos, pero una barrera violeta protegió a aquellas criaturas que inmediatamente despejaron el diminuto pasillo que llevaba hasta la entrada a la mansión.

La elegancia de los movimientos del youkai no era opacada por aquellos horrendos gruñidos que los monstruos emitían al pasar cerca de ellos, una mirada de desprecio y superioridad era dibujada por las finas facciones del rostro del tai youkai.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejándolo pasar. Naraku estaba ahí frente a sus ojos, la blanca piel de mandril escondiendo sus ropas y la cabeza del mismo cubriendo aquella sonrisa torcida y burlona que le dedicaba al recién llegado. Misma que aumento cuando la fría hoja de la espada del youkai tocó la suave y tersa piel de su cuello.

— ¡Qué manera de saludar! —

Iba a decir algo más pero aquellos ojos dorados que brillaban mirándole únicamente con el deseo de su muerte lo intimidaron. Aquella espada era demasiado filosa, un hilillo de su sangre manchaba ya el sutil color plateado que poseía. Sesshoumaru había obtenido espada de una de sus múltiples extensiones que había sido eliminada por Inuyasha que, contaminado por su sangre demoniaca le había dado un fin macabro del cual sus restos fueron a dar para después ser convertido en aquella arma que Sesshoumaru sostenía firmemente con su mano izquierda.

Naraku respiró muy lentamente, tenía que tranquilizarse. Por más que su cuerpo le pidiera defenderse y matar a ese osado youkai, no debía hacerlo. Muerto Sesshoumaru no le servía de nada, además podía tenerlo a su disposición aun y cuando este se negara a obedecerle, tenía un muy buen as bajo la manga a tan solo unos cuantos pasos esperando en aquella habitación a su espalda.

Solo esperaba que el youkai fuese lo suficientemente agradecido para aceptar aquel precioso regalo que le tenía preparado. Aunque de no ser así sería una excelente defensa para él. Naraku tragó saliva, dentro de poco Inuyasha y su molesta compañía estaría ahí lo sabía bien, su amada y querida hija Kagura tendría la culpa de aquello pero era justo lo que deseaba.

Pero tenía un mal presentimiento la mujer de barro quien hacia tan solo unos pocos días antes a su lado ahora no se encontraba en los alrededores ni se había comunicado con él por medio de sus serpientes y eso era extraño. Naraku soltó el aire de sus pulmones despacio moviendo casi imperceptiblemente sus fosas nasales. Tenía que alejar aquella sensación de peligro en su mente, sus planes estaban marchando justo como deberían y no tenía que preocuparse de nada más de momento.

— A que debo su agradable visita, lord Sesshoumaru — la espada fue retirada unos centímetros de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que la mirada del youkai estudiaban la habitación donde se encontraban deteniendo su vista más allá de la espalda de Naraku. El demonio sonrió con malicia cuando la espada tembló casi imperceptiblemente. Finalmente se había dado cuenta de su regalo.

— ¿Por qué? — demandó el youkai volviendo a colocar la espada junto a Tenseiga sobre su estrecha cintura. Dando unos pasos dejando atrás de él a Naraku mas esperando una respuesta deteniéndose frente a la puerta de papel que cubría la habitación.

—Era necesario Lord Sesshoumaru siempre he deseado su cooperación. Como bien sabe necesito aliados fuertes, usted es uno de los cuales mantengo muchas esperanzas en convencer— Las lentas pisadas de Naraku se dirigieron hacia el youkai quedando a un lado del mismo.

—Lamento haber tomado medidas tan drásticas y me disculpo por la muerte de sus camaradas, pero a cambio espero que el pequeño regalo que se encuentra pasando esta puerta sea de su agrado— murmuró Naraku al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a Sesshoumaru en una respetuosa reverencia mientras sus dedos se colocaban sobre la puerta abriéndola lentamente.

—Jamás nunca me uniré aun ser tan despreciable y ruin— Naraku rió suavemente desafiando la mirada de odio del youkai con la propia.

— Aun así mi lord, le ruego que entre y acepte este regalo. Estoy convencido que será de su agrado. Ella lleva un largo tiempo esperando por usted y he de confesarle que necesita de su cercanía tanto como usted necesita de ella— Naraku finalmente abrió la puerta y Sesshoumaru entro con reserva. Era imposible que el maldito tuviese cautiva ahí a esa chica humana, pero su hermano era un completo incompetente para proteger a quien tuviera cerca. Se maldijo interior mente por haber depositado su confianza en un mitad bestia.

La habitación era demasiado amplia y larga todo cubierto de sombras, pero los ligeros rayos de luna iluminaban una parte de la misma, donde una mujer pacientemente sentada esperaba.

—No puede ser — murmuró Sesshoumaru con incredulidad.

Ahí frente a sus ojos estaba un delicado y frágil cuerpo, sus largos cabellos rubios que se arrastraban débilmente por el suave viento y eran iluminados tenuemente por la luna haciéndolos relucir. El blanco kimono bordado con aquellas flores rosas parecía reflejar la luz haciéndola ver aún más hermosa sus los rizados bucles que caían sobre sus mejillas se movían también por la fresca brisa que intentaba despeinarlos. Los ojos del youkai se llenaron de lágrimas, destruyendo aquella imagen de frialdad que lo caracterizaba para dar paso a un rostro lleno de amor y cariño.

Sus pasos se dirigieron rápidamente hasta ella dejándose caer de rodillas frente a la mujer abrazándose a su regazo con fuerza mientras débiles sollozos emitía con sus labios entrecerrados y su inconfundible aroma lleno sus sentidos. Los delicados dedos de la mujer acariciaron sus mejillas haciendo que con ello las miradas de ambos se encontraran pero aquellos ojos azules que algún día fueron más que hermosos estaban ahora opacos sin un rastro de vida, pero era ella que dibujaba en sus labios una cálida y sincera sonrisa.

— Volviste a mí Sesshoumaru — la melodiosa voz de la youkai rompió el crudo silencio que los envolvía. El youkai escondió su rostro en el regazo de la mujer volviéndola a estrechar contra si suavemente.

— Si aquí estoy de nuevo. ¡Mi adorada Sakura! —

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Aunque aquella mujer que manipulaba los vientos aseguraba que odiaba a Naraku y deseaba antes que nada su muerte a Kagome no le inspiraba la mayor confianza. Tenía que reconocerle un poco y darle algo de crédito a su favor al contarles los planes que tenía en mente ese maldito mitad bestia. Kagura les seguía de cerca mientras avanzaban dirigiéndose al nuevo castillo del demonio. Kagome había insistido en subir junto al monje sobre Hatchi, pero el hanyou la subió en su espalda sin esperar a que empezara a reclamarme corriendo rápidamente hacia la fortaleza que les esperaba.

Inuyasha estaba diferente desde que ella había despertado de aquel sueño y no le había dirigido palabra alguna pero estaba al pendiente de todo lo que sentía. Kagome solo deseaba llegar cuanto antes a ese castillo donde seguramente Naraku ya les esperaba. Quería aniquilarlo con sus propias manos antes de que tratara de dañar a Sesshoumaru. Porqué estaba segura en su sueño la persona, no más bien el demonio que mataba a su youkai era sin ninguna duda Naraku.

Era verdad.

Sesshoumaru la odiaba y la había engañado de la peor manera que se podía hacer pero ella aún deseaba seguir creyendo que todo aquello era solo una mentira. Que ese trato frió y la mirada de odio y desprecio que le había regalado Sesshoumaru en aquella ocasión eran falsas y aunque deseaba creer aquello tenía miedo de reencontrarse con él y que todas sus esperanzas fueran destruidas con tan solo unas cuantas de sus palabra. Que no hubiese mentiras a su alrededor, únicamente crueles verdades.

La mirada chocolate de Kagome se entristeció de golpe, pero contuvo en su pecho los lamentos que deseaban salir como gritos desde su corazón. Siempre lo supo, el Sesshoumaru que convivió con ella no era el verdadero. Era solo una faceta del mismo y era doloroso y cruel el que estuviera enamorada de esa parte de él que ahora yacía olvidada en lo más profundo del corazón y mente del youkai.

¡Lo extrañaba! Necesitaba estar cerca de él. ¡Aunque ahora solo le despreciara!

Inuyasha aumentó el paso cuando sintió aquella lágrima de la joven caer sobre su piel. ¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera Sesshoumaru podía lograr que ella no sufriera. Hubiera sido mejor que aquella chica jamás los hubiese conocido.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Ambos estaban ahí sentados sobre el frió suelo de madera rustica del castillo. Los delicados brazos de la youkai lo sostenían con cariño mientras él estaba ahí contra su pecho aspirando su aroma, deleitándose con su rostro tranquilo y bello perdido en la inmensidad de sus profundos ojos azules tan intensos hermosos como el mar mismo. Sus largos dedos jugaban enroscándose en su cabello rubio con suavidad haciendo pequeños y sutiles rizos con los mismos.

El hombre de la piel de mandril se acercó lentamente a ellos haciendo el más mínimo ruido con sus movimientos. Esperando el más mínimo movimiento del youkai. Un cómo decirlo ¡Ataque a traición! mas al estar frente a ambos nada sucedió. Sesshoumaru se encontraba cautivo, ajeno a su alrededor preso a la presencia de la youkai.

— Debo interpretar que su respuesta a mi propuesta es afirmativa, Lord Sesshoumaru — ninguna respuesta nació de los labios del youkai. Una sutil sonrisa de victoria se formó en los labios de Naraku.

— Siento tener que separarlos tan rápido pero ha llegado el momento de que demuestre la lealtad que le tiene a Lady Sakura— Una de las manos de Naraku se posó sobre la cabeza de Sesshoumaru y el youkai ante el asqueroso contacto pareció salir del estupor en que se encontraba dirigiéndole una mirada de odio al hanyou más los delicados dedos de la youkai acariciaron sus mejillas haciendo que dejara de mirarlo para posar sus ojos sobre ella.

Una intensa luz violeta salió de su mano adentrándose en el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru. La youkai se hizo a un lado como si le temiera. Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se inyectaron de sangre y un aullido de dolor escapo de sus labios mientras sus perfectas y delicadas facciones iban desfigurándose lentamente.

— ¡Sesshoumaru ódialos! Están por llegar aquí y quieren matar a Sakura. En especial dos personas un hanyou de cabello blanco y una sacerdotisa con ropa extraña. ¿Dejarás que vuelvan a separarla de tu lado?— Preguntó burlonamente antes de alejarse de su lado.

— ¡Jamás!— gruño el youkai poseído al tiempo que salía rápidamente destruyendo todo a su paso con las garras.

Naraku sonrió satisfecho mientras recogía la larga estola que había caído del cuerpo del youkai, tomándola entre sus manos dejándola caer en los brazos de la youkai mismos que la abrazaron con fuerza contra ella y sus ojos continuaban aún sin mostrar vida.

— Kanna síguenos— murmuró el demonio mientras caminaba seguido de Sakura. Era una lástima que aquella mujer no tuviera su alma pero al menos el cuerpo de la misma aun respondía al estar cerca de aquel youkai y Kanna era la única que podía manipular su cuerpo sin alma. Era una completa perdida pero ahora ya no importaba.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Veneno no había duda aquella barrera era veneno puro. El monje Miroku toco una parte del mismo con su báculo y este empezó a deshacerse al tiempo que una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa se escapó de los labios del pequeño zorrito.

— ¿Y qué crees que debemos hacer Inuyasha?— preguntó el monje acercándose al hanyou que desenvaino su espada de un rápido movimiento.

—Esto ¡Kaze no Kizu¡ — gritó cortando con el filo de sus espada la densa capa que se abrió de un solo golpe pero inmediatamente fue restaurada de nueva cuenta.

— ¡Ese madito Naraku no nos dejara pasar tan fácilmente! — Sango dijo aquello mientras observaba como Kagura se acercaba y pasaba por la capa que se abría en su presencia.

Nuevamente salió del castillo deteniéndose en medio de la capa esperando a todo un grupo que la miraba con desconfianza.

— ¿Quieren pasar no?— todos y cada uno ellos pasaron deprisa. No debían confiar en que aquello duraría por largo tiempo. Era cuestión de minutos para que Naraku se diera cuenta de su presencia si es que aún no lo había hecho.

Todo el castillo se encontraba vació pero el inconfundible aroma del demonio estaba presente y su energía maligna lo impregnaba todo.

— Con cuidado, recuerden que puede ser una trampa— murmuró Kagome al mismo tiempo que preparaba una de sus flechas colocándola con cuidado en el ligero arco.

El viento se acrecentó al grado de levantar el polvo impidiendo la visión del castillo pero ni el viento pudo impedir que sintieran la energía demoniaca e Inuyasha alertó a los demás.

—Estamos rodeados de monstruos ¡Prepárense! —

Y así era en el momento que el viento se detuvo y el polvo se disipo, la imagen de cientos de monstruos a su alrededor los impresionó. Más pequeño zorrito que fue a esconderse detrás de las piernas de la miko quien dirigió su mirada hacia el castillo donde la visión de una persona la desoló.

— ¡Ju ju ju ju ju ju!— aquella risa les hizo dar un respingo y frente a ellos una esfera violeta apareció. La blanca piel de mandril se distinguía al momento en que el campo se deshacía.

— ¡Naraku! — gruñó Inuyasha encarándolo dando rápidos pasos hasta estar frente a Kagome quien ni siquiera atención le ponía. Ella seguía absorta únicamente mirando hacia el castillo.

¿Quién era aquella mujer?

¿Por qué sentía que la conocía?

Nunca antes la había visto pero aquella sensación estaba muy presente. Aunque no era una mujer, era una youkai. Sus ojos se entristecieron ¡La youkai estaba muerta! caminaba y se movía como si estuviera viva pero era solo como una marioneta. Un cuerpo sin un alma en su interior. Tan solo era un cascaron vacío.

Entonces fue que lo escucho, era tan solo un ligero ruido percibía como suaves y lentos quejidos o jadeos entrecortados. Los recordaba y le eran muy familiares. Ya antes los había escuchado y solo podían pertenecerle a... Kagome tragó en seco volviendo su cara con rapidez encontrándose la espalda de Inuyasha frente a ella y más allá Naraku ataviado con esa piel de simio.

— ¡Sesshoumaru!— gritó mirando con preocupación en sus castaños ojos hacia el demonio que los retaba. Una sonrisa divertida adorno los labios Naraku y sus ojos negros de brillaron con malicia.

— ¡Vaya¡ Por lo visto eres la única que se ha dado cuenta de quién me acompaña— la larga piel blanca fue retirada mostrando a una figura encogida en sí misma. Las garras afiladas dispuestas para desgarrar y aquellos ojos rojos inyectados con un brillo de muerte y sus labios curvados grotescamente de donde escapaban leves pero sonoros gruñidos.

Una exclamación de terror por los demás interrumpió el silencio. Inuyasha tomó con más fuerza su espada mientras corría para enfrentarse a Naraku o a Sesshoumaru, quien fuera. Los demás les siguieron preparando sus armas. El cuerpo del youkai se alejó del demonio rasgando el viento con sus garras dispuesto a eliminar al que se atravesara en su camino. Kagome se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nuevamente se encontraba Sesshoumaru de aquella manera?

¡No quería! ¡No deseaba pelear contra él!

Giró sus ojos para ver como Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se enfrentaban. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y la presión en su pecho fue demasiada para soportarla.

— ¡YA BASTA!— De nada le servía gritar.

Sesshoumaru solo iba a detenerse hasta ver al último de ellos muerto.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Continuara...


	18. Capítulo 18 Traición del pasado

**Mis Memorias Pérdidas:**

**El Sueño Final**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome principalmente

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

**Capítulo 18. Traición del pasado**

Aquella mujer rubia caminó despacio alejándose de la pequeña niña albina. Sus pasos eran lentos y pausados como si le costara dar cada uno de ellos. La larga estola que llevaba en sus brazos fue dejada caer en el suelo para después como si por arte de magia se tratase se enrollara en su delgada cintura dejando libre una parte de la misma casi de la misma forma en que su antiguo dueño la llevara.

Los ruidos de personas moviéndose rompían el silencio de aquella noche. Gritos, maldiciones, espadas, báculos y armas golpeándose unos contra otros e incluso trozos de monstruos regados por el suelo. Mas nada de aquello parecía perturbar la mirada perdida de aquella mujer que se movía entre los cuerpos ensangrentados de monstruos, manchando de rojo sus largas ropas al igual que los rizos tan claros de su cabello.

El espejo de la pequeña niña que estaba demasiado alejada de la batalla comenzó a brillar, atrayendo la energía de aquella youkai en un intento de atraerla nuevamente a donde debía estar. Si algo le pasaba antes de tiempo seguramente Naraku se lo echaría en cara y Kanna le temía a la furia del hanyou, pero por más energía y poder que la pequeña empleaba aquélla mujer no regresaba y el espejo si no dejaba de utilizarlo de aquella manera de un momento a otro se rompería.

Lentamente al igual que sus movimientos, los ojos de la youkai fueron llenándose de vida.

Poco a poco volvía a sentirse… viva

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

— Perfecto— Murmuró la mujer de ojos rojos desde el cielo. Si todo seguía así seguramente aquel grupo terminaría con la indeseable existencia de su querido padre.

Sí, los había traído a costa de lo que pudiera pasarle pero era claro que no intervendría en esa pelea. Ella los trajo y lo menos que podían hacer para agradecerle era no pedirle que se uniera a pelear junto a ellos. Aquel despreciable hombre podría matarla con solo estrujar su corazón lo suficiente como para arrancar el último suspiro de su pecho.

Mas aquello le parecía extraño, todos peleando y Naraku alejado siendo protegido por los demonios que estaban en los alrededores del castillo y sin ningún campo de energía que lo protegiera. Confiando excesivamente en que Sesshoumaru le defendería hasta el final tal y como lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos, alejando a Inuyasha de él y de paso acorralándolo junto a los demás.

Además estaba aquella otra youkai.

Aquella que lentamente se acercaba a donde Sesshoumaru estaba, y de la cual Naraku no apartaba su vista. Había visto como Kanna intentaba regresarla junto a ella con la ayuda de su espejo pero de nada sirvió porque no le respondía. Alguna vez lo había escuchado de aquella niña.

Si el espejo llegaba a romperse nunca más podría manipular a un muerto...

Y el espejo ahora estaba hecho añicos tratando de ser recogido por los dedos pálidos de la pequeña albina que estaba arrodillada en el suelo y era extraño, porque se suponía que aquella mujer estaba más que muerta. No fue revivida como la escalofriante sacerdotisa que en ocasiones acompañaba a Naraku y tampoco había sido resucitada con un fragmento de la perla y mucho menos era una marioneta.

Entonces ¿Cómo es que seguía caminando y en tan perfectas condiciones después de varios cientos de años?

¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensándolo cuando una ráfaga de veneno la hizo caer rudamente contra el suelo viendo como la pluma que la había sostenido se deshacía al igual que algunas partes de las prendas que llevaba puestas. Giró sus rojizos ojos que estaba coléricos buscando al maldito que le había hecho aquello mas no encontró a nadie. Aún seguía algo alejada de la batalla viendo como Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se enfrentaban y esa mujer la tal Kagome, seguía ahí tirada en el suelo con la mirada baja mientras era protegida por la enorme gata de dos colas.

Si no había nadie, entonces ¿Quién había hecho aquello?

Nuevamente más veneno fue arrojado contra ella pero de un rápido movimiento donde agitó su abanico la corriente de aire logró protegerla de aquella mortal arma. Se levantó despacio cerrando el abanico frente a su pecho y finalmente pudo ver de quien se trataba. A pesar de estar tan lejos, el veneno que el youkai utilizaba contra Inuyasha llegaba a ella gracias a que este lo cortaba con su espada.

Kagura maldijo, ni siquiera estando lejos podía estar segura.

Se quitó la otra pluma de su cabello arrojándola al viento pero nunca llego a subir a ella.

Una ágil sobra roja corrió cerca de ella, pasándola de largo mientras se posesionaba más alejado de la mujer esperando el ataque de aquel otro que le seguía. Kagura logró moverse antes de que las garras de Sesshoumaru la alcanzaran y respiró con alivio al ver como este se entretenía con el hanyou, sin prestarle interés a la manipuladora.

El destello dorado de aquellos cabellos llamo su atención nuevamente la luna daba de lleno contra la youkai que aun caminaba entre la batalla caminando sin rumbo fijo aparentemente. No estaba bien estar tan descuidada cuando cualquiera la podría matar, aunque estaba segura que Naraku la protegería de todas formas era una de las piezas importantes de su plan.

Y fue entonces que Kagura dejó de respirar

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

— ¡Kagura!— Grito Inuyasha pero la advertencia había llegado demasiado tarde.

Aquellas garras salieron de su cuerpo, dejando en enrome abertura al salir llevando consigo sangre y trozos de su misma carne. Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron desmesurados mientras veía la sonrisa diabólica del youkai ¿Cómo diablos no se había percatado de que estaba nuevamente ahí frente a ella?

Y tenía que ser ella la primera víctima de esa noche.

Sesshoumaru agitó su mano alejando de su piel los restos del cuerpo de la mujer y la sangre para luego volver a arrojarse contra Inuyasha que lo esperaba con su espada más que dispuesta para matarlo. Inuyasha bufó, no lo quería hacer Kagome lo odiaría si le sucedía algo al youkai y más si él tenía la culpa pero todo aquello ya se estaba saliendo de su control.

—Lo siento Kagome— murmuró el hanyou, mientras ligeras ráfagas de viento se cerraban alrededor de su cuerpo y de la espada, era una suerte que Sesshoumaru desprendiera tanta energía demoníaca al menos este ataque si lo detendría..—Baku Ryu Ha—

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Algunos quejidos lastimeros escapaban de sus labios. Aquello realmente le dolía pero no le preocupaba porque sabía que tal y como aquella ocasión cuando intentaba descubrir el corazón de Naraku le habían hecho algo parecido. Su pecho había sido partido en dos pero la muerte no había ido a ella

Solo tenía que esperar que el frío abrazo de la muerte la cobijara y la vida volvería una vez más.

Sus ojos empezaron a ver borroso y la enorme cantidad de sangre perdida le hacía sentirse tan débil. _Solo un poco más Kagura aguanta_ se repetía constantemente, pero algo agitaba su ser, una advertencia, el cruel sentimiento de que nunca más volvería a despertar. Solo bastó unos cuantos minutos para que su cuerpo comenzará a regenerarse y de aquel ataque no quedara marca alguna sobre su piel, solamente ropas rotas y manchadas de sangre que evidenciaban lo que aparentemente había ocurrido.

Era una total suerte que no tuviera su corazón donde se suponía debía estar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando aquella persona de cabellos tan largos y negros estuvo frente a ella sonriéndole con desprecio más el brillo alegre en su mirada le hacía saber que aquello le divertía como pocas veces algo lo hacía. Un violento temblor se apodero de su cuerpo cuando vio como ese hombre se arrodillaba frente a ella sosteniéndola con cuidado, haciendo que mirara en esa mano que estaba cerrada frente a sus ojos.

—Kagura, Kagura, Kagura— murmuró el hombre con dulzura— Has conseguido lo que tanto has anhelado desde que saliste de mi cuerpo, aunque de todas maneras te iba a liberar — La mano de aquel sujeto se abrió dejándole ver aquel preciado corazón, el mismo por el que empezó con todo aquello, el mismo que nunca más estaría nuevamente en su lugar.

— ¿Lo necesitas tanto verdad? te lo daría con gusto pero es una verdadera lástima que mi hija favorita siempre de una forma u otra busque traicionarme — Naraku deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de la mujer dejándola estupefacta — Nunca supiste ser una buena hija aun y cuando te quise tanto Kagura, pero por esta vez seré un benevolente padre — el hanyou volvió a sonreír con ironía mientras dejaba caer rudamente a la mujer en el suelo.

— ¡Aquí tienes mi querida hija tu preciada libertad¡ — el corazón que hasta aquellos momentos latía fue apretado con fuerza hasta que reventó haciéndose añicos cayendo en pedazos sobre el pecho de la mujer.

El demonio se giró con brusquedad buscando con la mirada al youkai que hasta aquellos momentos no había hecho nada bien su trabajo, demasiado tiempo ya había pasado y solo se había atrevido a dañar a esa traidora.

Era hora de apresurarlo o todo saldría mal.

Los ojos de Kagura lentamente fueron perdiendo su color mientras en su mente se repetía constantemente que al menos así tenía su libertad.

La liberación verdadera otorgada únicamente por la dulce muerte.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

— Baku Ryu Ha— gritó el hanyou haciendo que de su espada el mortal ataque saliera al doble de la velocidad que normalmente lo hacía. No había duda los poderes demoníacos del youkai eran demasiado grandes y por eso el ataque resultaba tan poderoso y seguramente catastrófico para el mismo.

El ataque se dirigió rápidamente contra Sesshoumaru, quien lo recibió de golpe. Inuyasha enfundo su espada preparándose para correr en dirección de Kagome. Lo mejor era protegerla ya que no sabia que daños saldrían de un ataque así. Más no alcanzo a dar el primer paso cuando un gemido desgarrador acalló los movimientos de todos en aquel lugar.

Kagome finalmente levanto la vista viendo con miedo como el ataque daba con toda su fuerza contra el cuerpo del youkai más la intensa luz del mismo cegó a la mayoría.

Inuyasha respiró hondamente tratando de atrapar la mayor cantidad de aire, algunas de las heridas que le había hecho el youkai le molestaban pero aquello no le incomodaba sino la falta de energías que en ese momento se escaseaban definitivamente al utilizar ese ataque la mayor parte de su poder se había ido con el mismo.

Los ojos del hanyou se abrieron desmesuradamente sin creerlo cuando el baku ryu ha fue devuelto con la misma fuerza por el youkai quien sostenía a toukijin rudamente por la empuñadura. Inuyasha desenfundó lo más rápido que pudo a su colmillo de acero en un intento por defenderse del ataque logrando cortarlo pero evitando a duras penas el impacto que aun así le daño arrojándolo violentamente al suelo arrastrándose con fuerza hasta detenerse.

El grito de dolor que escapo de sus labios hizo temblar a los demás cuando Sesshoumaru lo sujetó del cuello clavándole sus garras con fuerza mientras tiraba a toukijin lo más lejos de él. Kagome se levantó de golpe debía evitar aquello no podía dejar que Sesshoumaru lo matara. ¡Inuyasha ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse! No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados esperando ver el destino final y maldito de cada uno de sus amigos.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

A lo lejos escondida por los robustos árboles que se erguían con fuerza sobre el cercado que rodeaba al castillo. Una mujer de largos cabellos miraba con interés la batalla sin perderse ni uno solo de los movimientos del youkai. Sus ojos brillaron con temor cuando miró como sujetaba con rudeza el frágil cuello de Inuyasha. Pero solo giró el rostro para evitar cometer alguna tontería.

Sus castaños ojos se posaron sobre la mujer de cabellos rubios que lentamente se acercaba al youkai ajena a todo lo que ocurría y sin que nadie sospechara sus claras intenciones.

Varias serpientes caza almas se acercaron a ella, los largos dedos de la mujer acariciaron la cabeza de una de las serpientes antes de llevar aquella mano a la espalda sujetando entre ella una extensa y blanca flecha, misma que posiciono en el ligero arco tensándolo con fuerza apuntándolo en ningún punto en específico solo esperando la reacción de varios de sus objetivos.

Los largos cabellos negros de Kikyo se agitaron con fuerza cuando el viento le golpeó haciendo que se tambaleara un poco. Ahora centrando toda su mirada sobre el hanyou de cabellos negros que lentamente se acercaba de igual manera hacia Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

Aun no era tiempo de disparar

Faltaba algo, pero la orden estaba dada y debía cumplirla sin vacilar.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

¡Estaba harto!

Ese maldito demonio le estaba jugando una buena broma y no tenía la mínima intención de seguir jugando en la misma. Sesshoumaru no los iba a matar como le había pedido y el poder demoníaco que tenía en su ser no se manifestaba en la misma intensidad y con la misma fuerza de la primera vez que lo transformo. Los carmesíes ojos de Naraku recorrieron con recelo a todo el equipo brillando satisfechos al ver el deplorable estado de los mismos. Al menos el demonio los había cansado totalmente e Inuyasha gracias a aquellas heridas que le provocó devolviéndole el ataque estaba a poco tiempo de la muerte.

Definitivamente Sesshoumaru no había sido un completo fracaso pero...

En ese estado ya no le servía para nada.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Le había costado levantarse era como si sus piernas se negaran a obedecerle pero finalmente lo hicieron. Tomó entre sus manos el arco y las flechas, alejándose unos pasos del pequeño zorrito que chilló su nombre en un intento de hacer que desistiera de su idea. Kirara se interpuso en su camino. Debía protegerla eso le había pedido su dueña y la gata sería capaz de morderla si no se quedaba donde correspondía.

—Déjame pasar Kirara no quiero que algo malo le pase a Inuyasha, no me lo perdonaría— murmuro la joven miko mientras acariciaba la enorme cabeza de la felina.

La gata gruñó pero se movió del camino dejando pasar a la joven quien colocaba una de las flechas sobre el arco apuntando directamente hacia el pecho del youkai. Ligeras lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus ojos no quería hacer aquello pero no tenía otra opción más que eliminarlo.

¡Ella misma mataría a Sesshoumaru!

Aunque la sola idea destrozaba en pedazos a su corazón.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Los largos mechones rubios se agitaban lentamente con el viento sus suaves movimientos apenas eran percibidos ¡Cuanta elegancia y refinamiento podían apreciarse en sus movimientos y acciones! Definitivamente era una de las mejores y más agraciadas youkais que habitaban esos lugares. Aquellos ojos celestes brillaban con cariño mientras observaba a su más amado tesoro ahí, sujetando con odio a ese híbrido.

Más la mirada celeste de aquella youkai fue tornándose sombría, altiva y despectiva.

Sí, Sakura era una dulce y tierna youkai con el rostro del más hermoso ángel pero con un alma del más despiadado y sanguinario demonio.

Lentamente tomó entre sus manos aquella espada que segundos antes el youkai había lanzado con furia demasiado lejos de él, aquella espada maldita que ya había cortado a decenas de demonios con anterioridad le serviría para matar a quien quisiera.

Rápidamente empezó a correr hacia el youkai donde estaban todos aquellos demonios de clase baja y humanos.

¡Era hora de que empezara a divertirse!

Como en los viejos tiempos.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

— Her.. mano... no lo hagas- aquel gemido lastimoso que escapo de los labios del hanyou, fue escuchado claramente por Kagome que sin saber porque bajo el arco desistiendo en su intento por ayudarle.

Los ojos de Inuyasha miraban con asombro al youkai que contraía su rostro con dolor como si dentro de él una batalla aun peor se librara. Las manos de Inuyasha se posicionaron sobre las del youkai sin intentar alejarlas, sino más bien haciéndole sentir cerca, que no estaba solo en esa batalla y si de ser posible lo ayudaría.

Kagome comenzó a caminar despacio hasta ellos girando sus ojos viendo como sus demás compañeros finalizaban de combatir contra los demás youkais y se acercaban también para ayudarles.

Un rugido de dolor brotó de los labios del youkai, mientras dejaba de presionar el cuello de Inuyasha. Dejando que este respirara no sin antes toser por la enorme falta de aliento. Los dorados ojos del hanyou buscaron la rojiza mirada de Sesshoumaru encontrándolo ahí aun sobre su cuerpo sujetando con fuerza su pecho, como si aquello le calmara.

— ¿Sesshoumaru?— susurró Inuyasha solo para que el youkai le escuchara y un suspiro de alivio le relajó cuando miró sus ojos que despacio volvían a colorearse de amarillo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Así que está volviendo a la normalidad? — los castaños ojos de Kagome como los de los demás se tornaron sobre aquella sombra de veneno que se colocaba frente al youkai e Inuyasha mirándolos con ironía— Bueno, de todas maneras todo está terminado pero…— murmuró Naraku cerrando sus ojos por un segundo para luego abrirlos con fuerza mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en sus labios.

— Es una verdadera lástima Sesshoumaru — Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al recordar aquellas palabras y recordar lo que sucedería— De esta manera no me sirves, así que ¡Muere! — Los largos tentáculos que formaban parte de Naraku salieron rápidamente de su cuerpo en dirección al youkai.

La sonrisa del demonio se acrecentó más al ver que ninguno de los dos hermanos podría salvarse. Sesshoumaru seguía ahí encogido en sí mismo sujetando su pecho e Inuyasha solo pudo maldecir y cerrar los ojos para sentir como también a él lo atravesarían.

— ¡No te lo permitiré! — varios trozos de tentáculos salieron disparados en varias direcciones mientras la flecha sagrada destruía lo que quedaba de aquella extensión, terminando por clavarse en el brazo del demonio.

Los ojos de Naraku miraron con rencor a la atrevida joven pero solo pudo arrancarse la flecha antes de desaparecer resguardándose en el interior del castillo.

Kagome bajó el arco colocándolo sobre su hombro mientras corría en dirección de los hermanos. Lanzó un suspiro de felicidad al ver que ambos estaban bien y que Sesshoumaru estaba por volver a la normalidad. Pero su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos perdieron su color cuando aquella ráfaga de viento la golpeo.

Tan fría y sombría que representaba la misma muerte.

— ¡No puede ser! — murmuró el monje a lo lejos viendo como la joven miko caía de rodillas contra el suelo y sus manos se cerraban sobre su rostro intentando reprimir aquel quejido de dolor que su boca necesitaba soltar.

Ahí estaban frente a sus ojos Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, atravesados por la espada toukijin que era sujetada fuertemente de la empuñadura por aquella youkai.

¡El sueño se había cumplido!

Sakura alejó sus largos dedos blancos de la espada, apartando de su rostro varios de aquellos rizos dorados que le impedían ver a sus víctimas. Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad en su angelical rostro al ver como los rostros de los demás se ensombrecían aún sin creer lo que había sucedido. La mujer levantó su vista al cielo en ese lugar donde la luna llena brillaba con más intensidad mientras una sonrisa siniestra adornaba sus labios.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Continuará.

N de A: Quiero pedirle a todos una disculpa! Esto debió ser actualizado desde el 25 de diciembre, pero a últimos momentos volví a enfermarme aun lo estoy y eso con las fiestas, los días libres y el trabajo no me dio tiempo alguno de publicar hasta ahora, espero puedan disculparme! En breve les contestare sus reviews y los que sean sin sesión pueden buscarlos en mi profile, Gracias! :D


	19. Capítulo 19 Sombras del Ayer

**Mis Memorias Pérdidas:**

**El Sueño Final**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome principalmente

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Death.

**Capitulo 19. Sombras del ayer**

La luna llena estaba ahí brillando con intensidad haciendo lucir oscura a la sangre que lentamente se derramaba por el filo de la espada, cayendo en constantes gotas sobre el suelo con la intención de formar una poza, varios quejidos lastimeros brotaron de los labios del youkai y del hanyou.

Aquello solo significaba una cosa

Aún seguían con vida.

Los ojos celestes de Sakura miraron con interés la escena y la sonrisa sádica de la youkai cambió lentamente, borrándose para después dibujar sobre su rostro un semblante más inocente. Como si tan solo hubiese hecho una juguetona travesura. Lentamente bajó su rostro haciendo que los largos mechones de cabello rubio lograran ocultar su cara. Rubios cabellos que brillaron etéreos con los intensos rayos de luna, haciéndola lucir incluso más hermosa.

La suave brisa movió sus cabellos desprendiendo de ellos, aquellos pétalos rosados que solamente podían ser vistos en primavera. Levantó uno de sus delgados brazos colocándolo recto sobre su pecho haciendo que del mismo un hilillo dorado surgiera y lanzándolo sobre el youkai, terminó enredándolo sobre su cuello presionándolo con fuerza haciendo que un gemido de dolor escapó de los labios del cautivo.

La dulce sonrisa de Sakura que hasta aquellos momentos había llevado se transformó tan cruel que incluso terminó mostrando levemente sus afilados colmillos. Solo necesitaba un débil movimiento de sus dedos y en cuestión de segundos tendría la cabeza de su amado Sesshoumaru entre sus brazos.

Aquel boomerang y los pergaminos no fueron lo suficientemente eficaces para detenerla. Su mano libre se había movido con fuerza alejándolos de ella regresándoselos a sus dueños que difícilmente pudieron controlarlos. La exterminadora de monstruos golpeó el suelo con su puño de la impotencia al no poder hacer nada. Ni siquiera sus gritos desesperados podían hacer volver en si a la joven miko que seguía en shock aun sin comprender lo que ahí sucedía.

— ¡Muere!—gritó la mujer tensando el hilillo entre sus dedos mientras en sus labios la sonrisa siniestra se curvaban aún más.

— Sa… kura — la sola mención de aquel nombre susurrado por la imponente voz del youkai afecto a la joven miko haciéndola volver a la realidad logrando que esta centrara toda su atención en lo que ocurría.

Pero aquello, también perturbo a la youkai que por un segundo dudo en lo que hacia soltando un poco los hilos mientras los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru la observaron logrando que esta lo mirara con arrepentimiento plasmado en su rostro.

Kagome comenzó a correr en dirección de la mujer, no sabría como la detendría pero lo evitaría. Nadie le arrebataría al youkai, ni siquiera Sakura. No había ya tiempo suficiente para volver a colocar una flecha en el arco pero aprovecharía aquel descuido de la mujer y la golpearía con esa energía que algunas veces podía expulsar con sus manos.

Sí

Su poder espiritual dormido, que esta vez iba a utilizarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pues tenía que salvar a Sesshoumaru.

Pero así como aquella estrella fugaz desapareció, la mirada de rencor y odio en la youkai volvió aparecer, tensando nuevamente el hilo jalándolo con fuerza haciendo que el youkai cerrara sus ojos al sentir el dolor de aquella arma mientras cortaba la suave piel de su cuello haciéndola sangrar.

Solo faltaba que su dedo meñique estirara el pequeño hilito y la cabeza caería en sus manos.

Finalmente lo tiro.

Mas el hermoso hijo dorado se rompió.

La flecha sagrada corto el aire pasando tremendamente cerca de su cuerpo y Sakura tuvo que alejarse un paso atrás. Sesshoumaru cayo hacia delante liberado de aquel agarre que había lacerado gravemente su cuello mientras sus ojos se abrían mirando con lastima al hanyou que continuaba con los ojos cerrados luchando por siquiera respirar un poco.

Los castaños ojos de Kagome se giraron a la misma dirección que la mirada colérica de Sakura observaba pero sobre aquellas copas de los árboles ya nadie estaba.

Una exclamación de sorpresa escapo de los labios de la youkai al evitar rápidamente otra flecha más que había rasgado parte de sus ropas deshaciéndolas con su brillo purificador. Su buen oído le había ayudado esta vez, mas si seguía así de confiada la próxima no tendría tanta suerte. Las serpientes caza almas rodearon mujer frente a ella, enroscándose sobre su cuerpo como si le dieran protección.

Una completa desconocida que no había visto antes, pero que sin ninguna duda era peligrosa, tan peligrosa como se lo advertían sus brillantes ojos chocolate.

La youkai salto alejándose varios metros de la sacerdotisa que estaba frente a ella, Kikyo había llegado colocándose frente a los dos hermanos caídos salvaguardándolos con su cuerpo y mirando con altiveza a la youkai mientras sonreía despectivamente.

Aquel duelo de miradas frías y despectivas era más peligroso y dañino que cualquier golpe que pudiesen darse. Kikyo alzó sus manos cruzándolas sobre su pecho rápidamente y luego alejándolas, mientras murmuraba algunas palabras que llegaron a ser incomprensibles para la youkai creando un muro de energía alrededor de ellos.

Sakura lanzó uno de sus ataques con ese hilo dorado, pero este fue regresado hacia ella dañándola de un hombro, justo del mismo lado donde había querido dañar a la miko.

— ¡Es inútil! No podrás traspasar o destruir este campo de energía y los ataques que me lances te serán devueltos Sakura—

Sakura se quedo ahí, estática mirando con odio a la mujer y a los otros dos ¿Quién diablos era? ¿Por qué sabia su nombre? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a interponerse en sus planes? Pero de algo estaba segura, de alguna manera rompería ese campo de energía y terminaría con lo que había empezado. Sakura en su vida jamás había dejado algo inconcluso y esta no seria la primera vez que ocurriera.

Mucho menos ahora que no tenia nada que perder estando muerta.

Sesshoumaru se alejó de Inuyasha levantándose con dificultad mientras una de sus manos arrancaba del interior de su espalda y de su lacerado cuerpo a toukijin, dejándola caer sobre el suelo haciendo que esta emitiera un ruido sordo al chocar con el mismo.

Cayó de rodillas cubriendo con su brazo izquierdo la herida de la cual largos ríos de sangre brotaba, mas el dolor intenso de la opresión en su pecho e incertidumbre le lastimó aun mas que la herida. Tosió fuertemente arrojando mas sangre por sus labios y la retiró con sus dedos. El sabor metálico de aquél liquido carmesí le provocaba demasiadas nauseas.

Un hilillo de sangre fue lo único que quedo en sus labios pero no le importo retíralo. Se arrastró despacio sobre el suelo acercándose lentamente a Inuyasha abriendo con su mano libre el Gi rojo, tranquilizándose al darse cuenta que este lo había protegido de la espada, evitando que penetrara el filo en su cuerpo pero lamentablemente el traje de rata se encontraba totalmente destruido.

El youkai se tiró hacia atrás quedando sentado sobre el suelo deteniéndose con una mano para no caer completamente de espaldas. Los largos cabellos blancos empezaban a cubrirse de sangre y polvo. Una mueca de puro dolor se dibujo en su fino rostro al sentir como sus heridas cicatrizaban rápidamente ayudadas por la energía maligna del fragmento de shikon que aun llevaba dentro del él y dejó escapar un quejido de lastimosos antes de que su mirada se posara con interés sobre Sakura aun dudando que fuera en realidad ella.

Se comportaba diferente a como la recordaba.

A pesar de tenerla misma apariencia.

El mismo aroma.

¿Realmente aquella youkai era su Sakura?

Los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru se encontraron con los celestes de la mujer que extrañamente brillaron complacidos para después alejar su vista de él. Encontrando algo de muchísimo más interés.

— ¡Maldición!—gruñó Kikyo viendo como la youkai se abalanzaba contra Kagome, era una lastima que no estuviera cerca para que la barrera la cubriera y si se movía la barrera que los protegía se destruiría dejando vulnerables a aquellos dos estaban demasiado heridos.

No podía moverse y no iba a hacerlo aunque lo quisiera.

Kagome se alarmó al ver a la youkai corriendo tras de ella, tomó el arco y la flecha lista para hacerle frente pero el hilo dorado rompió la flecha lanzada por la mitad dejándola expuesta y vulnerable. Bien, aun tenía su energía espiritual. Solo esperaba poder utilizarla como se debía. La joven sacerdotisa por reflejo cerró sus ojos cuando la vio tan cerca extendiendo sus manos haciendo que de estas saliera energía blanca pero, esta no dio contra su objetivo, la youkai de un rápido y certero movimiento cambio de posición alejándose del mortal y purificador ataque.

— ¡Estúpida! Jamás cierres los ojos frente a tu enemigo—

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

— ¡Maldita sea!— el gruñido rabioso del hanyou resonó por todo el castillo. Naraku caminó despacio hasta llegar a la habitación principal siendo seguido por Kanna, quien se sentó haciendo que el hanyou la imitara.

Los largos dedos blancos de la pequeña recorrieron la herida hecha por la sacerdotisa tiñendo de oscuro la misma, haciendo que lentamente se regenerara hasta quedar nuevamente con la apariencia de una mano. Despacio la pequeña se levantó cerrando sus ojos acercándose al hanyou para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras una débil luz violacea los envolvía.

Los rojizos ojos de Naraku se abrieron en sorpresa al ver lo que la pequeña hacia.

Pues por su propia voluntad esta volvía a formar parte de su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa ironía adorno los labios del hanyou cuando la luz hubo desaparecido al igual que la presencia de la pequeña. Aquella niña sabía que esta seria la ultima pelea de su señor y debía volver a ser parte del mismo para restaurar al menos un poco de las energías perdidas por el ataque de la miko.

Era una lastima que Kagura ya estuviese muerta.

De no ser así su energía en esos momentos le sería de gran ayuda.

Naraku se levantó de golpe de donde estaba, caminando rápidamente hasta llegar a la salida del castillo viendo por una de las rendijas de la puerta a aquel reducido grupo que tantas molestias siempre le causaba.

No quería creerlo, pero Kikyo le había traicionado.

Kikyo

¡Esa maldita zorra!

Una sonrisa torcida adorno sus labios, la verdad era que no estaba para nada sorprendido por eso, pero lo que nunca creyó posible es que aquella youkai le ayudaría a entretener a sus enemigos por algunos momentos hasta que el estuviese recuperado y pudiera salir a atacarlos utilizando la perla de shikon completa.

Era verdad, aún no tenía todos los fragmentos de la perla completos. Sesshoumaru tenia uno en su interior y a Kagome le quitaría el que llevaba entre sus ropas. Bueno más bien, sería Sakura la que se encargaría de aquello.

Esa youkai tan extraña, se suponía que no tenía alma y aun así se movía y actuaba con tanta libertad. Sin necesidad de que el espejo de Kanna le manipulara. Era un misterio que ciertamente no le interesaba investigar y de hecho no le importaba. Lo único que valía la pena era el que le ayudara. Al menos de forma involuntaria.

Le hubiera gustado tener mas rutas de escape y planear con mas calma su estrategia pero aquella maldita mujer de barro había puesto una fuerte barrera sobre todo el castillo y no tenia forma de alejarse del mismo hasta que la matara.

Y eso iba a ser muy pronto. Sus ojos amargos se posaron sobre el hanyou que seguía tendido sobre el suelo.

—Y tú me ayudaras con eso ¿Verdad Inuyasha? — murmuro el hanyou mientras una aura violeta se concertaba a su alrededor, haciendo brotar pequeñas chispas a su paso.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron, deteniéndose en la figura que estaba frente a ella, sujetando rudamente de la mano a la youkai quien aun agitaba el hilo dorado entre sus dedos. La castaña mirada empezó a brillar con miedo al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, la sangre goteando empapando los largos cabellos celestes y que apenas y podía conseguir mantenerse en pie frente a ella, protegiéndola del ataque que aquella youkai le había lanzado.

Un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios de Sesshoumaru cuando el hilillo se encajó entre su hombro derecho cortándolo como si de una espada se tratara haciendo brotar mas sangre de su lastimado cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru cayó de rodillas mientras Sakura alejándose un poco de él, mirándolo con desprecio. Kagome se arrodilló a su lado colocando con cuidado una de sus manos sobre su espalda mientras la otra la dirigía ahí donde la sangre salía profusamente sobre su hombro, manchándose de rojo los dedos.

El youkai consiguió girar un poco su rostro viendo tranquilo a la joven, era una verdadera suerte, tener aun algo de energías para protegerla, miró como Kagome se acercaba hasta él posando sus mejilla en la espalda de este mientras suspiraba con temor y dolor.

Sakura sonrió un momento antes de juntar sus dedos sobre su rostro, para que de pronto una extraña luz blanca los envolviera cegando por un momento a todos. Los brazos de Sesshoumaru sujetaron a Kagome protegiéndola mientras esta se refugiaba entre sus brazos buscando su calor.

La larga manga del brazo de la miko fue bajando lentamente, cuando aquella brillante y cegadora luz desapareció. Los ojos de Kikyo comenzaron a ver con calma pero ahí donde debía estar aquel trío, ya nada quedaba.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

_La luna brillaba tan intensa y hermosa, al menos así se veía aquel día. Todas las noches parecidas a esa salían siempre al pequeño jardín recostándose sobre la mullida vegetación mientras miraban el cielo lleno de estrellas alumbrado por la elegante luz de la luna que orgullosa se alzaba en medio del espacio infinito. Algunas veces se quedaban ahí dormidos, él entre los brazos de su querida youkai mientras ella con ternura y cuidado se recostaba junto a él tiernamente dándole al final un beso en la frente. Él aunque dormido, sonreía al sentir aquel amor que aquella mujer le profesaba._

_Si ella lo amaba en aquel entonces por que ahora deseaba únicamente matarlo._

_¿Por qué Sakura ahora le odiaba? ¿Por qué?_

La mirada de rencor y odio de la mujer nuevamente se formó en sus recuerdos haciéndole volver a la realidad. Los ojos dorados del youkai se abrieron, buscando con su mirada a Sakura. Se levantó despacio de donde estaba, ahí junto a él estaba Kagome. Lentamente acaricio su rostro trazando ligeras caricias sobre su piel teniendo cuidado en no despertarla. Cuanto había deseado evitarle esta batalla a la joven pero lamentablemente el destino se había empeñado en que ella estuviese presente.

Por un momento le pareció extraño no sentir dolor alguno y por instinto había comprobado su cuerpo mirando que no tenía ninguna herida sobre su piel, incluso sus ropas se encontraban como estaba horas antes de que aquella batalla hubiese comenzado. Se alejó de Kagome buscando con su mirada y con su olfato al inconfundible aroma de Sakura, mismo que estaba seguro haber percibido en aquel momento cuando estuvo junto a ella en la habitación de Naraku.

Caminó despacio adentrándose en ese profundo bosque donde su olfato le llevaba y estaba seguro que ella se encontraba. La luna en ese lugar brillaba aun con mas intensidad, pareciendo ser en realidad un sol que todo lo iluminaba, pero dejando algunos lugares en la penumbra rodeándolos con la sombras escondiendo muchas cosas inexplicables, escondiéndola a ella.

—Sakura— murmuró el youkai al detenerse junto a una de esas sombras, estando seguro que ahí ella se encontraba mirándole con sus calmadas y dulces ojos celestes.

Lentamente la mujer salió de entre las sombras moviéndose con elegancia, agitando suavemente sus dorados rizos arrastrando su largo cabello mientras miraba con ternura al youkai que tenia frente a ella. Los fríos ojos de Sesshoumaru recorrieron su cuerpo indudablemente era ella, la misma Sakura que había muerto entre sus brazos.

Además aquella luna y los pétalos de cerezo siempre estaban presentes era como si le siguieran rodeándola como una cálida aura. Su esbelta figura siendo siempre iluminada por los tenues rayos de luna, de luna llena su favorita.

—_Recuérdanos— lentamente los latidos del corazón de la youkai dejaron de escucharse, el tenue calor que envolvía su cuerpo la abandonaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Sesshoumaru se encontraba ahí, mirando el calmado rostro de la youkai que lentamente perdía color y mostraba un lánguido color pálido._

Sesshoumaru negó lentamente con la cabeza negándose a recordad aquel horrible pasado.

— Sí, yo morí en aquella ocasión Sesshoumaru— siseó la youkai acercándose hasta Sesshoumaru quedando algunos centímetros lejos de él.

— Ese día, tú partiste a pesar de mis advertencias. No creí que sobrevivirías pero que extraño fue el destino, ya que fui yo la que murió ese día —

— ¿Por qué regresaste?—murmuró Sesshoumaru sin emoción en su voz perdiéndose en esa mirada celeste que lo hechizaba.

—Para saber si en realidad, cumplirías tu promesa— algunas débiles lágrimas bajaron por los ojos azules cayendo sin contemplación por sus mejillas. El youkai limpió algunas con sus dedos viendo que estas no eran claras como los demás sino que eran rojas, lagrimas de sangre

— Estoy muerta, pero puedo moverme y recupere mi cuerpo gracias a la energía maligna que me brindo ese hanyou— Estaban juntos, tremendamente juntos mas en ningún momento el youkai intentó siquiera abrazarle como lo hubiese hecho en el pasado a la mas mínima proximidad que tuvieran.

—Quiero saber si en realidad durante todos estos años, alguna vez estuve presente en tu corazón— la melodiosa voz de la youkai se escuchaba tan dulce y suave en los oídos de Sesshoumaru — Si durante todo este tiempo me amaste —

Cuantas noches había necesitado escucharla, esa voz que lo tranquilizaba que le hacia sentir tan sereno y relajado. Pero todo era una mentira. Esa no era la antigua Sakura, jamás se hubiera comportado de esa manera. Nuca dudaría de sus sentimientos. Los dorados ojos del youkai la miraron severo, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara tristemente.

—Eso debería de preguntártelo a ti. ¡Trataste de matarme!— Sakura acorto los paso que la alejaban de Sesshoumaru pegando su cuerpo al suyo, llevando una de sus manos al cuello de este acercándolo mas a ella mientras aspiraba su aroma.

—No fue esa mi intención, sino más bien la de ese despreciable sujeto. Estaba manipulándome y fuiste tu quien me libero de él— los ojos labios de la youkai besaron suavemente la mejilla del youkai. Sesshoumaru cerró sus ojos mientras sujetaba la fina y delicada cintura de la mujer.

— Sesshoumaru esa noche pasaron demasiadas cosas, tantas que nunca más pude confiar nadie. ¡Ya no sabia que creer! — aquellos sollozos lastimeros que la mujer soltaba le dolían, presionándole con demasiada fuerza su interior.

—Sakura—

Tan idéntica.

Tan parecida.

Pero no podía ser.

Esa ilusión solo era una sombra del ayer.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Kagome abrió sus castaños ojos lentamente, moviéndose con cuidado hasta levantarse observando los enormes y grandes árboles que apreciaban con claridad gracias a los intensos rayos de luna. Agitó su cabeza despacio tratando de alejar el intenso dolor de la misma. Recordaba que estaba junto a Sesshoumaru antes de que esa youkai emitiera con sus manos una brillante luz blanca que la cegó por unos momentos y ahora estaba ahí, sola y seguramente muy lejos de donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo.

Llevó sus manos alrededor de sus brazos abrazándose con suavidad a si misma, aun podía sentir la calidez del abrazo de Sesshoumaru. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios haciéndola sentir feliz y animada. Sesshoumaru la había abrazado, protegido y no la rechazó como creyó que iba a hacer en cuanto la viera.

Entonces era verdad.

Lo que su corazón sentía era cierto.

Aquellas palabras tan crueles que el youkai le había dicho muchas semanas atrás solo eran mentiras.

Mentiras para protegerla.

Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba despacio por el espeso bosque, justo en la misma dirección que Sesshoumaru había tomado. ¿Porque el youkai no le tenia aun esa confianza?

La había hecho sufrir demasiado, pero ahora veía que su amor por él no había disminuido en lo absoluto, al contrario era mas intenso y crecía con solo darse cuenta de que el en todo momento buscaba protegerla.

—Tonto Sesshoumaru— Murmuró la miko.

Ella se lo dijo. Estaría con él, lo ayudaría y protegería de todo.

Porque lo amaba.

/7/7/7/7

**Continua...**


End file.
